An Angel's Lies
by Kiragirl17
Summary: When Alex Lannon went out the night before, she didn't expect to wake up in the arms of an Archangel in his bed, and she doesn't expect it to be something other than an one night stand. However when it does, can it last through everything? Set before S1, FemAlex. Alex/Michael.
1. Her Itch

Disclaimer: I do not own Dominion and if I did, I would make sure it was renewed already.

Anyhow

So I wasn't going to post this, then I was, then I wasn't, then I was, and then I wasn't. It was a circle of doubt. However, I decided to post this because I couldn't get it out of my head, and if I didn't get it out of my head, it was going to burst, so here it is.

Not sure how many chapters I am going to post as it depends on how many people like this. So please, let me know what you think!

Just a warning, this is a gender bender, which I seemed to do a lot... Is that an issue? This will be a female Alex and will be a Alex/Michael story so be warned.

Also, here is another warning: Rated M for Mature Situations (Sexual Content).

And this is set before Season 1 of Dominion.

updated

* * *

**An Angel's Lies**

**Chapter 1:**

**Her Itch**

* * *

When Alex Lannon went out last night, she did _not_ expect to wake up in the arms of an Archangel in his bed sore and naked, though her intentions the night before were to get laid.

*O*O*

She hadn't had sex in quite a while and she had an itch that she needed to be scratched, but it was harder said than done as she was a simple V-2, and there wasn't a line of men waiting to have sex with her. Well, she supposed she could find someone in the Archangel Corps, but she turned that idea down the second it popped in her head. Sleeping with a person she worked with wasn't a smart idea, and then there was a fact that there was nowhere to have sex as there was no privacy in the barracks. Though she was up for anything, she had no interest in having sex on a street corner or in a broom closet.

Alex could do what Claire had suggested and go out on a secret date with William, who according to Claire had a secret crush on her. However, Alex doubted that as no V-6 would want a V-2, even as a secret fuck buddy, and plus, she had no interest in going out with William. He wasn't her type at all, and his faith annoyed her. She didn't believe in this Chosen One. If there was such a person, why wasn't he here to save them already?

Putting on the only dress she owned (a gift from Claire for saving her life), Noma and she set out looking for a random hookup. There was a part of Alex, who thought they could get a V-3, as in her mind, they both looked rather hot for being V-2s.

The white, three inches above the knee, one shoulder dress fit Alex perfectly as it showed off her small form, and it flow beautifully around her as she spun. Her blonde hair was down, falling in light, bouncy curls which were soft to the touch. On her feet were a pair of flats, brown, knee high boots, as she had no interesting in doing the walk of shame in heels, which would make too much noise on the hard floor of barracks.

Just before Noma and she headed out, she grabbed a light brown, leather jacket that was a few sizes too large and put it on. It was the only thing Alex had from her father, who abandoned her years ago, leaving her to fend for herself on the streets. There was part of her that wanted to burn the jacket as it still smelled like him, but she couldn't bring herself to burn it as it had kept her going while she was on the street. Plus, even with the pain, she missed her father.

Finding a bar was easy as there were quite a few of them, though finding an attractive a man, who didn't smell or wasn't dirty, was harder as all the good bars were for V-3 and higher. However, once Alex set her mind on something, she would get it, and she wanted a V-3 bar, which was easy in the dress she was wearing. It was clearly an expensive dress, well above what a V-2 would have; it gave an illusion that she was more than a V-2.

Once inside, it didn't take long for Alex to find an attractive guy in the bar, and it took even less time for her to seduce the man, an engineer she learned. Noma gave her a look as Alex led the man outside with a hand on his chest, pulling at his shirt. There was a hop in Alex's step making the dress spiral which exposed her delicate legs beneath, and she could practically hear the lust in the man.

Just as Alex and the man, whose name Alex didn't even bother to get, reached the front door of the bar, he caught her around the waist pulling her flat against him. She could feel his erection as he pressed his body hard against hers, and it drove her wild with her own lust and desires. She rotated in his arms, pressing her front against him, and tiptoed up so she could whisper in his ears. "Let's go back to your place," she whispered, her hot breath on his ears. "I want to see how you taste."

She could feel him shiver as he walked her out the door, almost shoving her out. Once out the door, he took her by the hand and led her away in a hurry; however, they didn't make to his place. Once they got out of eye sight and away from the loud roar of the clubs, he all but shoved her against the wall and pressed himself against her once more. "I need you now," he whispered as he laid kisses on her neck.

Though she wanted-needed to get laid, she didn't want to have sex in a middle of an alley where anyone could come along and see them. If someone from the corps saw her, she would never hear the end of it, and she doubted her Commander would like it. It may not be against regulation to have sex while off duty, but it was highly frowned upon for an elite Archangel Corps soldier to be caught having sex in inappropriate places. With her head back against the wall, Alex said with a heavy breath, "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

He kissed up her neck to her ear as his right hand traveled up her leg, under her dress. Caressing her leg, he whispered heavily in her ear, "I want to take you here, as you scream. I want the excitement of possibly getting caught." He thrust his pelvis against hers, as his lips traveled to her lips.

Alex couldn't help but moan, as he hiked up her dress and his hand traveled up. His erection also teased her as she could feel it through his pants. "Not here," she said between moans. She could feel her body push against him, wanting him. "Your place."

"No. Here," he said as his right hand traveled up to the strap of her panties and slid underneath. "I can make you beg right here, making you forget everything."

"I said not here," she snapped, reaching down and pushing his hand away. "Now get off." She put her hand against his chest and shoved him off.

Stumbling back, the Engineer was pissed, and once he regained himself, he shoved her back against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall hard as he pinned her with his body. "No, you tease me, got me all worked up in that fancy little dress you're wearing, and now, you have to fix it," he said, his hand traveling back under her dress.

Alex laughed, not believing it had turned into this. It really wasn't her night, was it? "Listen, buddy. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but when I said no, I mean no," she said as she kneed him painfully in his erection, sending him to the ground. "Now, go home!"

"Bitch," he said, rolling on the ground while he held his manhood.

She understood his pain, as she was bothered too and needed to release, which she would have to do to herself, and that annoyed her. She really wanted to have sex, but she couldn't go back to that bar now as Noma would probably make her go back to the barrack. "Go home."

"No. You owe me," he said as he got to his feet and stepped closer to her with a hungry look in his eyes. "Now just-"

"She told you to go home, so I suggest you go home."

The hair on Alex's back rose as she heard the monotone voice that had interrupted the Engineer. Why was _he_ here? Why him of all people? She was going to be in so much trouble.

The Engineer turned to the newcomer and Alex could see the shock in the man's body as he tensed up at the sight of Michael, the Archangel. "…Y-yes, S-Sir," the man said as he couldn't keep his eyes off the Angel, who looked murderous though he always looked like that. Even when he rushed pass Michael stumbling with every step, the man's eyes never looked away.

Once the man was gone, Alex straightened herself up and stepped toward Michael, whose eyes never left her. There was something about the stoic Angel, who stood perfectly still with his arms behind his back, that held her in place. She wasn't scared of Michael, who had been there all of her life, but there was something scary about him. "I think that man is going to pee his pants," she said, stepping within a foot from him.

"He needn't be afraid of me as you would have done more damage to him than I would have," he replied.

Alex stared at him, trying to read him. She had been alone with the Archangel before, but she never had the chance to study him without interruption. "If that's the case, why did you show yourself?" she asked, as she pushed down her dress. Being aroused in front of him was awkward, the last thing she wanted to happen. What did he think of her?

"Just in case."

"Well thank you, but I can handle myself," she said as she tried to move pass him, but he wouldn't let her. Instead, he stood there inches from her, and she could feel his breathe on her. "If you excuse me, I have to find Noma."

Looking down at her, he removed his arm from behind his back and reached for her, touching one of her soft curls. Alex's heart jumped as he swirled the blonde hair around his finger. "You should wear your hair down like this more often," he said.

She didn't know what to make of him as her arousal grew. Was he doing this on purpose? What would his purpose be in that? She wasn't sure, but if he could play that game, why couldn't she? However, was he playing that game in the first place? Maybe, he didn't know how intimate his touch was? "It would just get in the way," she said, standing on her tiptoes to lean into him and his touch. She also wanted a closer look at the features on his face, which attracted her.

His fingers left her hair and traveled to her face, softly tracing her jaw. "It frames your face well."

What was going on here? Why was the Archangel touching her face like a lover would? "I've been told that," she said, lowering herself to the back of her heels. "Thanks again," she muttered with a red face. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she needed to find Noma and get back to the barracks. "I better get going." She backed out of his reach and turned away; however, before she could leave, he grasped the upper part of her arm and pulled her back, right in his arms. "Archangel?" she asked, shocked at being into his arms.

"I thought you were looking to have intercourse," he said, holding her. One of his arms was wrapped around her lower back, pressing her completely against him, while the other hand was in her hair again.

Alex laughed nervously, trying to hide how turned on she was. She wanted to jump him right there, and she didn't give a crap that they were in an alley… okay, she did. "I was. Why are you offering?" she asked, joking. She didn't understand what was happening. Shouldn't he be mad that one of his elite soldiers went out to have random sex in an alley?

"Yes," Michael said in his same monotone voice with no hint of emotions.

Alex just stared at him, shock as she did not expect him to say that. "Really?" she said, trying to play off her shock.

"Do you doubt me?" he asked as he pressed harder against her. His erection was clearly visible.

She closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and just let this feeling flow through her. His touch was getting to her. "No." Was she really willing to have sex with an angel? She knew it would be frowned upon if anyone found out as angels were looked upon evil, disgusting beasts, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was aroused to the point that it hurt, and she imagined that he would be the best she would ever have.

His arm dropped to her leg, hidden under her dress, caressing her. "Do you wish to?" he asked as he placed a line of kisses from her ear down to her collar bone. "I might not be able to stop if I continue." His voice turned heavy, sending desire through her body.

"Yes," she said, almost screaming. "…Not here." She could hear him laugh, which was odd from the Archangel, but she let it go. She just needed him to touch her everywhere.

"I would not expose such a beauty to the public," he said, picking her up. One arm was under her knees and the other behind her lower back. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, stroking his neck.

Alex opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, feeling herself melting in his glaze. "You know how to get a girl hot and bothered, don't you?" There was something devilish in his eyes as his wings appeared and flapped strongly behind him. In the matter of seconds, they were high in the air as Michael soared up and back to the Stratosphere. He held her tightly as if he was afraid she would slip out of his arms, and he didn't say a word, making Alex wonder if he was changing his mind. She hoped he wasn't.

Vega was breathtaking from this height, even if it was scary to be this high with the wind belting them. It made her want wings of her own, but she supposed it would lose its appeal if she had wings all of the time. However, there was something attractive about his wings that made her want to touch them and run her fingers over his feathers. How would it feel like to touch those wings? Would it feel like fingers through one's hair? Oh, God, just thinking about his wings was getting her worked up even more.

Arriving at the Stratosphere shock Alex from her thoughts, and she looked up Michael and his ever stoic face that she couldn't look away from. There was something about his smooth, trim face that fascinated her and she had an urge to trace it with her lips, while her hands explored his strong, smooth chest. She wanted him to take her on every surface in every way possible as she drug her hands into his back, screaming his name.

As Michael stepped into the circular room, Alex wondered if this was really going to happen. If it didn't, she was going to go crazy, and she would have to find somewhere to take care of it herself. However, when he set her down on her feet, she didn't have to wonder as he pulled her flushed against him, and she could feel how much he wanted her.

With one hand behind her back and one at her neck, he kissed her. His lips traveled from hers down to her neck and continued to her collar bone before he stopped. He eyed the jacket before he pulled back for a second like he was going to stop. It left Alex frustrated. "Your father's coat?" he asked, his wings gone.

Alex pulled back slightly and looked up at him, wondering why her jacket was such a big deal. "Yes," she answered.

With her watching his every move, Michael narrowed his eyes at the jacket before bringing up both of his arms and slipping them under the shoulders of the jacket and sliding it off. "I do not like it. It hides your figure," he said as the coat fell to the ground exposing her small frame.

"Does it?" she asked as she played with the hem of her dress, inching it up ever so slowly.

"It does," he said. His eyes glanced to her exposed leg before he pulled her body flushed against him again. He kissed her on the lips as he walked her backward to the bed in the middle of the room. Curtains and fabric swirled in the air, almost dancing, as the wind rushed through the room, bringing them alive. "I prefer you in a dress."

At the edge of the bed, Alex decided to get more involved. "Is that so?" she asked, pushing against him slightly to tease him. She tiptoed up and lined kisses to his chin and neck, as her hands snaked up his shirt.

His hands traveled up her leg, under her dress to caress her inner thigh. "Easy access."

Alex laughed, wanting him to touch her more. "I never expected you to say that."

Michael picked her up and gently placed her on the bed as she worked his long trench coat like item off him. "There are lot of things you do not know about me," he said as he worked his shirt off. "Let's get this dress off."

"I thought you liked the dress," she said, playing at his belt. Her fingers brushed against his stomach.

"Not when I have the desire to fuck you senseless."

*O*O*

So there she was when daylight lit up the Stratosphere, and she was sore as sore could be after two separate rounds of sex the night before. The first time, Michael had taken passionately her in the bed pleasuring every part of her, which surprised her, as she never expected that from the stoic Angel. The second time, things had gotten wild as Alex had gotten playful and took the lead, using the hanging fabric on the bed. However, it didn't take long before he rolled on top of her and took control. That time, he moved vigorously and intensely, using his dominating strength as he thrust into her. It was incredible how he touched her.

Alex took a deep breath as she glanced out the window looking at the clear blue sky before she turned to the sleeping angel next to her. With an arm possessively around her waist, he was laying on his back while her chest was pressed up against his side. Her legs were tangled with his, making it impossible for her to escape without him waking.

There they were laid out completely naked, exposed for everyone to see. That thought panicked Alex as she didn't know who could walk in and see them. However, she knew she was worrying for nothing as only a fool would come in without knocking and bother the Archangel… though General Riesen was known to do that. If the General saw her like this, what would he say? _Shit,_ she thought. She would be screwed if he did.

She glanced up at Michael's sleeping form, which calmed her. She didn't even know that Angels slept, not that she met a lot of angels to know that; however, there was something peaceful about it that made her reach out and touch his face. Alex pushed up closer to his face as she traced his chin and his lips, and after she was sure he wouldn't wake, she started to trace his neck and chest. He must had been a heavy sleeper as he didn't even twitch.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought about how many people had seen him like this and it made her feel warm inside, even if she knew this couldn't happen again. As a member of the archangel Corps, she couldn't be sleeping with _the _Archangel. What would people think? She wasn't sure what she thought, really. She was shock that it happened, because why would he sleep with her of all people. If there was anyone, she would think it would be someone in the senate or something, not some V-2.

Reluctantly, her hand dropped to her side as she let out a sighing breath. There was a part of her that didn't want to leave, but she knew that was stupid as she couldn't stay here in bed with the Angel. Taking a deep breath, she told herself she had to get up and report to duty. She slowly pulled out of his arm and detangled her legs from his as she watched his face for any sign of movement.

Finally freeing herself from Michael, she swung her legs out, but she didn't make it far as Michael rolled and grabbed her by the waist pulling her back. She landed against his chest with her arms pinned between their bodies, trapping her. "Michael," she uttered, completely shock. She didn't know he was a wake… Was he awake the whole time that she was touching him? He just let her touch him?

"Alex."

There was something about the way that he said her name that got her wet between the legs. "I have to report for my security rotation," she said, looking into his eyes. "_You_ know how strict the Archangel Corps is."

"I do," he said as he rubbed her lower back to entice her.

He really was a man of few words, wasn't he? She wiggled against him, trying to see if there was any way to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't give. "You want to go another round, don't you?" she laughed as she felt his erection. "I wouldn't mind as that was the best sex I ever had, but I need to get back to the barracks unless you-"

His hand traveled up to her neck, holding her in place as he kissed her, taking advantage of her shock. He explored her mouth with his as he rolled on top of her and pressed his hard body against her. He pulled away from the kiss after a minute to allow her to breathe, but his eyes never left hers.

Alex hooted as his erection rubbed against her leg. He was an animal bed and she never expected that of him, though she didn't have anything to judge from. She knew he was different from anyone else she had slept with, and he had more energy and stamina than any human. It would make sense that he could go multiple times in a day, but she never expected this. "You want this?" she teased as she whispered in his ear, grabbing it with her teeth.

"If you wish to make it to your post, no teasing," he said. His eyes burned into her. "I need you now." With that, he claimed her again.

*O*O*

If Alex wasn't sore before, she was sore now, but she didn't regret anything, besides being short of time. It was the best sex that she ever had, and it set a high bar for anyone that followed if anyone could. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to sleep with someone else, though she knew she couldn't sleep with Michael again. She wasn't sure why he picked her, but it couldn't happen again. He was the leader of the Archangel Corps and she couldn't sleep with- for a lack of a better word- her boss.

Walking into the barracks was the most awkward thing on the planet, and the phase 'the walk of shame' didn't begin to describe it as she felt everyone's eyes on her, drilling into her, and there was no escape. It was totally obvious to, in her mind, everyone that she had a hookup last night, though she wouldn't let any of it get to her. She went out to have sex, and she shouldn't be shamed by it.

With the third round with the Archangel, she didn't have much time before she had to report to the Riesen house. To her luck as she was late, she was the only one in the shower, which was a good thing as she didn't have a clue how marked up her body was. Stripping completely, she stepped into the communal shower and turned on the cold water, which felt nice against her sore body.

Hearing voices, she hurried and finished in a few minutes, as she didn't want anyone to see her. Her body felt different to her, almost alien, and she wasn't sure if anyone would notice. She wasn't sure why she was so self-conscious, when everyone had sex, and it wasn't like anyone could tell who she had sex with. Though she wondered what would happen, if they did.

She was just able to get a sport bra and a pair of cargo pants on, when Noma and Ethan came around a corner with a smile on their faces, and Alex felt herself groan. She wasn't up for a conversion with these two. "Hey," she said, when she caught them looking at her.

Ethan stepped ahead of Noma. "How was your night? Got lucky-"

"Holy shit, Alex. What did that V-3 do to you?" Noma asked, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. She could feel the sweat start to form on her skin as she worried she was caught.

Ethan stepped toward with a scowl on his face. "Doesn't he know you're a part of the Archangel Corps and we could kill him without any trouble?" he asked as he reached for her arms to look at it.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him before she looked down at her arms, catching the sight of a hand print on each arm. She felt herself blush as she thought back to her wild night with Michael. She didn't realize that he had held her that tightly that he left marks. She didn't even feel it. "It's nothing. We just got wild," she said, pulling out of Ethan's hands.

"Really?" Noma said, giving her a look. "Those bruises look deep."

"It's fine," Alex replied, pulling out her long sleeve uniform shirt from her locker and putting on. "You know. I like wild sex."

"So it went that well with the Engineer?" Noma asked, clearly not believing it.

Alex zipped up her shirt and tucked it into her pants before she turned back to Noma and Ethan, who were still giving her a look. "You guys are worrying for nothing. Trust me, if someone dared to raise a hand to me, that would be the end of that hand," she said as she reached for her kevlar vest.

Ethan shook his head. "If he did hurt you, you would tell us, right?"

"Yes, I would." She took a deep breath as she looked between them. "If I may, I need to report to my rotation," Alex stated, feeling slightly annoyed as she picked up her sword and walked passed them. They were still eyeing her.

*O*O*

Alex made it to her post just in time, but the guard she replaced still gave her a hard time as he always did when she saw him. In fact, a few of soldiers in the Corps teased her, though it didn't bug her as she was friends or buddy with most of them and she teased them back. However, this time was different, and she had no idea why it was bugging her so much at the moment. Maybe, it was because of her night with Michael, who seemed to be haunting her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention to Claire who was giving a class to the children of Vega, which warmed Alex's heart. She wished there had been someone like Claire when she was a V-1 child, because at that time, she had needed someone like that. She would have loved to have a class like that, even if she didn't have faith or believed in that shit. The class ended shortly, and another soldier ushered them out, leaving Claire alone with Alex.

"How are you, Alex?" Claire asked, stepping toward Alex and squeezing her arm as she passed.

"Good, and you, Lady Claire?" she asked, without thinking. The title just slipped through her mouth.

Claire laughed. "How many times do I need to tell you that you don't need to call me Lady Claire?"

Alex smiled as she crossed to Claire, who was standing near a window. "Apparently, a lot."

"Are you still planning on leaving?" she asked as she stepped away from the window and back to the altar of a Chosen One, which took up the whole wall.

Since saving Claire's life, the two of them had become friends, as Claire needed someone to talk, and Alex was glad to listen. It seemed like she needed a friend as well, because there were things she couldn't talk about with Ethan and Noma, and leaving Vega was one of them. They would stop her. "Yes," she said. She hated the V-System and she would do anything to escape it.

"I wish you wouldn't. I would be lonely here without you," Claire stated.

"You could come with me," Alex stated, teasing Claire. However, if Claire wanted to come, she would take her.

The Daughter of the Lord of the City stared at her with heavy eyes. "You know I can't. My father needs me," she said.

"I know, but at least, you would have William here with you," Alex teased, knowing that Claire didn't have any feelings for William as her father and his father would have liked.

"There's only so much I can talk about with William as he doesn't understand like you do." She took a deep breath. "His issue is he can't see the problem with Vega. He thinks it is all-"

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. "Hello, Ladies," William said, entering the room.

"Principate," Alex greeted as she walked toward him, heading toward the door to stand her post.

"Sergeant Lannon, I believe I have told you that you could address me as William when we're alone," William stated with a smile. "Like I would address you as Alex if you did the same."

Alex glanced between Claire, who was giving her a look, and William. "As you wished," she said, still eyeing the Principate. There was something about him that struck Alex wrong, and it wasn't his 'secret crush' on her, not that she believed he did in the first place. It was something else that didn't sit right with her. However, she pushed that thought aside, when she heard distant flipping of a certain angel flying across the city.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The end for now. Please let me know what you think. **

And if you are a reader of my other two stories: _Guilt of the Innocent_ and _Malfunctioning Time,_ don't worry. I am updating them too, just waiting for my Betas to return them to me. Once they have, I will update them for you.


	2. The Spiral of a Lie

Hola,

Same disclaimer.

And you should all feel lucky as this normally doesn't: an update so fast. It usually takes a little longer, so please enjoy.

Update

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**The Spiral of a Lie**

* * *

Watching Alex Lannon was one of the many things that the Archangel did daily, and it wasn't only because she was the Chosen One and he had to keep her safe. It was something else, something he didn't want admit, but seeing her made it difficult to keep it inside. Every time he saw her, he had an urge to fly down and take her back to his bed to have his way with her. He didn't know what it was about her that drove him crazy, but he could get hard just by look at her.

Michael had fought each urge that flew through him, using Becca Thorn and her consorts to satisfy him, as he couldn't allow his urges to take over and risk hurting Alex if he lost control. She was the Chosen One and the daughter of Jeep, a close friend, which made her was untouchable, even if he wanted to touch her everywhere. Even if she wasn't all of those things, he couldn't allow himself as it would put her in a bad spot. Even if he did throw his concern away, he couldn't unless she knew the truth that she was the Chosen One, and she wasn't ready for that.

Even with one of his nights with Becca and her four consorts, he still felt unsatisfied and still felt the urge; however, he didn't care to call the ladies back as they weren't what he wanted. He knew what he wanted, and it was Alex. He wanted her in his bed, doing unimaginable things to her, while she screamed his name. Only his name. He wanted her to be the only person in his bed, but he couldn't allow himself to do that. If he did, he would never stop.

Trying to get her out of her head, he took up into the air as flying was one of the few things that could calm him when he was like this. There was something about the height, seeing for miles around; no one could sneak up on him. No one could reach him, and he was free for the time being. Free to himself without worry. Being on the ground in Vega was a prison. A prison that he wanted to escape from, even if he wanted to save the human race… He did it to make sure Alex was safe.

Even in the air, Alex plagued his mind, as she was the reason for everything he did, and the urge to find her, just to see her, grew. He didn't know what it was, but he was drawn to her, and he had to see her, even if he shouldn't. His body acted on its own, heading toward the barracks. At that moment, if he had to, he would rip the barracks a part to see her.

Just as he perched on the building across the barracks, Alex and Noma stepped out in civilian clothes. Though he didn't associate with many of the Archangel Corps Soldiers, he knew Sgt. Walker and Sgt. Mack well, as they were commonly with Alex, and he wouldn't let anyone near her unless he approved of them. He had to keep her safe, and if they didn't pass his tests, he would've had the two of them transferred somewhere else. Then there was also the fact that Noma was a plant that he had to keep an eye on Alex.

His wings lightly flapped behind as he crouched down to watch the two. Noma wasn't wearing anything fancy, but Alex was wearing a dress, which surprised him, as he had never seen Alex in a dress. She was always wearing jeans or her uniform, never a dress. Michael had to admit that the dress looked amazing on her, even with the oversized jacket. It made him want to claim her right there, but he didn't it.

Michael knew why Alex was dressed like that, and he could practically smell it on her, when she walked into the bar. He had to hold himself back from going in there and forcing her to go with him, but he knew he had no right. She was not his, no matter how much he wished. She had a right to sleep- even if he hated it- with anyone that she wanted to, and if she wanted to pick up some random guy from the bar, she could.

However, his control was tested when she walked out of the bar with a man glued to her. As he watched that man, who had his hands all over her body, angry thoughts filled his head. That man had no right to touch what he considered _his, _and it was that fact that he was made the Angel's blood boil. Michael didn't consider himself a jealous creature in any shape or form, but just the thought of her with someone else brought it out in waves.

Out of eye sight, Michael followed Alex and the man into an alley, even though he knew he should turn away. This wasn't something that he needed to see, and he knew it. Not only would it snap his control, Alex deserved privacy. Just as he turned, he noticed Alex shove the man away, and before either Alex or the Archangel could react, the man shoved Alex against the wall hard. Michael saw red. How dared that man to do that to _his_ Alex? However, before Michael could fly down to step in, Alex kneed the man, send him hard to the ground in pain.

The man didn't learn his lesson as he got back to his feet and stepped back to Alex, which angered Michael even more. If she said no, then the answer was no, and if he didn't get that, Michael was going to show him painfully. He knew Alex could take care of herself; she was fully capable, but he wanted to stake his claim. He wanted this man to know his presence. He wanted this man to be scared of him.

Once the man was frightened away and he was alone with Alex, his urge to take her grew as he could sense her arousal, and he wanted to be the one who took care of it. As his will power slipped, he started to send out hints, playing with her beautiful blonde curly hair. When he lined her smooth neck with kisses, he could feel her desire, and when he offered and she said yes, he almost fucked her right there. However, he didn't want to take her right there. No one else was allowed to see her, hear her besides him.

After he had made up his mind and allowed his urges to take control, there was only one time that he had shown any bit of hesitation and it was at the damn jacket that once belonged to Jeep. It haunted him as it reminded that she was his friend's daughter and Jeep would not approve; however, it could not stop him. He wanted Alex and he would have her. He did have her and he would have her again.

Angels did sleep, just not as much as humans did, and he was awake before Alex woke. As he waited for her to wake for another round, he treasured the feeling of her naked beside him, and it was greater than he ever imagined. Her presence relaxed him in ways he didn't know was possible. That feeling compared to nothing else, and he knew he wanted to wake up more times like this.

When felt her fingers on him, he remained perfectly still as it sent chills through his body, and he wanted that feeling to last for as long as possible. It was like Alex wanted to remember every part of him, which Becca had never done. As he laid there next to Alex thinking, there were many things that Becca had never done that Alex had, and Alex only had one night with him. It was a show to Alex's gutsy spirit as she dared to take control from him, which Michael cherished. He liked that she was willing to challenge him, though her rebellious spirit did get annoying when she questioned everything.

He felt himself twitch when she detangled herself from him, because it shouldn't have been allowed. She should remain in bed with him, so he could have his way with her over and over again, and he would as he pulled her back to him. He didn't care about her duty or her post, though he knew he should. Her duty was important, and he should let her go, but he was _the_ Archangel, which meant he should get some say. It was _his_ corps.

The third time with her was just as fulfilling as the before, and he almost didn't let her leave. He had to remind himself that he had to let her and he had to give her space, because he didn't want to overwhelm her as that would scare her away. Though it would be stupid to continue to see her, he was going to do it, because he didn't-couldn't stay away from her now that he had tasted her. She drew him in, and he would have her until the end.

*O*O*

He had never enjoyed Senate meetings as he found most things they talked about unimportant and a waste of his time, which was why he skipped them unless his present was requested. This time Consul Whele had requested him to be there, though he had yet to see why. It was like Whele wanted to test him, which Michael wasn't a fan of. If he didn't believe in him now, nothing would change Whele's mind.

It took about an hour before the meeting was over and Michael was making his way out, but he didn't get far as Becca stopped him. "Senate Thorn," he greeted. His eyes scanned the area around them, looking for anyone that might overhear.

"Michael." Becca looked amazing as she always did in her form-fitting, green, business dress that stopped three inches above the knee. The hallway echoed as her black heels made contact with the hard marble floor. "I'm sorry about Consul Whele. Something seems to be bugging him lately," she said, bitterly as she played with her black eye frames.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he said as he stared off into the distance, not making eye contact with her. "If that is all, I must be off."

Becca stepped to the side, trying to get a better look of Michael, who refused to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

There was nothing wrong, besides what was normally wrong in the world; however, she was wrong. He had no interest of her being this close to his person. Instead, he wanted a certain V-2 soldier, though he wondered if Alex would want to repeat their performance as much as he did. "There is not."

"Do you want the Ladies and me to come up to the Stratosphere tonight?" she asked, eyeing her. Her voice was dipping with desire.

The Archangel knew she was judging him and that it would raise questions if he turned her down. She would know something was up, and she would look into it, which he didn't want. He didn't want her to know about Alex for Alex's safety; Becca, though not the type to use it as blackmail normally, might use if forced. Whele would if he found out, and he couldn't allow that to happen. "Yes," he said, though he had no interest. It was all for Alex.

"Good," she said, smiling.

"If that is all, I must be off," he said, thinking about his favorite sport: watching Alex, even if she was a handful.

*O*O*

Finding Alex was easy as he seemed to be in tuned to her and her location. He found Alex and three other soldiers following Claire and William as they walked through the market. Even in her bulky uniform, Alex attracted him, though the second she spoke, he wondered why. She rudely spoke her mind, and she did whine a lot, but she always spoke the truth which he admired about her. As he thought, he knew why.

His eyes drifted to William, who eyes went between Claire and Alex, as if he couldn't decide which one he wanted. Ever since Alex had saved Claire by taking a knife to the gut, both William and Claire had taken a likening to Alex, talking to her like she was something more than a V-2, which she was. While Claire looked to the woman who saved her life for friendship, William looked for something more, though Michael wasn't sure what. He doubted he wanted a relationship with her, and if he planned to use her, Michael wasn't going to allow it.

However, protecting her was harder said than done as she didn't listen. She thought she knew best and she liked to do as she pleased, testing the waters. When she joined the Corps, he thought it would tame her or teach her how to control her spirit, but it made it worse. She didn't like the V-System or the city's rule, and he knew one day it would drive her away, which he would stop. He couldn't allow her leave.

But once she learned the truth, would it backfire against him? Would she see it as a betrayal? He wouldn't hold it against her if she did, as he had betrayed her trust, keeping things from her. Sleeping with her only made it worst, and he feared she would leave the city or… him if she learned from another. He couldn't allow that to happen, but he couldn't tell her just yet. She wasn't ready.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he turned back to Alex, who was relieved of her post and heading back to the barracks. He watched her for a few seconds as she walked, just studying her movements. Her movements were anything but graceful, but he didn't care, as she had a certain confidence in her that more than make up for it. And as she passed by some trees, he couldn't keep back anymore and swooped down in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He knew he startled her by the look on her face, which she covered up quickly.

"Geez, Michael. You're going to give a girl a heart attack," Alex said, as she walked away from him, deeper into the trees.

He followed her, disappearing from the crowd. "That was not my intention," he said as they stopped in the tree line around the Chosen One statue, which seemed like a joke to the Archangel at that moment.

"Yea, right. So why are you here, Peacock?" she asked, eyeing him. Her blonde hair was glued around her face by sweat, and the wind picked up the free strains of hair sticking out of her pony tail as it blew.

Michael still couldn't help but find her attractive. "Peacock?" he asked. An eye brow rose.

"A nickname, everyone calls you," she said with a smile.

"I do not like it," he said with a low voice, as he backed her into a tree, trapping her. His hand went to her waist pulling her into him.

Alex laughed. "Here I thought last night was a onetime deal," she said. Her hand travel up his arm to his face, stroking his cheek. "And I think the nickname fits you well."

"I do not want a onetime deal, but if that is what you desire, I will give you what you wish," he said, whispering into her ear.

"Am I that good?" She asked, titling her head up as he kissed her neck. She laughed, feeling his hot breath on her, tickling her neck. "I take that as a yes." Both of her hands found their place around his neck as she took pleasure in his touch. "You know someone might see us."

Michael pulled back, knowing that she was right, and that couldn't happen. "I can always take you back to my bed and take you there." He needed her, but he couldn't bring her back yet as Becca and her ladies would be there in a few hours. He couldn't have them finding out about Alex. No, she would have to wait until after he was done with them.

"Like last night?" she teased as she released him and leaned back against the tree.

"Very much so," he said. He wished he had said no to Becca so he could take Alex back, right then and there. "However, I have something to take care of, and we cannot continue this now. I will come get you when I am ready."

Alex huffed. "You get me hot and bother then leave? There should be a rule against that."

"Punishment for calling me the Peacock," he said, still not understanding how he was a Peacock.

She gave him a look. "Really?" she asked, annoyed. "Fine." She pushed off the tree and whipped around away from him. "See you later then. Well, maybe."

He gave her a look. "Maybe?"

"If you leave me like this, I should make you work for it," she said, waving to her body. There was an evil look on her face as she spoke. "A little chase never hurt anyone."

Michael couldn't help by smirk at her tease, which roused him. If she wanted to play chase, he would, as it would make getting her worth so much more, and once he got her, he would never let her go. His wings popped out from his back as he spoke, "I will chase you to the ends of the Earth if I have to; you won't escape, and once I got you, you won't be able to move again." He could see how his words were making her weak at the knees.

With that he took up into the air, heading toward the Stratosphere. Before, he looked forward to these session as it was a release, but now, he wanted it over it so he could get to Alex. There was a small illogical part of him that wanted to have Alex join these session as that would drive him through the roof, but he didn't want anyone else to see her so exposed in pure pleasure. That was reserved for him alone, and then again, he didn't want them to know about Alex.

* * *

**The end for now.**

**Author Note: This story will continue into Season 1, but I want to build Alex and Michael's relationship before that happens. **

**And I hope you like it. Let me know what you think in the reviews. **


	3. Why to Beat an Angel

Same disclaimer as before: I do not get own Dominion.

Also, don't get too spoiled with the speed of the updates. You are just lucky I had more than one chapters written before I even posted the story. :)

This chapter does get a little steamy so be warned, and it will be chapter four that we are going to get into Season 1, which is where the fun starts.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Update

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Why to Beat an Angel**

* * *

As the Archangel flew away, she never hated anything more in her life, and that was saying something as she was once a V-1 living on the streets. Alex had no idea how that man –could she really call him a man?- could this to her. She didn't understand how he had gotten under her skin so fast and made her so weak in the knees. She wasn't the type to fall to her knees over a guy, but here she was, ready to chase after him.

Shaking her head, she headed to the barracks where she had planned to meet Bixby, though she wondered if it was best to see her when she was like this. Taking a long deep breath, Alex cleared her thoughts of him, because she wouldn't allow him to take over her every thought. It was just one night with him even if he hinted it would be more, and it shouldn't be affecting her this much, but he was in her every thought.

Somehow, she made it to the barracks in one piece, and Bixby was waiting for her on her cot. Her heart ached looking at the little girl, who was way too thin to be heathy. It was this girl who made her question everything, and it was this little girl who made her want to run away taking her with her. There wasn't anything stopping her or holding her back besides… Michael. Alex held back her glare because she wasn't sure why she was thinking of him. Why should he hold her back after one night?

Just because he wanted to have another round didn't mean anything; it was probably just sex to him, so why should he be holding her back? He was probably sleeping with countless other women and she was just a knot in his bed post... which she didn't want… though he wasn't sure what she wanted. Taking another deep breath, she stepped toward Bixby, who was spotted her and smiled.

"Alex!" she said, waiting for her.

Bixby was way too small for Alex's likening, but there wasn't much she could do besides giving the girl her rations. Alex didn't need them as much as Bixby did, and she could always have Claire sneak her a sandwich if she wanted to beg which was something she hated to do. She didn't beg on the streets and she wouldn't beg now. "When have you last eaten?" She asked, reaching into one of her pockets for her daily rations.

The girl looked down, embarrassed. "The last time you gave me your rations," she answered.

"Then here. I won't say no for an answer," Alex said, handing her the rations while taking a seat next to Bixby. "Now eat."

"Thanks," she said, almost ripping into the bag.

Alex watched her eat, trying to think of some way to save this girl, and there was only thing she could think of and that was leaving. Seeing her rip into the rations like a staved animal made up Alex's mind; she was leaving as soon as she was ready. A part of her wondered to Claire and Michael, and about leaving them. Maybe, Claire wanted to go with them as she hated this place too? However, she wouldn't even ask as she was needed here. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

That little girl could always being a smile to Alex's face and she didn't even know it. "Good. Just let me get changed."

*O*O*

Alex hated to drop Bixby off at that place, but Bixby had no other place to go; however, soon she couldn't need to. It was that thought that relaxed Alex. It would be over soon, and she couldn't wait. She needed to escape from this prison as soon as possible.

On its own accord without any thought, her legs brought her to the Stratosphere, though she had no real idea if the Archangel was there. He said he had something to do and he would get her when he could, but she was too impatient for that. She was never any good at waiting.

She pondered the idea of going in and waiting there naked on his bed. She could wrap herself in his silk sheets, touching herself as he walked in, but she decided against that. She told him he would have to chase her, and that was what he was going to do. Though she refused to think of it as a test, it was a test, as she would see how interested he was in. Was this some simple fucking or was it more?

Why was she thinking about this so much? Shaking her head, she turned to leave, but before she could walk away, she heard voices coming out of the Stratosphere, all female voices. She turned back and eyed the five women leaving the building. With their clothes and hair out of place and messy, each looked ruffled like they just had a round of wild sex. If Alex didn't know any better, she would think they were doing the 'walk of shame', but why would Michael sleep with all of them? At the same time? One of those ladies was Consul Thorn, and there was no way she could be sleeping with him in an orgy no less.

"Ladies, calm down," Thorn ordered as she rounded them up. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Jumping at the voice, Alex hid herself around a corner not wanting to be seen. She knew she should turn away, but she couldn't. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, so she stayed in the shadows listening.

"He seemed off today, didn't he?" One of the ladies said.

"He's an Archangel. How can you tell when he abnormal?" A different voice answered.

"Ladies, let's hurry. We don't want anyone to know what we did with the Archangel," Thorn ushered. "Remember, no one must find out about these nights."

"You mean our satisfying nights of pure pleasure?" One asked, her voice dripping with desire.

"Let's go ladies." Thorn said. There was a silent warning in her voice. "We can discuss this in private." With that, the ladies voice faded as Thorn ushered them away.

Alex laughed as she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid. Why did she think she was good enough for him? Of course, he would want a V-6 like Becca Thorn and her consorts. How could she ever satisfy him when he needed an orgy to do so? Why would he want her? Why did he take her? Was he just horny and she was the closest one around? Probably. If he did want her, why didn't he invite her to their orgy? Too embarrassed of her? Someone just to put in a closet and only use when he had an itch?... Though again, why did she care? It was a one night stand.

Shaking her head, she turned away from the Stratosphere with one thought in her mind. She wasn't going to be one of those women, who couldn't take a hint. She wasn't clingy, and she refused to be one of those people. If he was embarrassed of her, than he didn't need her and she didn't need him.

Alex needed air and she couldn't do that in the city. She needed out; she needed to be free. Maybe, she should go get Bixby and leave right now, as there was nothing left in this city for her. No one would know that they were gone until she didn't report for her duty, though she doubted anyone would even care if she didn't. She was replaceable.

However, before she could get Bixby, she needed to make sure she had everything and if she didn't, she needed to know how important it was that she got it. She turned in the direction of one her many escape routes, and took off in a jog as she just wanted out.

*O*O*

Outside Vega's walls, it was nothing but dirt and desert, which spread for miles around. With no one to take care of the land, it had died, turning into death, but even its current state, it called to Alex. It was freedom to her. It was the open road, and she could go anywhere that she wanted. She couldn't wait.

For what seemed like hours, she sat in a doorway of a broken, collapsed building that used to be a poker joint. There were still chips and money scattered across the floor, which was left forgotten as the angels started their war against humanity. Though she had no idea of what the world was like before, it was an odd sight to see it laying on the ground untouched. It was like it was frozen in time.

Pushing herself to her feet, she stepped out of the shadows and stared up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly in the dark sky, and Alex couldn't turn away as it was calming to her. She couldn't do this in Vega as the stars weren't as visible. She could lose track of time looking up at the stars, but as she thought about the open, black sky, she wondered about a certain Archangel, who was probably looking for her. She shook her head as she had no idea why he would since he had Becca Thorn. Maybe, he would give up when he couldn't find her and go find Thorn.

Alex took a deep breath to clear her mind. She came out here for a reason and it wasn't to look at the sky or think of him. In one of the abandoned buildings, Alex had her escape plan, which took form in a shape of a red, dusty jeep filled with supplies. The back was full of guns and food, which would last her and Bixby for a good while. It had taken Alex a while to collect all of these items without arising suspicion. It was with the help of Claire that she was able to do so.

Standing at the back end of the jeep, she held a clipboard with a list of everything she needed, and she had everything, though it would be best to get a few more gallons of water. They could never have enough, especially in the heat, and there was no telling if they would have access to water where they were going. Exhaling slowly, she closed the jeep's back door. She knew it wouldn't be much longer.

She stepped away from the jeep and jumped in shock, and as she felt her heart stopped, she eyed him watching her at the entrance of the building. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. Why was _he_ here? Michael wasn't supposed to know about this. He could ruin everything.

"Why are you out of the city?" Michael asked, his voice was stoic as ever, but there was a hint of anger that she recognized.

Finally catching her breath, she stepped toward him. "Isn't it clear? I'm leaving." She knew there was no fooling him, and he probably already knew. "Are you going to stop me? Take me back to get whipped? Stripped of my V-2 status?" She knew what the punishment was, but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her.

"I told you I would follow you to the ends of the Earth."

Was he really playing that card? She was just a fuck buddy to him, and he had enough of them. Why did he need her? "Do you follow Consul Thorn around like this?" she asked. She could see something flash before his eyes as she said that. "Why don't you bug her?"

"Is this a part of your chase?" Before she knew what happened, he had her flushed against the jeep with her arms pinned above her head. He trapped her with his body with his face inches form her. His hot breath tickled her skin. "I do not want her. I want you."

She cursed inwardly as she felt herself get aroused. How did he do this to her? "Then what were those ladies doing in your bed?" she asked. Why was she like this? It wasn't like they were dating anything, but she didn't want seconds.

Michael pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Just because they were in my bed, it does not mean I want them."

"So you think it's okay to sleep with them then me in the same night? Really?" She tried to yank her hands free from him so she could push him away, but he was too strong for her.

"You do not like that?" he asked, his voice soft.

Alex was angrier with herself than him. She was acting like a jealous girlfriend, when she had no right. "God, you-"

"God has no part in this," he said, interrupting her. "I do not think he would improve of what I am about to do to you."

"Not the point," she said snapping. "The point is that it doesn't matter who you sleep with as we aren't together… but… no, I don't like it." He had no idea what he did to her. No idea at all. "You can be with whoever you want to be with."

"I do not like to be with others."

Her whole body shook with laugher, laughing at what he said. "Then why did you sleep with them?"

"I do not want them to know I am sleeping with you."

Oh, there it was: he was embarrassed of her. That explained it all, and it just infuriated her. "Get off," she said, trying to break free. "Get the hell off!"

"No."

"I thought you said you would end this if I wanted you too," she said, wiggling against him. "I want you to."

At hearing her words, he looked hurt, but he continued, "I shall if you want, but you need to understand."

"What's there to understand? You're embarrassed of me! I get it. You want a fuck buddy, but you can be damn sure that I won't be your dirty little secret!" She yelled, fighting against his hold. No matter what she did, she couldn't get free of him.

His look softened. "I am not embarrassed of you, and I do not want you to be my dirty little secret," he said.

"Then why?" she asked, as she stopped struggling.

"I want to keep you safe. If anyone knows about us, I cannot do that," he said, before he kissed her. She didn't stop him, but she fought for control. However, before she could, he pulled away. "I invited them to my bed so they won't know about you. If I were to refuse, they would know something was going on."

"Okay, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

Alex let out a huff as she leaned forward to kiss him again. "Going to let me go?" she asked, wondering why he was letting him off so easy. However, he had a point.

"No, I need to punish you," he said with what appeared to be a grin.

Was he smirking? Did he even know how to smirk? That caught her off guard. "…What? What do you mean by punish?" Alex asked, a bit confused. She wiggled against him, blushing when she felt his erection against her.

"A punishment for leaving the city, but more importantly, a punishment for leaving _me_." His voice was low and ruff, soaking with his own desires.

Alex broke out in laugher, listening to him. "Oh, really? Can you wait until after you have punished me to have me?" she asked as she grinded her hips against his. She could feel his shudder.

"You doubt my restraint?" he asked as he held in his moan.

"Yes. I can feel your desire. If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have followed me out here," she said, teasing him. "Why don't you take me back your bed and fuck me senseless?"

"Were would the punishment be in that?"

"Or you can leave me here unsatisfied, but what would you do about yourself?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I can always find Becca."

He so didn't go there, did he? "Do that then you won't touch this again," she warned. Anger was growing in her.

"I cannot have that, can we? But you still need to be punished," he said.

Alex looked at him, and shook her head. "And how would you do that?"

"I'm going to take you right here and now, against this grimy vehicle," he said, while he switched her wrists to one hand. His now free hand traveled slowly down her body, teasing her, as he made his way to her belt.

She huffed in annoyance as he took his good old time unbuckling her belt. "You do this on purpose."

"Yes."

She wiggled as she leaned her head back. "Maybe, I can do this myself."

Michael look up with a glare. "No, you will not."

"Or what? I have two-"

He released her belt and pressed against her, smashing her against the jeep, before he kissed her. In her shock, he took control and explored her open mouth in pure dominance. The kiss was mind blowing, and it forced everything out of her mind. All she could think about was the kiss and how she wished she could run her hands through his hair. She needed him. Why was he taking his good old time? She knew he was 'punishing' her, but he was taking too long. She pressed her body against him, and grinded hard against him. Using his free hand, he pushed her back.

Before she knew it, he had let go of her hands and had her pants and boxers at her feet, even his pants were unbelted and down. Where was she during all of this? She didn't have time to think as he picked her legs up and wrapped them around him and pushed in without any foreplay. However, even without foreplay, she was wet.

With her hands around his neck playing in his hair, he thrust at a rapid speed, banging her hard against the jeep. Each time, he pushed deep inside her, she let out a loud moan which was match with one of his own groans. "Oh, God," she moaned. He took away her ability to think with those touches of his.

Slowing down a bit, Michael looked up annoyed. "He has nothing to do with this," he said, scorning.

"Don't stop…Please, faster," she begged. Why was he doing this to her? She needed him to go fast.

"Say only my name. No other," he demanded. "Say it." He laid kisses to her neck before sucking.

"Faster," she begged. She knew her back was going to red as she was banged hard against the jeep, but she needed him to go harder.

He looked up, into her eyes. "Say my name. Say it."

"Michael!" she screamed. "Please… Michael… Faster."

With that, he picked up his speed as he moved to her ear, kissing it gently. She could feel _it_ start to build each time he thrust and she was close, so freaken close. The build was so much and she could barely take it. "Oh, Michael," she uttered, which seemed to drive him harder. After a few moment longs, she threw her head back as she felt it release, but he kept going. She had to remind herself that he had more stamina than others…which was why he needed an orgy.

He slowed down again as he pressed his cheek into her hair line. "Do you wish for me to stop?" he asked.

She knew he would stop if she asked, but she could tell he didn't want to, and hearing his voice, she couldn't ask him to. "No, please don't," she begged as if she could feel another build start up in her. "It feels good. So good." She could feel him smile in her hairline.

"Very…well," he said, moaning in her ear. He continued to thrust and it wasn't until a few minutes that he was moaning her name. "Oh…Alex… You're beautiful…so beautiful… Can't get enough." He thrust even harder. "Oh, Alex. I…need you." His voice was almost breaking. "I need to hear you."

Hearing him say her name like that, hearing him moan, it made her melt, and she could feel herself shudder again. "Michael!"

*O*O*

By the time he was done, Alex was exhausted and she couldn't feel her body. She could barely feeling anything besides him holding her. "I think that was better than before," she said, resting her head against his chest.

"I agree," he said, kissing her hairline. After they had finished, he had taken two blankets from the jeep, using one on the ground and the other to cover her. Though there was no chance anyone could come upon them, he didn't want her exposed to the world.

"Really?" she asked, worried that she wasn't enough for him.

"You completely satisfied me," he said, kissing her fingers.

Alex smiled as she looked up. He was dressed, unlike her, but she couldn't move to get dress. Not that she cared as she just wanted to lay here next to him for the rest of her life. "Good." She ran her fingers up his bare arms.

"You make me want to take you again. This time in a bed of course," he said, rubbing his noise in her hair.

"That would be better as that jeep is killer on the back," she said, winking in pain. She glanced at the jeep, which was dented now thanks to the archangel, who had used it an anchor.

Michael suddenly looked worry as his hand went to her aching body. "I hurt you?" he asked. "You should-"

She pushed up and silenced him with a kiss. "It's fine. It just means you have to take care of me," she said, smiling. "Maybe, you can wipe me down with a wet towel."

"As you wish. I will always take care of you." he said as he rolled partly, catching her lips with his.

*O*O*

Getting wiped down was the most erotic thing Alex had experience and she wished it would never end. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his touch, which danced along her skin. "I love your touch," she said.

"I love to touch you," he said, leaning down into her ear.

In the middle of the bed, Alex was lying face down in his bed, completely naked with only a silk red sheet draped across her backside. Wearing only tight briefs, Michael had a leg on each side of her as he hovered above her ass. He used one hand to keep him up, while the other ran the cold towel over her.

"In the future, you need to tell me if I'm hurting you, or we cannot continue this," he said, wiping the forming bruise on her back.

"They aren't anything," she said, thinking back to the hand prints on her arms. "You don't mean to, and when we're having sex, I can't feel anything else but you moving inside me." She smiled into the pillow.

"We should stop then," he said, pulling back from her and dropping the towel. His tone was emotionless, controlled.

Alex's eyes widened and she rolled to face him. "No," she said, reaching to him. Her fingers traced his chin.

Michael looked at her before lowered himself down to her. "Very well," he said before he kissed her.

"Do you not want to?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"You misconstrue. I always want you. Like right now, but I do not wish to hurt you."

She wrapped his arm around him, bringing him closer. "Don't worry about me. If you are, I'll let you know," she whispered, biting at his ear. "You can let go and be yourself with me; you don't need to be guarded with me… unless you want to."

His hand's travel to her legs, pushing them a part. "Not with you," he said, as he got between her legs.

"Good," she said, kissing his neck.

"Just as long as you do not leave," he said.

Alex looked up into his pleading eyes. "This is about the jeep."

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "This isn't just an act to get me to stay, is it?" she asked.

"No. The more I let you in, the harder I'll fight to keep you with me," he said. "I'll not let you leave, so if you want to leave, you better go now."

She closed her eyes, knowing what this was, and it was a warming feeling. He was getting attached to her like she was to him. "I won't leave. I'll stay. I promise."

"Good," he said, pulling her to him.

*O*O*

That Archangel was going to be the death of her, as she was behind schedule for yet another time, and she had to run the whole way to the barracks. She didn't have time to stop and get undress, so she stripped on her way to the showers, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She still had on her sockets when she turned the water on, but she didn't have time to stop. She was going to be late and her commander was going to have her ass.

By the time she got to her locker, she only had ten minutes to make it to her post at the Riesen's house, and she was so going to kill that Archangel, because he thought this was funny. This was not funny at all and she was going to beat him or make him work for it the next time.

"Alex!" Alex flinched at Noma's voice. "What the hell happened to your back?" she asked, racing toward her.

See, this was what happened when she was late. "Just a wild night of sex?" Alex responded, turning from Norm and reaching for her shirt.

Ethan was right behind Noma and stepped in front of the lockers to block Alex. "This isn't a joke. Who is this guy?"

Alex took a deep breath, not sure what to tell them, but she knew it couldn't be the truth. However, if she did, she wondered what they would say? Would they approve? Would they still try to beat him up? "I got this covered. Don't worry," she said looking at him. "Please. I need to get the Riesen house."

"Who is this guy?" Ethan demanded.

Now, she was really going to kill Michael, regardless of the consequences. "Listen, I have to go. We can talk about this later. I promise."

"Fine," Noma replied. "But we will talk about this."

"We will," Alex promised as they moved away from her locker. She yanked her shirt and the rest of her gear out of her locker and bolted toward the house, getting dressed as she went.

*O*O*

When Alex came back the barracks and had taken off her vest, she went straight to her cot to lay down. She had only been a few minutes late for her post, which wouldn't have been too bad if General Riesen hadn't noticed. He pulled her aside to lecture her about the importance of being on time, and he agreed to let it go this time, but next time, he wouldn't. Though he may not tell her commander or punish her, a lecture was worse. That man would never forget. She added it to the long list of reasons why she was going to kill an archangel. It was all his fault.

Though her cot was uncomfortable, it was a sight for sore eyes and she would fall asleep from total exhaustion. Once her body hit the bed, she only closed her eyes for a second before she felt Noma and Ethan standing over her. "I'm sleeping. Can't talk." She pretended to snore.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Noma asked.

They weren't going to let this go, were they? "A night of amazing sex?" she answered, ignoring the looks she was getting.

Noma grabbed Alex and pulled her. "Not good enough," she said.

"Okay, stop," Alex protested as she nearly fell on floor. "We can talk elsewhere. Not here." She pulled her arm from Noma and got to her feet.

"Lead the way," Ethan stated, waving her forward.

Alex took a breath as she made her toward the roof of the barracks, where she had gone in the past to be alone. Not many people went up to the roof as it was off limits, but Alex had never let that stop her. In fact, it felt relaxing to be alone where she wasn't supposed to be.

Once she got to the roof, she walked over to the edge, as she wondered what to say. She had no idea of what she was going to tell them, but Michael was correct. No one could know about them as it could hurt both of them. "So ask away," she said, looking down. The wind felt nice against her face, while the sounds of the city were haunting. No one could deny how bad it had gotten.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Noma asked. "Who did that to you?"

Ethan took a step toward to Alex. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked, softly.

Alex closed her eyes as she thought about the Archangel. Even though he could overpower her at any second and kill her, she wasn't scared of him. She didn't know what it was, but she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her; she could hear it in his voice when he spoke. She could see in his eyes when she looked at him. "I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Then who is hurting you?" Ethan asked, almost snapping.

She turned around, looking between the two of them. "Okay, so when I left the bar with the engineer, we started to go at it in an alley, which I didn't want. He wouldn't listen so I shove him off. These bruises on my arms are from that," she said, mixing the truth with a lie.

"He didn't do anything to you? You know…" Ethan asked. There was something in his eyes as he looked her over. "If so, I'll kill him."

Alex smiled. "No, he didn't."

"If you didn't sleep with him, why were you late the last two mornings?" Noma asked.

Alex didn't answer right away as she was trying to think of something. "I was on my way back to meet you Noma, when I came across this…" She paused to look between the two, wondering if they were buying this. "V-5! He wanted a wild night so I gave it to him, and I guess he wanted another night, which is what happened last night."

"Really? What kind of sex would do that to your back?" Noma asked.

Alex put on a smile. "Well there was this brick wall, and he didn't want to take it easy. He likes the rough stuff."

"Who is this V-5?" Noma asked.

"I can't tell you," Alex answered, quickly. "He doesn't want people to know about us."

Ethan stepped to the edge next to Alex and followed her glaze. "Why do I feel like you are lying to us?"

Taking a deep breath, Alex glanced at him before stepping back. "He's a V-5. He doesn't want people to know he is sleeping with a V-2. Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked. Ethan and Noma had been her friends for years, and they could tell when she was lying. She knew it would be impossible to get anything pass them, but she wasn't sure why they were pushing so hard. "Why this such a big deal?"

"Because if someone is hurting you, we need to stop them. It isn't right," Ethan said as he turned from the edge as well.

"Ethan's right, and if he's a V-5, it doesn't change anything. He shouldn't be doing this to you," Noma said, reaching for Alex, but Alex moved out of her reach. "Alex, please."

Alex couldn't believe this was happening, but at least, she knew they would be there for her when she needed it. "No one abused me. It was just rough sex. Trust me."

"Al-"

Noma started but interrupted by Ethan. "Okay, Alex," Ethan said as stepped to her. "But if you can't handle it, please let us know. We won't be able to take it if something happened to you." He took a deep breath as he reached toward her, brushing the hair out of her face. "Promise me that."

"I will," Alex said, just staring at him. It felt weird for him to touch her like that, but she waved it off. "I promise." There was something in his voice that made her question her decision to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Okay," He said stepping away from Alex toward the door. "Let's go Noma." Noma, who still looked unsure, glanced between Ethan and Alex before she followed after Ethan.

Alex felt terrible as she watched them leave, but she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She couldn't tell them truth, not let anyhow. She wasn't sure what was happening or what would happen, and she didn't want to tell them until she was sure. However, she hated lying to them.

Before she had time to ponder that, she heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping above her, and it didn't take her long to find the Angel flying above her. Time seemed to slow as he lowered himself down on the roof next to her; however, it sped up when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a small kiss, but it was a powerful kiss. "Aren't you afraid someone would see us?" she asked.

He moved her toward the center of the roof and away from the edge. "There is a chance, but it is unlikely."

In the dark, it was hard to see his features, but she could make out the hard lines of his face. "Or maybe, you like the risk," she said.

Michael's hand cupped her face. "There's enjoyment in it, but I do not like the risk. I do not want you to suffer because of this relationship. You deserve a normal life."

Alex snorted. "Nothing is normal nowadays."

His thump swirled the skin on her check. "That maybe truth, but you deserve a possibility of a normal life."

Alex wasn't sure why he was bringing this up now, but she didn't feel like talking about this. Her life was never going to be normal and she didn't want to think about it. "You know, my friends think someone is abusing me from all of these love marks."

Michael's hand dropped from her face and he stepped away from her. "Maybe, this was a mistake."

"Love marks!" She took a deep breath as she tried to control her anger, but it was hard when he was doubting everything. Why couldn't he give this a chance? "If you're going to keep doing this whole 'this is a mistake' thing again, then go, because I'm tired of it already. I want to take the risk, so let me," she said.

He turned back to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're correct," he said, his breath on her face. "But I can't hurt you again. I must control myself."

"But I like it when you lose control," she admitted as she ran her hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have to remain in control when you're with me."

"I wish for that," he said, as he kissed her forehead. "And Sgt. Walker and Sgt. Mack cannot know. We need to be more careful."

"Did you hear that conversion?" she asked, eyeing him.

"I did."

"I didn't know what to say. I hadn't lied to them before," she said, sadly.

He leaned down, resting his forehead against Alex's. "I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Then I won't be," he said, holding her tightly. He inched up her uniform shirt and slipped his hand underneath to touch her smooth, unbruised skin. Alex shivered at the contact, but it felt right. "What was your relationship with Sgt. Mack?" he asked, eyeing her as he rubbed her back.

Alex looked at him, wondering why he asked that. "Just friends. Nothing else. Why jealous?" she asked, smiling.

Michael looked at her before he claimed her lips with his. This kiss was a long strong kiss as they both fought for dominance but Michael won in the end. His hand traveled softly up her back and under her sport bra distracting her. After he had pulled back from the kiss leaving her lips red and swollen, he said, "I find myself jealous when others touch you, no matter how small the touch is. I wish I could claim you publically, so I could punish those who dared."

"You just like to tease me." She could feel her arousal grow.

"You would be incorrect. It is you, who like to tease me," he said, almost growling.

"So are we going to have another round tonight?" she asked, hoping. Hearing his voice was making her all bothered.

He looked at her eyeing her exposed skin as he thought. "Not tonight. You need to rest."

"That's no fun," she whined, playing with the zip of her shirt as she bit her lips. "I'm all bothered, ready to be taken."

Michael let go of her suddenly and stepped back. "And you cannot be late for your post again."

"That's your fault," Alex stated, angrily. The round tops of her boobs were visible as she left her shirt unzipped.

He couldn't turn away from her. "You could have said no."

She snorted as that wasn't possible, not with him. "Have you said no to yourself?" she asked, annoyed. There should be some kind of law that forbidden him from leaving her like this. "So hard," she said seducely. She wanted him.

"No, I have not," he said, reaching for her cheek again. "I have to go." He glanced down at her exposed chest. "If I do not, I might just take you here."

"Then do it," she said with a smile as she played with her zipper even more. However, the look he was giving her, stopped that. "Fine."

He looked at her one last time, before his wings appeared behind him. "I will make it up to you," he said, not turning back to her.

"Only if I can touch your wings next time," she said. She didn't know what it was about his wings, but she enjoyed looking at them, and she wished she could.

"Next time," he said as he took off into the air.

Feeling something warm inside of her, Alex smiled as she watched him leave, and she waited until she couldn't see or hear his wings before she turned to the door of the building. She hoped one day she would be able to tell Noma and Ethan the truth, but for now, she would just take joy in the fact that she wasn't alone. There was something who wanted her, and that meant something.

* * *

**The end for now. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me now through your reviews.**


	4. The Breaking of Normalcy

Same disclaimer as before. I do not own Dominion.

I did borrow some lines from the pilot ep, so you might see some lines that seemed familiar.

I hope you enjoy it. Let me through your reviews.

And I am sorry for the grammar errors. I swear no matter how many times I proof this, I always missed something.

Updated

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**The Breaking of Normalcy**

* * *

Alex was in pure bliss and speechless, which was rare; she couldn't think with Michael's tongue on her, bringing her closer to her release. With her head pressed back against his bed, her hands fisted in the sheets, and with a loud moan, she arched her back up as she was seconds away. There was something about the way his tongue moved that sent her over the edge. She moaned one last time as she came.

Breathing heavily, she laid there as he crawled up to her, touching and kissing her as he went. He made her feel like a princess with the way he treated her, treasured her. It made her feel like she was something more, and she loved that feeling, even if she wasn't. "Michael," she uttered, as his fingers ran up her side.

When he reached her lips, he gave her a long kiss and rolled on top of her. "Alex," he whispers, when he pulled back.

She glanced up at him, put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and in one shift motion, he thrust himself inside of her. He was slow at first, as he watched the expression on her face changed. "You just like to torture me," she moaned, as her hands traced down his back.

Pushing a little harder, he leaned down and place a kiss to her ear. "I want to hear my name," he said, as he took her ear into his mouth.

She let out a small moan as he thrust. "You just like hearing your name," she teased, leaning her head back out of his lip's reach.

"Say it," Michael demanded as he all but stopped. He rested his head in the curve of her neck, his hot breath on her skin.

She let out a whining moan, because he loved to do this to her. "Michael, please," she said, whining. "Please."

He sucked on her neck, giving her a light hickey. "As you wished," he said, pulling back from her neck. He thrust in again, pressing her hard against the bed. "You are mine."

Alex placed a short kiss to his lips, loving his possessiveness, though she could do without the hickey. She didn't need any more marks. "All yours, Michael."

With that, his speed picked up and he thrust in repeatedly, and his nails dug into his back. "Alex," he moaned, as his wings appeared behind him. "…Alex," he repeated, pounding into her.

She arched into him, as she stared at his beautiful wings that had only popped out once before. It usually only happened when he lost control and she loved when he lost control. "OH, I ne-" she started, interrupted by her own loud moan. Her fingers traveled up to the basic of his wings. She felt his shudder as she touched them. "So beautiful," she moaned, pressing her head back.

"Yes, you are," he said, as his wings flapped lightly behind him. He hid his face in her neck as he held her body closed to him.

"Michael," she screamed as she released. Her touch dropped down a few inches and dug into his back as he continued to thrust into her.

He was breathing heavily on her neck as he inched closer to his release. "You drive me insane," he said.

"Good," she whispered into his ear.

*O*O*

Alex loved the feeling of Michael's wings; she could run her fingers through them all day, and judging by the look on his face, he would enjoy that. Sitting in his lap, he held her naked form against his, chest to chest, as she traced the top of his wing. It was hard to believe that something so soft could be so strong, as she knew his wings could deflect bullets. She loved that about his wings.

"You would be the only human who thinks so," he said, as if he could read her mind.

She pushed up slightly out of his lap (to Michael's displeasure) and laid a kiss to both of his wings before she sat down. "Who cares about what others thing," she said, looking up at his face.

There was a weird expression on his face as he eyed her. "You kissed my wings," he said, almost in disbelief.

"I did." Alex laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His traveled up her back and held her tightly as his wings wrapped around them, hiding her from sight. She parted her lips, letting him in, and they remained like that for a few minutes before he pulled back and started to suck on her neck. "You're going to give me another hickey."

"I want others to know you have been claimed."

She laughed as she pulled slightly away. With his wings around them, there was no escape, not that she wanted to. "You don't like to share, do you?"

"Not you," he said, claiming her lips again.

Alex could feel his erection against her legs, and she smiled against his lips. "Does it excite you to have your wings out?" she asked, when she pulled out of the kiss.

With one arm behind her back, he brought the other one to her face, tracing her cheek bone. "Hiding my wings can be exhausting at times."

"Then why do you do it?" she asked, reaching out to touch his wings again. "They're beautiful."

He laughed, which was rare out of him. "I do have to admit they do get in the way, when I'm on the ground, but Angels are consider the enemy and my wings make the people of Vega uncomfortable."

"They don't make me uncomfortable."

"I am glad."

She looked back to his face and his warming expression. "So I take it you even hide them during sex?" There had only been two nights that they had appeared, and each time, it had been mind-blowing.

He pulled her back into another short kiss before he answered her. "You would be the first. None of my other partners had liked them, as they reminded them that I am not human. Not even Becca had liked them."

Alex normally puffed when he said Thorn's name, because she was jealous of Becca, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone. She didn't want to be jealous and she didn't want anyone to know that she was, but she knew the Archangel could see it. However, hearing the Senator's name now didn't bring out jealous; it brought out anger at how she treated Michael and his wings. "Her lost," Alex stated as she would show him how much she loved his wings.

"Very much so," he stated, as his dropped to her butt, picking her up.

"Are you going to show me?" she asked, slightly giggling. He didn't answer her, kissing her, as he guided her down on his erection. She could feel him shudder as he went inside of her. She leaned back, breaking out of his kiss and treasuring this feeling with him. "Oh, Michael," she moaned.

With that, he started to move her up and down on him.

*O*O*

Even with the secrets, she didn't regret her relationship with Michael, though he was her commander officer; however, visiting Bixby was close to bringing her to that point. She would've been gone already if it wasn't for him. She took a deep breath as she thought back to Bixby. How can they expect a V-1 to live? Alex knew she had to do something, because Bixby wasn't going to make it much longer if she didn't. If children were so important to his city, then why didn't they take better care of them?

Using the secret tunnels under the city, she made her way to her jeep, and though she wasn't going to use it to escape, she could use some of the supplies for Bixby until she figured out what she was going to do. She had to think of something, because she couldn't let that little girl starve. Though it wasn't the life Alex wanted for Bixby, if she could keep her alive until she was old enough for the military, she would be fine.

When Alex stepped into the old poker building that housed her jeep, she knew something was wrong. She drew her gun as she slowly approached the sound coming deep within the building. Even with all of her training, her heartbeat was beating rapidly as no one should be here. Why would anyone? How would anyone know about this place? There was only one person-well angel- who should know and that was Michael. Was he here? Why would he be here? Was he planning something?

Though she did not know the status of their relationship and what it meant to him, she doubted he would do anything like that. Even though it had only been a few weeks, she trusted him. He wouldn't do this to her. He had been warm and gentle with her; there was no way he would… Unless he didn't trust her.

Shaking her head, she picked up her speed and headed toward the noise. As she rounded a corner, she was shocked at what laid in front of her. At a slapjack table was three eight balls and they were playing a game oddly enough. Her heart was off to the races as she hadn't see so many eight balls so close to Vega in some time. What were they doing here besides playing Texan hold Em?

She had no idea, but she knew she couldn't stay here as there was no way she could last against the three of them. Her only luck was that they hadn't notice her yet and there was a chance she could escape. However, as she stepped backward, she stepped on a piece of glass, breaking it. She hoped they didn't notice, but she had no such luck as they whipped around and smiled at her.

"Fuck," she cursed, shooting a few rounds before she bolted out of the building. Michael was going to kill her.

Somehow she was able to get and climb in the military truck before they reached her. She slammed her foot on the gas, bring the truck to life. However, she didn't get far as the male eight ball was able catch up, using his wings. With one hand on the wheel, she picked up her gun and fired. "Get off!" she yelled.

The eight ball broke the side window and reached in. "I just want to have some fun."

Alex tried to aim at him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed it away. "Get off."

"I want to have some fun. It isn't like you hadn't slept with an angel before. I can smell him on you," he said, smirking at her with his black eyes which looked demon like. "You must be fun in bed for him sleep with you so many times."

"What?" she uttered, still fighting to break his grip and stay on the dirt covered road. She looked forward seeing the walls of Vega, which she couldn't get to fast enough. She pressed the gas harder.

"His scent is all _over _you. Stronger than if you were just talking to him. No one is a better lover than an angel," the eight ball stated, inching deeper into the truck. "You must taste good. Can I taste you like-"

"Get off!" Alex felt ill, listening to this thing. How could he smell Michael on her? Using her disgust, she was able to break free from his grip and take aim at him. With no hesitation, she fired. "I don't think Michael would like that," she yelled, firing again. She wasn't sure if he heard her over the gun fire, but the expression on his face told her he did.

She shook off his smile and reached for the radio. Though this was going to get her in trouble, she was going to have to radio in, and Michael really was going to have her ass and not in the fun way.

*O*O*

Alex really hated this room, and it wasn't because of the V-3 Commander yelling at her, telling her she could be stripped of her V-2 status and kicked out of the Archangel Corps. A part of her wondered if that would be so bad, as she wouldn't have to listen to anyone and she could leave with Bixby. She doubted that Michael want to be with her after everything that she had done. She was a handful that he wouldn't want, just like her father. Jeep didn't want her, so why would the angel?

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she heard the door open to the room. She didn't open her eyes to see who it was, as she knew who it was by the sound of his steps. _Here it comes_, she thought sadly.

"Leave the whip," he say to the commander, and he waited until after the commander left before he spoke again. "You know the rules and why they exist. Everything in Vega has a purpose, which is how the city survives. Founding law: 'For the protection and good of all, gates are inviolable,'" Michael said in his monotone voice.

Alex opened her eyes, but she didn't even bother to look at the Archangel; however, she couldn't take her eyes off the whip. He wasn't going to whip her, was he? He couldn't! "We have a right to leave. We all do," Alex stated.

"No, _you_ don't," he said, his eyes burning into her. She knew what he meant by that. "Tell me about the angels."

She took a deep breath. "There were three of them, all eight balls, but something about them was different. One of them could change his body. He had wings," she said.

"Where were they?"

"A couple miles down the strip."

"What were they doing?"

"Playing Texas hold 'em," she said, laughing making a joke out of it, but the Angel didn't laugh. "Not kidding."

"And what were you doing out there? You know the punishment for going outside the walls," he said. His voice got even colder if that was possible.

"I'm gonna be purged?" She wasn't sure why he was doing this, when he knew she left the city a lot. She had done so many times, and she had never be whipped, even when he was the one who found her.

"No, you're Archangel Corps, but if you ever do anything like this again, I'll not spare you," he said, warning her. "Do you understand me? Stand up," he demanded.

Was he really going to whip her? Sure, she shouldn't be treated differently because she was sleeping with an Archangel, but why did he have to be the one to whip her? There should've been a rule against that.

"Stand up," he ordered again.

Alex huffed as she got to her feet and leaned forward against the table as she readied herself, though she wondered if she could ready herself for it. She winked in pain as she felt the whip against her back, and with every whip, she made a promise that wouldn't forgive the Angel for this.

*O*O*

Standing at her post was painful and keeping a few feet from William was stressful. He had noticed her pain and kept checking on her, to Claire's enjoyment, but it made her want to kill something. Maybe, she should leave the city again and kill those leftover eight balls, but that would be risky and stupid. Plus, she didn't want to anger the peacock again. She headed back toward the barracks as fast as she could with the pain in her back slowing her movements. Her skin felt tight and any movement jarred them, sending pain through her body.

Just as the barracks came into view, she felt two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into the owner's chest. He kept his arms on her lower back as not to rub her cuts. Then suddenly, he took off into the sky with his wings flapping around them loudly. Before Alex knew what happened, they were up high, heading back to the Stratosphere, but that didn't stop her from struggling.

"Stop fighting," Michael ordered. "I do not wish to drop you."

Alex looked up, glaring at him, but the Archangel wasn't looking at her as he flew through the air. She stopped fighting as he was right, and she didn't want to fall to her death, but she wasn't going to play easy. When he set her down in the Stratosphere, she put as much distance between them as possible, putting the bed between them. "Stay back," she ordered as he tried to round the bed.

Michael looked hurt, but he remained back. "I did not wish to hurt you."

"You whipped me," she said, snapped.

"You left the city," he replied with his monotone voice. "You know the rules."

She felt herself growl as she listened to him. "You never whipped me before, and I have left the cities many times."

Michael took closer step to the bed. "I did not want to whip you, but you have been caught outside the walls, and I had no choice," he said. His voice was soft, making it hard to be mad at him.

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that he was correct. Before, it was just him and he get away not punishing her, but this time, he couldn't as too many people knew about it. "Fine, but you won't get off easy," she said, stepping toward him, closer to the bed.

Looking at her, he stepped closer. "You still left the city. Why?" he asked, demanding answers. "You promised." It came out almost as a whimper, and it pulled at her heart strings.

She almost laughed as she crawled on his bed. "I went to the jeep to get some food for Bixby," she said, sitting on her legs. She tried to hide her wink from the pain in her back, but it was clearly visible.

"Lay down," he ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Let me clean your back," he said, taking off his coat. "Take your shirt off and lay down."

Alex scrutinized him with her eyes, as she slowly unzipped her shirt and pulling it out of her pants. Taking it off slowly, she said, "Don't get any ideas."

Michael was quick and had gotten a few wet towels in a matter of seconds, which was quite amazing to watch. Returning to his bed with the wet towels, he spoke, "Ideas about what?"

After throwing her shirt aside once she had pulled it off, she laid on her stomach. "I don't sleep with people who whip me," she said, stealing one of his many pillows and stuffing it beneath her upper chest.

The bed shifted under his weight as he climbed in and crawled to her. He hovered over her body like he had done so in the past. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, saying, "You cannot resist me for long." His fingers traced up her back, avoiding the cuts from the whip.

"We'll see," she said, closing her eyes. Though she understand why he whipped her, she couldn't help but be upset at him. He was her lover- yup, still weird to think of him like that- and he shouldn't have whipped her.

Michael's fingers pulled at her dull, black, sport bra. "You will need to take this off for a proper cleaning," he said.

Alex knew what he was doing. "It's fine."

She could feel him smirk in her hair line as he continued to finger the fabric. "If you do not remove it," he started, whispering in her ear, "I will rip it off."

Alex pushed herself up slightly onto her elbow to look at him. "You wouldn't," she said, refusing to admit that his words turned her on. That had been one of her many fantasies when she thought about sex, having her clothes ripped off even if it was impractical.

"I would," he said. "Do you wish to bet?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You can't."

Before she could say another word, he pulled at the thin fabric, ripping it from her sore body. Alex could hear the fabric tear as he pulled at it. Even when he yanked it out from under her, it was still a surprise that he had done so with such ease. "See," he said, smiling. "Now lay back down."

Alex, doing what she was ordered to do, lowered herself back down in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that."

"I warned you," he replied, placing the cold, soaked towel onto her back. "You should listen to me when I speak."

"Nope," she said, smiling as she tried to control her winking. Even though his touches felt nice, her cuts still sung whenever the towel pass over them. "I don't think you would like me as much if I wasn't rebellious."

He laughed as his free hand worked itself into her pants, caressing her hip bone. "You would be correct."

She closed her eyes, as she felt his fingers inched farther down. "You can't break my will," she said, her voice uneven. She hoped he didn't notice.

Michael stopped cleaning her back and lowered himself down to her. "I can feel your desire."

Alex cursed as a moan escaped from her mouth. His fingers were driving her up the wall, and tearing down her defenses. "You just like to tease me," she said with a heavy breath.

He withdrew his hand from her pants placing it higher on her waist to pick her up. On his knees, he rotated her to face him before he pulled her into his lap, and shifting slightly, he stuck his legs out in front of him. His hands dropped to the spot under her ass and wrapped her legs around him. "You are the one who is teasing." His eyes glanced down to her exposed chest.

"That's your fault," Alex said, leaning toward him. She felt her willpower die as he ran up his hands up her side. "What do you do to me?" she asked, working his shirt up.

He lift his arms up so she could get his shirt off. "The question is what you have done to me," he said, before giving her a long, hard kiss.

Alex pulled back from kiss. "Well apparently the other angels can smell you on me," she said, as her fingers traced down his back along the area that his wings would be.

Michael leaned back away from her and stared. "What are you talking about?" With a deep breath, she recounted everything that the Eight ball had said to her, and not to her surprised, she could see his jealousy in his eyes. "It's lucky that he was killed at the wall as I would have executed him slowly for even suggesting that you sleep with him."

"Geez, I think he was just joking," she said, shuddering at the thought of sleeping with an eight ball.

He looked at her. "You are mine. No others should touch you, and since he smelled me on you, he should have not tried to claim you for himself," he said, almost growling.

Alex looked at him. "So it's true?" she asked.

"Yes, angels have a better sense of smell and we smell differently than humans, but if we spend enough time around them, we can start smelling as humans," he explained, tracing the curve of her boobs.

She looked at him. "So basically, you claimed me to all angels?" she asked.

Michael dug his hand into her hair, pulling it out of the bun. "Somewhat, though I wish I could claim you publicly," he said, laying back putting her on top of him. "But for now, I will claim you now in my bed."

Alex let out a sigh as she leaned down and captured his lips. He was right: she couldn't resist him, no matter how mad she was at him, but with her back hurting, he let her be on top, which put her in control. She was going to tease him and make him suffer. She smiled as she started to unbuckle his pants.

*O*O*

Noma was eyeing her since that meeting on the roof top, and it was starting to annoy her. She thought about pulling Noma aside and talking through whatever this was with her, but she knew Noma wouldn't listen to her. When Noma was like this, it was best to let her work through it; however, it was harder said than done. To make matters worse, Ethan had been eyeing her too, though there was something different in his eyes. He seemed more worried than Noma.

Ignoring them like she had been doing, she made her way to the Riesen's house to guard Claire, who had been asking her more questions lately. It had her wondering if Claire wanted to run away, something Alex didn't judge her on. Being the Daughter of the Lord of the City was a huge pressure that Alex wouldn't wish on anyone as Claire would rule this city one day. Everyone was judging her.

Exiting the General's home, she headed to the barracks, but like last time, she didn't make it far. Michael had intercepted her the second she exited the building and asked her to follow him. By the way he spoke, she knew this wasn't going to be a hook up, which was what they seemed to do a lot.

The second she entered Michael's room she felt something was off, and she was proven right as she was suddenly attacked. She wrestled with the man for a few seconds before she threw him aside and drawing her sword. She lunged at the man, who lifted up his own sword to block. This went on for a few seconds as their blades clashed.

Then as Alex had him on the defensive, the man pulled back. "Okay, okay, okay." He lowered his blade and turned to the angel. "You've trained her well, Michael," Jeep said, backing up from Alex with his arms up in the air.

Alex stared at him in disbelief. "Dad? How did you get here?" Her mind wasn't working at the moment and nothing made any sense.

"I came back a few hours ago to see you, to talk," he said, reaching for her.

Anger rose up in Alex, the likes she had never felt before, and all she wanted to do was hurt the man in front of her. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say. You gave me up. A scribbled note left in the night made that clear. Do you remember what it said? I do. 'You'll be an orphan now, Alex.'" He made her sick just by looking at him.

"I didn't think I'd make it back," Jeep said, trying to reason with her.

She wished she could kill this man, as he caused her so much pain. She blamed him for everything bad that had happened in her life. "I was 11. You left me alone." She crossed across the room, trying to get away from him.

"You had Michael."

Her mouth was working faster than her mind was. "He isn't even human," she snapped, regretting it the second she said. No, he wasn't human, but he was more than that. She just needed to glance at the unmade bed to remember that.

"Human enough to side with us against his own. The only one to fight for us. Without Michael, we would've lost the war," Jeep stated, crossing to her. "Alex!" She ignored him.

"Alex, nothing has been done that wasn't necessary," Michael stated, looking at her. He was trying to talk to her through his eyes, but she couldn't look at him, not after what she had said.

She felt so much hatred and everything they said was making it worst. "'Necessary'?" She snapped at Michael before turning to her father. "Do you realize by making me an orphan, you put me in the lowest caste? A 1. If I hadn't become a soldier, I wouldn't have had anywhere to sleep or anything to eat. You basically left me to die." Did he not understand what he did to her?

Jeep stepped toward her, as if he was afraid she would bolt. "It isn't the life I would've chosen for you. None of it is."

Alex had enough of Jeep, her so called father, and had to get out of here; however, it wasn't going to be easy. There by the door was the Archangel, who was blocking her way. "Get out of my way," she said, snapping at Michael, who made no movements. "Move, now." When he didn't, she add with a soft cracking voice, "You don't get to do this. You knew and said nothing. How could you?" He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to say as there was nothing he could say. "I trusted you." She fought back her tears.

Her father called to her. "Alex."

She turned on a dime and snarled, "You can go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You don't have a daughter." She glared at them both before she stepped to the door, right pass Michael, who had moved aside. "Both of you can go to hell, and leave me the hell alone."

"Alex," Michael called. His concern was breaking through his normally monotone voice as he called after her, and it was this emotional tone that drew the attention of her father.

Not caring to listen or stop, Alex couldn't get out of the room fast enough and made it to the barracks in record time. She wanted to get to Bixby so she could she could inform the little girl of her new plan. She was leaving Vega tonight during the Jubilee as neither Michael nor her father would notice until she was miles away. There was nothing in this city that was left for her as everyone in this town were filthy liars.

*O*O*

Standing next to her father with so much anger building up inside of her without snapping was the most difficult thing on the planet, and Alex didn't know she managed it. After everything that happened, she didn't know how she did it. Maybe, it was because she still wondered why he left her. "I've got nothing to say to you," she finally snapped, as he took a step closer to her.

"Then I'll do the talking," he said, digging into his pocket for a picture of Charlie, her mother. He stared at the picture for a second before he handed it to her.

Alex stood there for a few moments before she took the picture from her father. Killed by an Eight Ball, her mother was taken early from her, and there were times that she had forgotten what she looked like. "I never knew there were any pictures of my mother," she said, holding back the tears.

"This is the only one. It's been my good luck charm all these years," Jeep said, looking at her. With a deep breath, he add, "Now it's yours."

She didn't know what to say, because it meant a lot to her that he had given it to her. But what could she say? She was still angry at him. "Thanks," she said, saying the only thing that came to mind. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

Silence fell between for a few seconds as no one knew what else to say. Took a deep breath, Jeep glanced at Michael, who was staring forward. Without taking his eyes off the Archangel, he said, "So how long?"

Alex's eye twitched as she put the photo away. Just because she would cherish the picture of her mother, it did not mean she wasn't still mad at him and she would forgive him. "How long what?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

He stepped closer to her, which annoyed Alex, and whispered, "How have you been sleeping with Michael?"

Her mind flipped and her stomach twisted, as she looked toward him, only to find Jeep glaring at the Archangel. How could he have known? What gave it away? "What?" she uttered, not sure of what to say.

"I'm not sure if I want to beat him for touching you or thank him that you aren't dead," he said, still staring at Michael. He eyes drilled into the angel, as if he was daring Michael to look at him, but the Archangel never turned to him, keeping his glance forward and his body perfectly still. It was as if he knew that they were taking about him and was forcing himself to look away.

Alex wasn't sure what to make of her father. "How did you know?" she asked, eyeing the angel out of the corner of her eye. Even though she was still pissed at Michael, she couldn't look away, because she still felt the same away about him, though she wasn't sure what that was.

"The way he looked at you when you left the Stratosphere," he answered, looking at Alex. "If I didn't know him as well as I did, I would have missed it."

"And what did it look like?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"Like his whole world just walked out on him," Jeep answered.

Alex stared at him, pondering that statement, because she wasn't sure about Michael's feelings for her. Sure, they had sex a _lot _and the angel was very possessive, but she wasn't sure what that all meant. "In any case, why does this matter?" she asked, shifting and turning from Michael. As she moved, she saw Claire watching her, giving her a look.

"I consider Michael to be a good friend, but I don't support this," he said, softly so only she could hear. He turned to Alex, who had side stepped away from him, and pulled her back to him. He held her upper arm tightly, keeping her from inching away. "You're only going to get hurt."

Trying to yank her arm away, anger rose up inside her again, and it took all that she had to keep it inside. Why did he think he got a say in this? He left her alone to die on the streets, so he didn't get a say in her life. He lost all rights to that, and he would have to deal with it. "You have no say who I sleep with," she sneered in a whisper.

"Alex," he said, a soft warning.

Taking a deep breath, Alex scanned the area around them, making sure no one was listening. Her eyes flicked to Michael, who seemed to know she was looking and turned to meet her glance. He held her in place for a few seconds before she look away. Once she was sure no one was listening, she turned to Jeep, saying, "You don't get a say."

"If anyone finds out, you'll become a social pariah, worse than a V-1. You know that, right?" he asked, harshly as he squeezed her arm tighter. "Is he worth it? Is he?" He waited a few seconds before adding, "You need to end this."

"I don't care what you have to say," she said, knowing that Jeep was correct, but she couldn't find herself to care. She had already hit rock bottom, and she wasn't afraid of it. She was willing to risk everything to keep feeling whatever she was feeling for the Archangel. He had given her back hope, and she didn't want to lose it. "And you had already done so when you left me. Remember? You left me."

"Alex," he said, repeating her name again, but it wasn't as harsh. His grip die as he looked at her.

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about this anymore… And it's starting," Alex said, silencing him. She didn't want to talk about this anymore, and she really didn't want to talk to Jeep anymore as all he did was make her angry. He had no right to, not after everything that happened. He had left her alone to suffer while he did whatever he went off to do. Michael, even if he kept things from her, hadn't left her and would never leave her.

*O*O*

Not knowing what had happen to Michael felt like a bullet to her heart, because even if she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit it (not after everything), she cared for him deeply…No, that wasn't right as there was no denying it. She was in love with him, even if he was unable to return her feelings. She loved him more than she thought possible, even if the relationship started a few weeks ago.

Alex tried to go to help him, as she couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Watching him fight that other angel, while she did nothing was one of the hardest thing she ever had to do. However, her father wouldn't let her go, and though she had no interest in listening to him, he had a point. She had to make sure this bunker wasn't beached and if it was, she had to protect Vega's rulers, because if something happened to them, it would be a mad house. Plus, there was nothing she could do to help Michael, and besides, he knew what he was doing. She had to trust him that he could, even if she was pissed at him for lying to her.

Just as her anger reached its peak, it all came crashing down at the sight of Jeep being stabbed and bleeding on the floor. The sight of his blood had grabbed her attention and made everything around her disappeared, as she tried to save his life. With a hand pressed hard against his wound, she tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too deep and she couldn't stop it. She called for a med kit, but no one was listening to her. Why wasn't anyone listening to her?

Then, she heard him say his final words, but none of it made any sense. None of it. Sure, she had thought that he had died years ago and had faced his death, but this time was worse. Much worse. It made her feel empty inside as she stared down at her bloody hands. How could he walk into her live again and die? And how could their last conversion be a fight? It was all too much for her.

Trying to shake herself out of it and to make sense of everything, she stood and pulled back her sleeves to stare at her new found tattoos. Shock at their presence on her skin, she ignored the scene around her. She didn't care that Arika and her party were being dragged out; she didn't care that everyone was looking at her. She cared about none of it, and it wasn't until David Whele was standing in front of her that she snapped back to reality.

Alex did not like his tone as he harshly grabbed her arm to look at her tattoos; however, David Whele's look was better than the look she was getting from William, or even Claire. They were looking at her like she was something important, but she wasn't. She had no idea what any of this meant; heck, she wasn't even sure what the Chosen One was. How was she supposed to save the world with tattoos?

When Michael walked into the room, Alex spared him a small look before she returned to staring at her arm. He didn't make eye contact with Alex, but seeing him relaxed her slightly, until she realized that he had offered Becca Thorn some comfort, but she force herself to let it go as she had other things to worry about. Her jealousy wasn't important at the time and either was how Michael admitted that she was the Chosen one. Getting this shit off her arm was all she could think about… though her anger grew once more for the Archangel.

*O*O*

Alex so was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Michael had glided her back to his room until he sat her down on this bed. She was still covered in her father's blood, and it sickened her. How could this happen? Why was this happening?

"Let me clean you," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts. His voice was soft as he tried to calm her.

Alex's eyes snapped up and she scooted backward away from him. "Leave me be," she begged, getting off the bed. She couldn't be on his bed right now, which was still a mess from their morning activities. It was a painful reminder.

"You were never alone," Michael said.

"What?" She asked, her mind wasn't working.

Michael crossed and stood in front of her, not touching her, though she could feel his breath on her skin as he spoke. "When Jeep left, you were never alone; I watched over you. I made sure you joined the army. I formed the Archangel Corps so that I could stay close to you without arousing suspicion," he said, reaching toward her. His fingers hovered above her skin, hesitating. "Everything was done so you could train in secret. No one could know who you were."

Anger grew inside her, when she thought about her relationship with the Archangel. He knew the whole time and he continued to sleep with her? Was this some kind of joke? Why wouldn't he tell her? Was this why her father wanted her to end their relationship? "Am I supposed to thank you- thank Jeep for all of this?"

"No, it just is," he said in his monotone voice.

She backed away from him. "And what do you call sleeping with me? A bonus?" she asked, snapping on him. Why did he sleep with her if he was just supposed to watch her? "Was I some kind of prize? Just someone to sleep with?"

Michael stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms. "No, you are something more. What I feel for you is something more than just a charge. You are my lover, someone I cherish deeply."

Alex felt her heart stop, hearing him say that, but then she remembered Becca and she forced that out of her mind. How could he say any of those things, when he lied to her? He kept things from her. "I don't know anymore," she admitted, fighting out of his arm. "I don't know what these mean."

He let her do so, but there was a clear hesitation in his eyes. "As your father, Jeep held the tattoos on his body for when you were ready. He knew it might mean his death."

Alex wanted to be somewhere else. "I'm not ready." She stepped away to the open window and remained silent for a few seconds before she spoke, "I'm no savior. I'm not sure want I am."

Michael eyed her as he walked toward her. "You are," he said, softly. "It's up to you to decipher the tattoos. I bore them on my body before they were transferred onto Jeep's, but they were always meant for the Chosen One." He reached for her hair, entangling his fingers into her blonde, messy hair. She didn't move out of his reach.

"First the tattoos were on you. Then they were on Jeep. Then they're on me," she said, leaning into his touch, even if she knew she shouldn't. She wasn't even sure what she thought about this relationship anymore; he lied to her many times. How can she love someone who did that to her? "How do I know they're not meant for someone else? What are they?"

"Our fate. Our hope written in a language long since forgotten, one even I do not know," he said, as his hand dropped from her hair and down to her arm. "Can you show them to me?"

Alex took a deep breath before she unzipped her shirt slowly; her eyes never left his. Before she would have teased him about not getting any ideas, but now, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to even think about sex. She took another deep breath as she took her shirt off and held it in her hands. She could feel a chill in the air as she stood there in front of Michael in her sport bra, remaining perfectly still.

He hovered over her, looking at her with a soft look. "Can you read them?" he asked, running his fingers over the tattoos on her right shoulder.

Alex held back her glare at his touches. Why couldn't she stop him? "I can't," she said, staring at his fingers on her skin.

"You must. This is war, and what's in those tattoos will guide you through what's to come. They will lay out the path through which mankind can be redeemed and Gabriel and his legions pushed back, but this path will not be easily traversed," Michael stated. "At every step, you must choose which course to take. I believe you are the only one that can end this war." He placed a hand under her chin and titled it up so he could looking into her eyes.

"I'm just a one person, Michael," she said, trying to look away, but she couldn't. He was so close he could kiss her.

"How can you be sure? Jeep believed, Alex," he said, his voice was soft. It was almost relaxing. "He had faith in you, and so do I. Try."

Alex took a deep breath as she turned from him and stared at her arm. Just as she felt a headache forming, the tattoos on her arm started to move and change form. Her breath disappeared as words appeared on her arm: _Don't trust those closest to you_. Her heart started to race as she tried to think about what that meant.

"Can you discern anything?"

Hearing him snapped her out of her thoughts. Did the tattoo mean Michael? Did it mean Noma and Ethan? She felt sick thinking about it. If that is the case, who could she trust? "No," she stated, lying. If these tattoos were right, she couldn't tell him the truth. She was on her own.

But how couldn't she trust her lover? Yes, he lied to her, but would he betray her? She wasn't sure, but she hoped it wasn't true. Alex looked into his eyes one last time before she turned from him. It was difficult, because she could see the emotion behind his eyes, and it was a struggle to turn away. He didn't try to stop her, even if his fading touch lingered on her skin.

As fast as she could, she bolted from him, not even bothering to put her shirt back on until she was out of the room.

* * *

**The end for now. **

**Author's note:**

**I want to stay close to cannon but not be exactly the same, which is a fine line. It will be in the next chapter that things will get interesting. :)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**


	5. The Catnip and the Fake

Hola, I am back. I hope the wait wasn't too bad.

Same disclaimer... I do not own Dominion. And there are some lines that I stole from the Show.

I sure do miss it though. My Thursdays are empty with it.

I hope you like it. Let me know through reviews. Plus the More reviews, the faster I update. :)

updated

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**The Catnip and the Fake**

* * *

William wasn't sure to make of his father or this situation as David Whele went off into a rant when they got into his office. For a while, William had let his father go off, barely saying anything, but the second his father insulted his religion, he went too far. However, his father always went too far, and he wondered why he ever tried with his father, when all he did was insulted him and everything he believed in. It was no wonder why he went to Gabriel, when the Archangel appeared.

"I don't know what it all means, but I'm not bowing to anyone, and you aren't either. Alex Lannon is now our greatest threat, and to make matters worse, Claire Riesen doesn't love you, which makes your union that much harder," his father said, as he took a drink of whiskey. "I can feel my plans slip through my hands."

With Alex being the Chosen one, William had so many questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them. He had tried to get to know her, because she had saved Claire with no care to herself, which showed her character, but now, he wanted to know her just to know her. However, she was keeping him at an arm reach as if she didn't trust his motives. "I don't believe Alex is a threat," William stated.

David Whele turned to him, wide eyed for a split second before smiling. "Alex? She's Alex to you?" he asked. His smile was almost evil.

"…Yes." William wasn't sure where his father's mind was going, but it wasn't good. "Ever since she had saved Claire's life, I had made an effort to know her," William replied, not quite sure what to tell his father. After hearing his anger toward Alex, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his father anything.

His father stepped forward eyeing William for what seemed like an eternally. "I can use this," he said slowly, stepping back to his desk and pouring another drink. "I can use this," he repeated, though this time it sounded devilish.

William did not like where this was going. "Where are you going with this?"

"Don't be stupid, William. It doesn't suit you," he said, talking a large slip of his drink. "Get close with Lannon, get to know, woo her."

Woo her? That struck him hard, because he really did love Claire, though he did find Alex captivating. "What about Claire? I don't think that would be wise," he said, though he wondered what it would be like to woo the Chosen One.

"If we don't, William, we'll lose," he said, putting the class down hard. "And through her, we might learn something that we can use against Michael." He paused to take other drink. "I don't trust that Angel. You can't trust any of them."

The Principate's mind went straight to Gabriel, who had be told of this right away as it would change things, and before he did anything, William wanted to check with Gabriel. Maybe, the Archangel had a plan already. Maybe, he thought the same as his father? Though he didn't share his father's sentiments fully, his father was right about Michael, and he didn't trust his influence on Alex, who was very impressionable at the moment. "I trust Alex."

David turned to him as if he was shocked at what William had said. "Don't be so naïve," he said. "She's a threat. If you don't trust me, woo her, which shouldn't be too hard to do as she's a V-2. Just show her some love," he said.

"And about Michael?" William said. "Surely, he would-"

"Michael isn't as innocent as you think," his father snapped. "Let me tell you about his nights in that Stratosphere and how women are catnip to him."

"Catnip?" William asked, shocked. He wasn't sure what to make of that, but that couldn't be true. "Sleeping with the women of Vega?" That couldn't be right, could it? "Surely, that's not true. No woman would possibly be sleeping with-"

"You're so blind, William," David said, cackling. "He's sleeping with Consul Thorn, and it probably won't be long before he's sleeping with your Alex. She's in a bad spot, William, with her Father's death, and Michael could use that."

That couldn't be true, could it? Why would someone like Becca be sleeping with an angel? If anyone found out, there would be an uproar, and there would be no doubt that Senator would ask Becca to step down. Why would she risk it? "He wouldn't. Not Alex," William said. His mind wandered to Alex, wondering if his father was correct.

David laughed again. "Then woo her. Protect her from the Archangel's influences."

"What if Claire's find out?" William asked, still unsure.

"I doubt she would even care," his father replied before he went off into another rant. His father held a real hatred toward the Riesen family, as he blamed them for the decline in Vega. He thought they were weak and handling the situation with Evelyn wrong. They didn't understand the threat that city posed.

William let his father go off into this rant as he thought about Alex and what he was going to do. Sure, his father was incorrect about Michael in some regard, but he wasn't sure he was willing to risk that with Alex. He had to make sure she was protected and safe from Michael. Maybe, Gabriel would have a plan.

*O*O*

Words echoed in the cold night as William Whele said spoke over the cold body of Jeep. His words were supposed to bring comfort, but all they did for Alex was made her sick. There her father laid dead, because she was powerless to do anything as he died right in front of her. To make matters worse, her last words to her father were words of anger and hatred; she had let him die, thinking she hated him. She didn't know how to get past that. Also, she was worried about herself and Michael, who had lied to her more than once, and it made her wonder if her father had been correct about the Archangel, which hurt on so many levels.

Alex fought back the tears as she watched Ethan set the torch down, lighting her father's body on fire. It took mere seconds for the flames to engulf the body and for the smoke to rise high in the night, blocking out the darken sky. She watched as the blaze devoured the cloth covering his body, licking his skin, and then suddenly, it got the better of her and she had to turn away. She didn't what it was, because she had smelled burning bodies before and was used to the smell of burning flesh, having to have burned quite a few bodies. But right now, the smell was getting the better of her. Maybe, it was just because it was her father.

Standing far back from the funeral, she stood by a building's corner, hiding herself from view. Though not many people knew she was the daughter of one of the city's founders, there were quite a few people at the funeral who knew, and she couldn't deal with the questions and stares. If Claire, Ethan, Noma, or even William saw her, they would ask too many questions that she couldn't deal with. If she heard the 'Are you okay' question, she was going to freak.

Unable to take the smell of her burning father, she crouch down and puked. She remained hunched over as she tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't get pass the repulsive stench of the burning corpse. It was so strong. So fucken strong. This _was_ her father; this was his burning flesh that was she smelling, making her ill to her stomach. This was his funeral, she had to remind herself. Unable to stop it, she puked again, remembering that their last conversion was a fight. She hadn't even giving her father a chance, and she would hate herself forever for that.

As she stood there hunched over dry heaving, she heard the familiar sound of wings flapping behind her, and she knew who it was instantly. She didn't turn or move to him, even when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Normally, she would have leaned against him for support, but she couldn't see pass his lies.

"Alex," Michael said, trying to soothe her. "Come with me."

Alex glanced up at him, trying to read his stoic face as he eyed her. She couldn't help but be angry at him for everything that had happened. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Didn't he trust her? Did he enjoy playing with her life? Was this a game to him? Extra points for sleeping with her? Was this all to get her to trust him? "Please, leave me alone."

"Let me take care of you," he said, calmly. His dropped to her shoulder to her side as if to pull her into him.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was all his fault, all his fault. "Why should I? For another round of sex? Is that all I'm good for?" she asked, standing up and stepping out of his arms. "Just leave me alone." He had told her it was more than sex to him, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that. How could she believe him after all the lies? She felt like he had been using her.

"Alex," he said, calling to her.

His tone almost surprised Alex, as it sounded like he was about to break, but she refused to cave. "I need to go," she said, shakily, as she bolted pass him. She knew he could stop her easily if he wanted to, and she knew he wanted to. She could see it in his eyes, but she prayed that he wouldn't as she needed to be alone to think. To her joy, he let her run off, but she couldn't fight the sadness that rose up inside of her when he didn't chase after her.

*O*O*

Alex hadn't where to go, nowhere to escape, so she did the only thing she could, which was to drink her problems way. She just hoped Noma wouldn't care that she had stolen her whiskey, which took her over a month to obtain, and was drinking it, because if she did, Alex would be getting a lecture and wouldn't be able to take it. She didn't need any more lectures at the moment and needed to be left alone so she could mourn.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be mourning considering she barely knew her father, as she thought he had died years ago. She had no idea of who he was, and she wished she hadn't fought with him before he died, or at least, listened to him, but she didn't, and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life. Why did she have to fight with him? Why was she so nasty to him? There was a reason: he abandoned her, but why didn't she give him a chance? Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

Then there was the deceitful Archangel, Michael. Why did he lie to her? He might not have thought he had lied, but in her opinion, he did. He didn't tell her the truth, keeping the life changing information from her, and he had the balls to sleep with her? Maybe, it was just sex to him, because he had stupid Becca Thorn and the rest of her ladies. He didn't need her when he had them, though she couldn't be sure if he was sleeping with them. She made the comment to him that she didn't like it, but that didn't mean he stopped. Would he tell her if he didn't?

Then there was the fact that she was the Chosen One. What the hell did that mean? How was she supposed to save the world? She had no idea, besides these stupid tattoos, which seemed to haunt her. What did these things mean? How could tattoos save the world? She had no idea whatsoever, and she couldn't wrap her mind around how it was even possible. How could she end this war? She was just a regular human being, and there was no way she could stop angels. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Shaking her head, Alex picked up the whiskey, her alcohol of choice, and took a huge drink, directly from the bottle. She swished it in her mouth for a second savoring the taste of it. She could taste the strong flavor of the grains, signaling that this was the good stuff probably stolen from David Whele's personal collection. It burned her throat as it went down, but she enjoyed it and took another mouthful, not taking time to savor this one.

Alex put the bottle down, slowly after taking yet another drink, and scowled at the Chosen One Statue, which only served to mock her with the amount of people praying before it. Many of them were paying her any attention, but she couldn't keep her eyes off them. Against her better judge, she stayed there listening as they prayed…to her. All it did was make her feel worse, because there was no way she could answer any of these prays, making her feel more like a fake. There was no way she could was the Chosen One that they were praying to.

She wondered if anyone would mind if she blew up the damn statue, because it was a useless statue that meant nothing. It was empty promises that could never be answered, because the Chosen One was a joke and a fake. How could anyone find this statue relaxing?

She jumped to her feet unable to take the lies and empty promises anymore and turned away. Before walking away, she took yet another sip of the whiskey, and with that gulp, she could feel the numbness grow in her body, which was what she wanted. She wanted to be wasted, so she couldn't feel anything. She wanted to be dead to the world, but even with the amount of alcohol in her system, her mind was still going and she could still feel the pain.

After finishing the bottle, Alex tossed it aside and stumbled away from the statue, heading toward the Riesen's House. Maybe, Claire could help her think through this, but was that a good idea? After it was revealed that she was the Chosen One, Claire had looked at her differently, even bowing her. Alex didn't want that; she didn't want any of it. She just wanted to be normal. Why was that so hard?

Just as before she reached the edge of the tree line, she stumbled back against a tree trunk and slid down unable to stand back up. She tried to get back up, but she couldn't keep her balance as the ground kept tremoring underneath her. She closed her eyes trying to make it stop, but even with her eyes shut, she felt sick from the motion. She hated this part of being drunk. She just-

"Alex," a man called as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Even though the dizziness and haze, Alex's eyes flew open at the contact, and she jumped away from the touch. She eyeballed the intruder, which took a few seconds to come into focus. "Whele?" she uttered, seeing William kneeing down next to her. Why was he here?

"You can call me William, Alex," he said, sounding exhausted like he had ran a marathon. Hesitating, he reached for her again. "How long have you been out here?" There was something soft about his voice that was reassuring.

She was buzzed, but the shock of seeing William shocked some clarity into her and the events of the night came flooding back. "I'm fine," she uttered slowly, looking a way. Surprisingly, he was alone, which struck Alex as weird, because he should never be alone. "T-the air is refreshing," she said, stumbling over her words.

"Alex, come with me," William said, grabbing her hand.

Her mind froze at those words, as it was the same thing that Michael had said to her, and without any control, she flashed back to the Angel and the look on his face, when she walked away. Why did Michael get to make that face when he was the guilty party? He was the one who lied. "Just leave me alone," she said, wishing she had another bottle.

"How much have you been drinking?" he asked, not moving from her side.

Why was William here bothering her? Didn't he have a fiancée to go bug or something? Did he realize how lucky he was to have someone like Claire, who didn't lie to him? She was a caring, thoughtful person, unlike a certain angel. "N-not enough," she said, pushing him off.

"Alex," he called again.

"W-why are you here? Is it because I'm the C-Chosen One?" she asked, annoyed. She tried to push away from him, but in her drunkenness state, she was unable to. He was a blurry mess that she couldn't focus on and she couldn't hit him with her sucky, inebriated aim; however, it should have been clear. But he didn't seem to get the picture and remained at her side.

William looked at her, smiling slightly. "No, Alex. I'm here for you as a friend," he replied, wiping the tear from her eyes.

Shocked, Alex stared at him, not realizing that she was crying. When did she start to cry? She was never the one to cry, even when she was a child who had skinned her knees raw, even when she was alone on the streets with nothing to eat. The last time she had cried was when he father left and she had made a promise that she would never cry again, but here she was crying in front of Williams. "We're friends?" she asked, trying to hide her face. Then there was the fact that he had wiped her tear away, and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I want to be," he said with a small smile.

She snorted, because she doubted he even knew what that word meant, and if so, it was because she was the Chosen One. The word, Fake, popped up on her mind again. "Why?"

"Because you're special."

Something flipped in her mind, and Alex pushed him away hard and got to her feet. Both her mind and body felt woozy to her, and she stumbled getting to her feet, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "D-Don't say that to me," she said, feeling worse. She had thought that her mind was clearing, but when she stood, it all came rushing back and she felt nauseous. "Just don't." She couldn't take someone telling her that she was special, when it was just words. And she didn't want it to hear him from her.

Without her knowing, he was at her side again. "You've been drinking too much. Let me take you back to the barracks," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She closed her eyes, trying to gain her bearings, but it only got worse, and without meaning too, she leaned against William, who took it as his clue and held her closer, for support. "N-no," she said, opening her eyes. "I'm fine." She tried to push free, but she was unable to as the world spun around her.

"No, you're not, and it's okay," he said softly, as he used his free hand to brush the hair out of her face. "If you don't want to go back to the barrack, I can take you elsewhere."

His cold fingers felt strange against her skin, and Alex wasn't sure what to make of it, but it sobered her up a little. "W-where are your guards?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening.

"I needed to be alone to think," he said, looking at her. "Sometimes, I just need to get out." He took a deep breath as he looked at her. "It's okay to do so, but you can't drink yourself away." He paused, as if he was looking for the right words to say. "You can't keep it in. Let it out, and trust me, no one will judge you. I know I won't."

Alex took a deep breath as she let herself to relax in his arms, unsure of what to make of William. He seemed friendly enough, and he had always treated others with dignity unlike the other V-6s. "I-I don't know what it even means to be the Chosen One," she admitted to him. "And n-now with Jeep gone, I don't know a-anything." She didn't know what it was, but her guilt came flooding back to her, and she didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else. However, the tears started to flood heavily.

"It's okay," he said, trying to calm her.

She tried to push him away again, because she didn't want to be seen as a crybaby, not by some V-6. However, he wouldn't let her go and held her tight, which was surprising for his size. "I need-"

"No, you don't need anything else. No more drinking," he said. "Just let it out."

She closed her eyes and allowed William to comfort her, even with the distant flapping distracting her. Her guilt and sadness was too great, and she couldn't take it anymore. How could Michael keep so much from her? Why did he? She thought she knew what he felt, but she guessed she didn't. It made her wonder if she knew him at all. With her doubt, her mind flashed to Jeep, and she found herself angry and sad at the same time, because she missed out with so many things. She felt like a fake in this world.

*O*O*

With the waves crashing lightly against the shore and the crystal clear sky, it was a beautiful day, and Michael would enjoy it if he wasn't dealing with his brother, Gabriel, who seemed to enjoy ruining his day. However, his day had been ruined already at the sight of Alex in the arms of another, William Whele.

There was so many different emotions running through him, and Michael couldn't even recognized half of them. He knew the jealousy as it roared up inside of him, but there was something else with it that he couldn't place. It wasn't sadness, though he could feel that as well. If he was human, he would've thought he was heartbroken, but he wasn't human, which Alex had painfully reminded him… And for her, he wished he was. He wanted to give her everything that she wanted. He just didn't know how.

What he did know was that his jealousy had a strong hold on him, and it took everything he had not too hurt William for daring to touch _his_ Alex and take off with her, but he couldn't. He had hurt her, and she asked-no, begged- him to leave her alone, so he was going to do that, even if it was killing him. Not being able to touch her was torture, but he was going to control his urges and use his control that he was known for. Plus, Michael had himself to blame as he was one who had lied and kept things from Alex. He was afraid that this would happen, and he should've waited. If he had, things would have turned out differently.

Watching William walk off with Alex, the Archangel couldn't help but suspicious of the man. Even though William was nothing like his Father, David Whele, Michael wouldn't trust any Whele with Alex, and it wasn't because she was the Chosen One. It was because he lo… Was he there yet? He was an angel, who hadn't loved anyone before, so how could he know that he loved her? Sure, he had loved his Father, but that was different than what he felt for Alex and there was no denying that.

Not even what he felt with Becca would begin to compare to what he felt with Alex, and the thought of Becca in his bed turned his stomach raw. Though he had planned to keep Becca close to keep suspicion off his relationship with Alex, he could not bring himself to keep her close, and he didn't care if she suspected something.

Michael turned his attention back to his brother, who was testing his control. "You are still nothing more than a frightened child lashing out," he said, reaching his boiling point. "Your quarrel is with a father who left you, not with mankind." He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Alex.

"My quarrel is with humans and anyone foolish enough to stand with them," Gabriel said, flexing his wings behind him.

Michael knew Gabriel was challenging him. "I won't allow you to hurt another soul."

A devilish smile appeared on Gabriel as he spoke, "Oh, The humans don't need you to protect them, Michael. They have the Chosen One now." He looked at Michael as if he knew something. "I hear she's quite a looker. I wonder how she _tastes_," he said with a smirk. "I do not care for humans, but for her, I might make an exception."

Michael was the master of hiding his emotions, but to hear Gabriel bring up Alex strained his control, and any slip of control was bad, as Gabriel could read him with ease. Gabriel and he had a special bond, and even if it was broken, Gabriel could read him better than anyone. "I do not believe you're her type," he said, trying to hide his anger. It didn't matter what it took, he would not allow his brother to touch Alex in _that_ matter or in any matter. "If this is all, I have other things to do."

"Did touch a nerve?" Gabriel asked, smirking.

"You always do, nothing unusual," he said, as his wings appeared behind him. "You will lose Gabriel." With that, he took off into the air, heading back to Vega. He had to find Alex and make sure she was alright, because somehow Gabriel found out about Alex, and she was in danger. He couldn't allow her to get hurt.

How did Gabriel find out about Alex, when there were a limited number of people, who knew? He did not know, but he had to figure out who it was. He could not and would not allow her to be injured.

*O*O*

Before she even opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't in her cot, because she was totally relaxed in whoever's bed that she was in. She was buried deep in a warm blankets which felt soft and silky against her skin, and she never wanted to leave the huge bed that she couldn't reach the edges. It felt like a safe haven from the world that she so desperately wanted to leave, though she had no idea of where she was. She could be somewhere horrible for all she knew.

However, Alex did know she wasn't in Michael's bed, though she loved the feeling of being in his bed and could lay with him for hours. Even now, she missed being naked in his bed with him, though she didn't have to be naked. Michael's bed wasn't as soft as the bed she was in now, and it wasn't as windy either, but she couldn't figure out where else she could be. She had-

"So who do you have in there?"

Alex's eyes flew wide opened as she heard the voice, recognizing it immediately. She popped up in the huge bed and looked around the room, with her eyes resting on the door. The room was rich with colors and decorations, but it was the insignia on the door that caught her attention, as it was all over the city. It was a lion symbol belonging to House Whele, and it stole her breath away.

She heard the unmistakable voice of William mumble something back to his father, but Alex wasn't listening to him anymore, as her flight reflex kicked in. Pushing off the blankets, she was blasted by the cold, bitter air, but she only allowed it to slow her down for a second before she shoved the blankets completely off her.

"What?" she uttered shocked, as she stared down at her tattoo covered body. She was just wearing her sport bra and a pair of tight spandex shorts, and she felt totally exposed in William's bed. Her head hurt as she tried to figure out why the hell she was in his room. Did something happen between the two of them? Alex couldn't remember anything after being pulled into his arms. Why did he bring her back to his room? Did he undressed her too? Why would he do that? Was Claire right?

Shaking her head and fighting the urge to cover herself up, Alex turned her attention to her uniform on a chair next to the bed. Even though it was nicely folded on the expensive, Victoria style chair with her boots placed nicely directly underneath, the chair almost drowned out her dirty, smelly, alcohol-drenched uniform. It was a painful reminder that she didn't belong here.

With a deep breath, she pushed herself out of the bed and stepped to the chair. She had felt exposed before, but now, she felt like she was naked, even in the shorts and bra. She couldn't understand why as quite a few people had seen her in a more exposed state than this, but she didn't like it. In a rush to cover up, Alex grabbed her pants and pulled them on just as the door to the room opened. She didn't even look back to who it was as she picked up her shirt and held it to her chest to provide some cover.

The door closed quickly behind him, and the man stepped toward her. "I got something to eat if you're hungry," William stated, holding a tray.

She could feel him looking at her back, the tattoos, and she could feel the annoyance rise up in her. "I got to go," Alex said quickly. She didn't want anyone to see them, because she was unsure of what they meant. And they were intimate to her, not something anyone should see.

"Alex! What happened to your back?" he asked, setting the food on the bed and stepping every closer to her. "Who did this to you?" He was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her.

Her mind flashed to Michael and him whipping her. It was just another strike against the Angel, making her wonder why she thought he cared about her. It was all just a game to him, wasn't it? "I can't."

William's expression changed. "Why don't you eat?" he asked, turning to the bed and changing the subject. With a few deep breaths, he turned back to her and the tattoos, which marked up most of her chest and arms. "It will help you feel better."

Everything on that tray was mouth water, even though it wasn't anything special. It was a simple bowl of fruit, a plate pastries, and a glass of orange juice, but it was more than anyone else had done for her. With her mind focusing, she went back to getting dress, while Alex's eyes went from the food to his face. With him watching her, she struggled to put her shirt on. Why was he staring at her like that? "I need to go," she shouted suddenly as she rushed passed him, still struggling to zip up her shirt.

"Alex," William called after her as she all but ran to the door with her boots dangling in her hands.

As she bolted, she wondered what the hell was happening. Why was she in William's bed? Did something happen? Whatever it was, she had to get the fuck out.

* * *

**The end for now. **

**Author Note: **

**I hoped you enjoyed this and the grammar wasn't too bad. **

**I hope I didn't make Alex too whiny, though some fans already think Alex was whiny before I got to him (well her now). However, I think with the death of her/his father, it would make sense, and the angst will continue for a few more chapters. However, I don't want to make Alex too OOC.**

**Again, let me know what you think. **


	6. A Selfish Target

I'm back. I hope the wait wasn't too bad.

Same disclaimer... I do not own Dominion. And there are some lines that I stole from the Show. And if I own it, I would renew it right away. haha.

I hope you like it. Let me know through reviews. Plus the More reviews, the faster I update. :)

Updated

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**A Selfish Target**

* * *

Alex couldn't get out of William's room fast enough, not able to take his eyes anymore. How could William see anything special in her tattoos, when she saw them as a curse? They took her father away from her, and now, they were taking her life away. She had no idea who she was anymore, not with these markings on her skin. She felt like a fake.

She paused at his door, setting her shoes down, as she wondered what was happening. Did she _only_ just sleep in William's bed? Did she really cry in his arms the night before? Was it more? Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she took a deep breath to calm herself and focus.

Standing still, she bent down to put on her boots, which she couldn't simply slip her foot in. Loosening the strings and stretching the boot as wide as she could, she hopped on one foot trying to slip it on. After almost fallen a few times, she finally got the boot on, but before she could put them both on, she heard footsteps, which echoed loudly on the marble floor of the Whele's mansion. Her heart jumped, wondering who had caught her in this exposed state.

"Alex?"

Alex felt herself twitch as she looked up to meet Ethan's judging eyes. "Ethan," she uttered, completely frozen in his crushing stare. She didn't know what her friend was thinking, but it couldn't be good, not when she looked the way she did. Her uniform shirt was sticking out of her pants no matter how many times she tried to tuck it in, and her blonde hair was a complete mess, falling out of the messy bun on the top of her head. To make matters worse, she only had one boot on, and the bootless foot was barefoot. She hadn't been able to find her sockets before she bolted out of William's room. She had no idea of where they could have gone. "Hey," she said, trying to laugh her way out of this.

Ethan crossed to her, not giving her any time to tie the laces of her boot, and the other boot dangled from her hand, as he grabbed her by the arm. She hopped, trying to avoid walking on the floor with her bare foot, as he dragged harshly her toward a corner. There was nothing to could do to pull out of his hold, but to her luck, there was a few large plants to block her from the view of the hallway, saving her dignity. Though nothing (that she knew) happened, it still felt like a walk of shame to end all walk of shames.

"Alex, what's going on?" There was something callous in his voice.

His tone shocked her, because she had never seen any type of anger from Ethan, who had always been supportive. "Nothing," she said, pulling her arm away. Alex eyed him for a second before she let out a deep breath. "Hold Still," she ordered, leaning against him to put on her other boot.

Ethan didn't say anything and allowed her to lean against him. He watched her as she slowly put on the boot and string them up. Even after she had pulled away, he still watched her. "Are you sleeping with William Whele? Is he the one who did that to your back a few weeks ago?" he asked, moving to trap her in the corner. "Are you crazy? Do you know what Consul Whele would do if he knew? He had killed people for less."

There a part of her that wished David Whele would try, because he wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. He was a paper pusher, who couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, and she was a highly trained soldier, who could take care of herself better than anyone else. She would handle the Consul with ease if needed (though all bets were off if he brought friends). Plus, he would never get close, not with her Archangel watching. Wait, when did he became hers again?

Was Michael ever hers? She didn't know, but she hoped to hell that she didn't sleep with William. Alex wasn't sure what the state of Michael and hers relationship was, but she _couldn't_ sleep with William. She couldn't do that to Michael, even if he was a liar, and she couldn't do that to herself. Her heart would break, but she just couldn't remember anything, and if she did sleep with Whele, wouldn't there be more evidence? "No, I'm not," she snapped.

"Then why were you coming out of him room like that?" he asked, waving toward her messy uniform.

Alex knew how bad it looked, but she couldn't believe that Ethan wouldn't believe her, though she knew it was partly her fault. She did lie to Ethan before about the 'V-5'. "Just a bad night after my father's funeral."

"And you went to William Whele?" he asked in disbelief.

She took a deep breath as she pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times before redoing it. "I ran into him, and if you don't believe me, well I don't know what to tell you," she said, almost snapping. She glared at him as she pushed him out of the way. "If you don't mind, I have to go."

"Alex, come back," he said, as she walked away from him.

With a deep breath and without turning back to him, she straightened her uniform shirt and walked away. She ignored the blush forming in her cheeks as she strode pass a few people, though that was very difficult to do when she walked past David Whele. If she didn't know any better, she would think he was smiling at her, though she had no idea why. He wasn't the type to smile, unless he was up to something… He was always up to something. Everyone knew he was a sneaky bastard.

*O*O*

Alex should've known that wasn't the end of that, when Noma ambushed her as soon as she made it to the barracks. She didn't even have time to clean up, and unlike Ethan, Noma wasn't going to let her escape, cornering her between the lockers and the wall. "So how long you been banging William Whele?"

"What is it with you and Ethan? I'm not sleeping with William," Alex snapped, sick and tired of being accused of that.

"I hope not," she said, mockingly. "Do need to tell you what will happen if anyone finds out?"

Alex looked around, making sure no one was listening. She didn't need anyone to think that she was sleeping with William, because she would never hear the end of it. She briefly wondered what Michael would do to William if she was, as he was easily jealous. "I'm not."

Noma took a deep breath. "Fine, but you need to keep it quiet, and not come in like this," she said, looking over Alex, who still looked like a hot mess.

"I'm not sleeping with him," Alex said, exasperated. Why did everyone think she was sleeping with William? If she had to list people to sleep with, William would be at the bottom of the list. The very bottom…okay, maybe not the bottom, as she would rather sleep with William than his father.

"You know you can trust me," Noma stated. "If he's the 'V-5' you're dating, it is okay, Alex, but I think I need to have a conversion with him about hurting you. Those marks-"

"William is a V-6," Alex said, interrupting her. "Not the person I'm sleeping with."

Noma looked at her. "And you think we believed you when you said V-5? We aren't stupid, Alex. If it isn't him, then who? You know you can tell me who it is."

Before Alex could said another word, a soldier came up to her, and Noma backed up, letting the man through to Alex. "Lannon," he said, looking between the two.

Alex knew by the look of this, that she would not like this. "Yeah."

"New orders," he said, handing her papers. With that, the officer left without another word.

"Security detail reassignment to House Whele," Alex spoke, after she opened the envelope. It made Alex wanted to chase after him and rejected it, but that was not the way to handle this.

"Geez, Alex. I guess he wants to see you _more_," Noma said mocking her, though her tone was anything but playful. "He wants your _amazing_ skills in his security detail."

Alex so wanted to snap on Noma, because she had no interest in going back to the House Whele, not with William and his creepy father. That smile David Whele gave her still did not sit well with her, and she couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind it. "I got to go," she said.

Before Noma could stop her stop her, Alex walked away, not wanting to listen to Noma anymore. She was tired of being accused of sleeping with William, who she seemed unable to get away from. Did he request her transfer? If he did, why would he do that? Did he think she would sleep with him? She hoped not or she would show him her fist.

However, she didn't have time to think as soon as she stepped out of barracks, she heard the unmistakable sound of wings flapping. She groaned as she thought she had made it clear to the Archangel that she wanted him to leave her the hell alone. What couldn't he understand that she didn't want to talk to him, even if she thought about him all the time?

Alex thought about running or trying to hide from Michael, but she knew there was no escape as he landed down in front of her, blocking her path. "I don't have time for this," she said, trying to side step him.

"We need to talk," Michael said, blocking her with his massive wings

"I'm done talking," she said, trying to move away from him. If she talked to him now, she might snap on him, because there was so much anger inside of her and she didn't know if she could stop. Then there was a part of her that wanted to jump into his arms and buried herself in his chest.

"You're in danger," he said, grabbing her roughly and pulling her into his arms. Once he was sure he had a good hold on her, he took off into the air.

With the wind in her face, Alex struggled against him, though it was stupid to fight him when they were in the air, but his hold was too strong. The only thing she could do was close her eyes as he flew higher and faster. Without meaning too, she held him tighter, burying deep into his chest. For a moment, she forgot that she was mad at him for lying to her; however, it was only for a moment, which ended the second he put her down in the Stratosphere.

Stepping away slowly, she looked up into his eyes, as she wished she could forget everything that happened and jump into his arms. She wanted to hide from the world in his arms, but that wasn't possible. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said unevenly, before she turned from him. Why was it so hard?

"Things have changed," he said, eyeing her. There was something in his voice that she couldn't place. "Gabriel knows about you."

"What does he know? That I have the tattoos?" She asked, sick and tired of these tattoos. They seem to be the root of all her problems. "Who cares?"

"He's more dangerous than you think. You're a target, Alex," Michael said, trying to close the distance between them, but Alex wouldn't let him near her. "Let me in. Let me keep you safe. _Please_, Alex." He was close to begging.

"No!" If he wanted to keep her safe, he would've told her the truth, but he didn't. He kept things from her, like he didn't trust her, and if he didn't trust her, why should she trust him. "I'm the chosen one, right?"

Michael tried to take another step toward her, but she stepped away again. "Alex, you need-"

"What got you rattled?" she asked, interrupting him. There was something up with him, and it tucked at her heart strings. "What does Gabriel know?" His tone kept back her anger, but it wouldn't keep it back for long. "And how would you know? Did you meet up with him? Did he say something to you?" Her anger started to grown again as so many questions filled her head.

He stared at her, not sure what to say. "It is not important what he said as his very purpose was to rattle me, and I must admit that he-"

"You know what? Stop! Just stop!" Her anger had gotten the better of her and she couldn't listen him anymore, not after all of his lies. "Enough," she said. Why couldn't he understand that she wanted to be left alone? She took a breath trying to control her anger, but she was failing. "If I'm the one that's going to save the human race, I must be pretty damn powerful, right?" she snapped, closing back to him. Anger was pouring off her.

"You are being childish," he said, unable to help himself.

She was getting irritated as his eyes drilled into her. Why was he looking at her like that? Did he saw her as a child he needed to protect? Did he think she was too weak? "I can protect myself, so you can stop this!"

"I do not want to protect you because you are unable to. I want to protect you because…" He drifted off as he looked into her eyes, noticing her fury.

Alex didn't want to hear whatever he was going to say, not that she would believe anything said. "Stop. Just stop," she said, feeling deflated. With a deep breath, she added, trying to get her anger back, "If I'm going to unite mankind, I'm going to have to fight angels like you." Anger was her only friend.

Michael looked hurt as he watched her step away from him again. "Alex," he called, trying to call her back to him. "After everything, you doubt me? I wouldn't hurt you."

"It didn't feel that way when you were whipping me," she countered, bitterly. She had thought that she had gotten over it, because she understood why he did it; however, she couldn't. He had hurt her, when he said he wouldn't.

"There was nothing that I could have gone. You're going to have to trust me, Alex," he said, still trying to soothe her. "You know how I feel about you."

"Trust you?" she asked, turning to him. Her body was stiff, as she tried to control herself. "Why would I ever do that? Everything you ever told me was a lie. Do you even know what love is?" she asked. Here she was in love with him, where he had lied to her and kept her at a distance. She doubted he even know what love was.

Before she knew it, he had crossed to her without any trouble unlike before and pulled her into his arms. Before she could stop him, he had pressed his lips and body against hers, holding her tightly. His hands snaked down to her waist to the top of her pants, making Alex forget why she was mad at him in the first place. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which he took for approval to continue.

Michael pulled at the fabric of her shirt above her pants, exposing her soft, warm skin, and slid his hand underneath. He ran his fingers up her back, treasuring the feeling of her body. Placing his hand at the middle of her back, he applied pressure to hold her closer. His thump spiraled as he tried to relax her.

His touch felt cold to her skin, and it snapped her out fog, bringing her back to the harsh reality. Her rage grew in folds, because he had no right to kiss like that after everything. He held her like he loved her, but Alex knew that couldn't be true after all of the lies. With clarity of mind, her hands dropped from his neck to his arms and pushed him away. "Stop," she said, pulling away from him. The sound of her own voice shocked her, sounding soft and broken. "You have no right to kiss me. None at all."

He looked hurt, but he allowed her to push away. "You may not trust me but do not doubt my feelings for you."

Alex was glaring. "Can you even love?" she asked. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have kept shit from me."

"You doubt my ability to love?" he asked, reaching to her face again. He loved to run his hands through her hair, and he was longing for it now. "For a while, I wonder if I could myself, but with you, I do not wonder anymore."

She couldn't stand those puppy dog eyes of his, even if he would deny he was making them. She wouldn't help but wonder if this was an act to get her to do what he wanted. "I was able to read one of the tattoos last night," she announced, trying not to think about her heart.

"You know what it said?" He was clearly shocked.

"'Beware those closest to you.' I wonder if it is referring to you." It hurt her as she said those words to him, because she couldn't understand how he could do this to her.

"Alex," he said, calling to her. He wouldn't let her leave let this, and he was closing the distance between them.

"Stay away from me," she said, putting her hands up as she stepped backward from him.

She stared at Michael as he struggled to keep his emotions in check before turning away from him. She couldn't deal with this right now as her heart couldn't handle the pain. Even with everything that had happened, she didn't understand how he could have done this to her.

*O*O*

Again, she late for her rotation thanks to the Archangel, but this time, it wouldn't be Riesen who would be yelling it her. It would be David Whele, and he truely scared her more than anyone else in the Senate as he had killed people just by looking at him wrong. She hated to see what he would do to her for being late, though she knew she was worrying for nothing. She could take care of herself and she wasn't sure why she was doubting herself.

However, she still wondered why she was transferred to House Whele. Was Riesen mad at her for being late so many times? Was it something else? She wasn't sure, but she was going to miss talking to Claire on a daily basic. She was one the few people she trusted, and she needed to talk to her, because her head was going to explode if she didn't.

Alex took a deep breath as she walked into House Whele, though there was no preparing for the look on Ethan's face when he saw her. With his mouth to the floor, he was shocked to see her here. "What are you doing here? Another meeting with William?" Ethan asked, eyeing her. His tone was anything but friendly, and his eyes was drilling into her. "You need to cool it." He had seen her a few hours ago, though this time she looked put together.

She couldn't take his tone right now, and if she was anywhere else, she would have slap him or something. "I just got reassigned," she said, looking away from him.

"Ms. Lannon a word," Whele called from within his study, and Alex could feel herself groan at the sound of his voice. Plus, she couldn't get that smile of his out of mind.

Ethan looked at her surprised. "He knows your name?"

Alex only spared him a glance before she stepped into the room, fighting every part of her that wanted to run. She didn't trust Whele at all, because he was up to something. He was always up to something. Whele didn't talk to his guards, and he surely didn't know their names. They were just soldier one and soldier two, and if he knew your name, it wasn't good. As he spoke, she knew she was wised in her original judgment.

Though she had no interest to, she listened to him talk about his prior job of being a televangelist, and she could hear the bitterness oozing from his words. It was clear he hated everything to do with religion, and there was no doubt that he detested the idea of her being the Chosen One. With that one, she couldn't judge him as she hated it was well. It was just empty promises.

She wasn't worried about what he was saying, though she wouldn't let that on with him was stepping closer. She stood perfectly still as he stepped uncomfortably close, and it took all she had not to step back from David Whele, who was six or seven inches taller than she. He was so close to her that Alex could smell his cologne, which seemed to be the only thing she could smell. It almost overwhelmed to her to the point of puking, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

As he stepped even closer, Alex couldn't fight the urge to flinched and simply looked away from him, ashamed that she was letting him get to her. But she couldn't understand why he was so close? He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her skin, and she had to fight to suppress her shudder. There was one person who was allowed this close to her, and she wasn't speaking to the Archangel at the moment.

"I won't say a word," Alex said through her teeth, hoping that would made satisfied him.

Whele looked at her, focusing on her red cheek. "Smart woman," he said, still not moving from her side.

Alex wasn't sure what to do, but she wished the Consul would step away from her. If it was anyone else, she would have said something smart, but she couldn't with Whele. He would have her head or throw her in jail, so she couldn't do anything but remain still as he got ungodly close to her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. Was he testing her? Testing her for what though? Did Riesen not trust her? Did he assign her away for a reason?

"Consul, I've been with House Riesen for four years now, and today of all days, I get transferred to House Whele. Why?"

"I didn't order your transfer. General Riesen did," he replied to her.

Alex had no idea how she knew, but he was lying to her. There was no change in his tone or voice, but she knew he was lying, which was probably the same way she knew Whele was up to something. Maybe, it was the tattoos, which started to itch, and it took everything she had to resist the urge scratched them in front of Whele.

Before anyone could speak again, there was a knock at the door and William entered without waiting for approval. There was a note of confusion on his face, as he looked between Alex and his father, who was still all too close to Alex, before he bowed to Alex. She tried to hide her discomfort at the sight of that, because no matter what anyone said, she was not the Chosen One. Michael was wrong.

"William, please," Whele said, snapping at his son, as he stepped back from Alex, who let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm sorry to intrude," William replied. His eyes were still focus on his father, who had crossed back to the mini bar for another drink.

"No intrusion. Sergeant Lannon has just been assigned to our detail," Consul Whele stated as he smiled at William. Alex didn't like the look in his eyes, but she said nothing as William asked her to accompany him into the market.

*O*O*

Even though William made her uncomfortable, she would rather walk around the market with William, as people tried to get blessings from the Principate, than speak with his father. She still couldn't understand why David Whele felt the need to stand so close to her that she felt his breath. What was he trying to prove? If she was speaking to Michael, she would ask him about Whele and his strange behavior.

Alex took a deep breath as she followed after William, who was giving away rations to those who needed it. Not knowing that he did that, it warmed her heart, and it opened her up to him slightly, making her wonder if she misjudged him like she had done with Michael. Maybe, she should give William a chance, but as she watched him, her mind wondered back to the night before. She was still unsure of what happened between them and she was nervous to ask. She kept flashing back to waking up almost naked in his bed, and she was too embarrassed to ask. Would it changed anything if they did?

"Are you okay, Alex?" William asked, as they left the market. "You seem quiet."

She didn't answer right away, unsure of what to do. With a few deeps breaths and after a few minutes of her talking herself up, she asked with a red face "We didn't sleep together, did we?" She glanced around making sure no one had heard her ask that. She didn't know what would happen if anyone thought they were sleeping together. She could barely deal with Ethan and Noma thinking that.

"No, we didn't. You passed out from exhaustion and I had no idea of where to take you," he answered. With a hand on her arm, he drew her away from crowd. "Is this why you have been so silent?"

Alex could let out a sigh of relief, because even if she was mad at Michael, she couldn't stand the idea of sleeping with someone else and betraying him, though she couldn't say the same thing with Michael. She wasn't sure if the angel wasn't sleeping with anyone else. "That, and your father," she said looking away from him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him that.

He looked at her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. "Is this about the conversion that I interrupted?" he asked. "You seemed uncomfortable."

She smiled slightly. "No offense, but your father doesn't understand personal space. I like my personal bubble," she said, trying to make a joke. "Then he goes on to tell me the cost of fame." That was probably the only thing Alex agreed with David Whele about. She didn't want to live in the lime light.

"Don't take it so personally, he is always like that," he said with a deep breath. "So how are you? You've been through a lot in the last 24 hours: your father dying, becoming the Chosen One," William said. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Alex wasn't sure what to make of William. Did he really care? Or was it because he was the Principate and she was the Chosen one? "Waiting to service me?" she asked sharply, though there was some dark humor in it. "I don't want people to bow to me like you and Claire both did."

"Alex, I-" Alex gave him a look before she interrupted him quickly, asking, "Is there something else you need to do, Sir?" She didn't want to talk about being a Chosen One, and she didn't want to talk about it with him

*O*O*

It was true that she didn't want to talk about it, but she _needed _to talk about it with someone and there was only one person she could think of: Claire. Though she had bowed before to Alex, Claire saw her as her and not some V-2 Soldier, who was beneath her. She saw Alex as a person, and that wouldn't change. She could trust Claire with everything as she knew Claire would not betray her, even if the tattoos told her not to trust those closest to her.

Sneaking past the guards was easy, though there wasn't much point, as everyone knew that Claire trusted her and she would have someone's head if they didn't let her pass. None the less, Alex slipped in, not wanting to deal with people. She didn't think she could handle the small talk at the moment, though she hated small talk regardless. Not making any noise, Alex eyed a few distracted guards as she walked through the Riesen's hotel-turned-house. She crept right pass them without them noticing her.

However, she did run into Felicia, knocking the teapots and cups she was holding to the ground. Alex got down onto her knees and tried to help her clean up the broken shards, but Felicia wouldn't let her, sending her away. When Alex thought about helping anyway, Felicia's eyes gave her a friendly warning. After saying sorry to Felicia, she took a deep breath and walked away slowly feeling bad. She just missed up everything, didn't she?

With a deep breath, Alex turned her attention back to Claire, and after a few long steps, she found herself outside of Claire's door. With a second of hesitation, she knocked on the door, and hearing Claire answer, Alex entered slowly as if she was scared. "Hey, Claire," she greeted, stiff. Even if Alex didn't want to admit it, she was worried that Claire would look at her differently. She hated this Chosen One label.

Sitting on the bed, Claire looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled. "Alex, how are you?" she asked, padding the bed next to her. "Are you okay? You look like you have been through hell."

Alex smiled slightly, relaxing slightly. "Geez, Claire. Here I thought I looked good."

Claire eyed her as Alex stood there, still not moving. "Alex, it's okay. You can talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, Alex stepped slowly to the bed and sat down in front of Claire. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do," she admitted. Her heart started to race again as she thought of everything.

Claire reached for Alex, putting her hand on knee in a sign of support. "You're the Chosen One. You're-"

"I don't want to hear it," she said unevenly, as she turned away from Claire. "To me, it's stupid graffiti scribbled all over my body that I want to burn off." She suddenly ripped back her sleeves and started to scratch at the tattoos on her arms. She knew there was no getting it off, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"It's gift," Claire said, grabbing Alex's arm to stop her from scratching and she did not let her go. Her arm was red, almost to the point of blood, and she didn't want Alex to hurt herself.

Alex yanked her arm free and glared. "A curse," she said, grudgingly. "I lost my father because of this. I lost Mi-" She started, but she frozen when she almost uttered Michael's name. She didn't realize that she blamed the tattoos for the end of hers and Michael's relationship, and she didn't know what to make of that. It was Michael, who lied her whole life not the tattoos, but the tattoos were a reason for everything.

"What was you about to say, Alex?"

"Not important."

"Alex," Claire said sternly with a look to kill.

Alex knew Michael said they had to keep their relationship a secret, but she didn't know if she could. How could she listen to what he said? She trusted Claire, even with what the tattoos said, even with what he said. Alex wasn't sure if she could trust the tattoos or him. "I…" She paused, unsure if she could tell Claire. What would she say? "I've been seeing Michael."

"The…Archangel?" Claire stared at her, completely shocked. "Romantically?"

"I don't know how he saw it, but it was the best sex I ever had," Alex said, trying to make a joke of it. "Just pure unimaginable pleasure. Mouth-watering. Mind-blowing." It was true, but now, she wasn't sure she could look at it the same way. "He could just go for hours-"

"Alex," she said, interrupting her. "I don't want to hear about your sex life." There a chuckle in her voice as she spoke. "But Alex, are you okay?"

With that, Alex was deflated as she knew Claire saw through her. "Going to judge me? Turn me away?"

"No, why would I?" Claire asked with a small smile. "If he makes you happy, who cares?" Her voice was soft, calming. "But what happened? I can tell you aren't happy." She reached for Alex again.

"I told him to leave me the hell alone," She answered, taking a brief pause. "He lied to me."

Claire looked at Alex as she grabbed her arm and squeezed to give her reinsurance. "Maybe, he did it to protect you."

Alex laughed angrily. "Not you too," she said bitterly. "He lied to me."

"He may have lied about you being the Chosen One, but has he lied about how he felt? Come one, Alex. Don't let your anger overtake you."

Closing her eyes, Alex took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. "No," she answered, remembering his touches which turned her red just thinking about them. She could remember the feel of his wings and his shudder at her touch. She could still feel his hands as he wiped her down when he didn't need to. She could still hear his voice as he moaned out her name, and she knew Claire was right. However, it was all too much for her.

"Sometimes we must do things that we don't want to do," Claire said, her eyes not leaving Alex's embarrassed face.

"I still can't help but be angry with him," Alex said. Why was it so hard to forgive him? "I hate these tattoos."

Claire scooted closer to Alex, still holding her leg in a sign of support. "Can I see them?"

"Not you too." Alex held back her groan as Claire looked into her eyes, drilling into her with curiosity. "Why?" she asked, trying to ignore the emotional pain from Claire asking. First, William and now, Claire. Was she just a meat suit to them?

"Have you studied them yet?" Claire asked.

There was only the one time with Michael, but Alex hadn't taken the time to look again. She didn't want to look at them again, fearing what might happen. "Fine," she mumbled, slowly unzipping her shirt and taking it off. As Alex took her shirt off, Claire crawled closer to get a better look at the tattoos and reached out to touch her. Claire's fingers felt weird as she traced the tattoos on her back with a light touch. As Claire's hand moved up Alex's back, it sent chills up Alex's spine, and she was having a difficult time holding back the shudder. The chills only got worse as Claire touched her with two hands: one hand on her shoulder and the other tracing the markings on her lower back. Alex wouldn't help but shudder visibly as Claire pressed hard.

"Are you done?" Alex asked after a few minutes. She wouldn't take any more of this, and she couldn't get over the feeling in her stomach as Claire touched her.

"This one looks almost Aramaic. Aren't you even curious?" Claire asked, as scooted even closer. Her breath felt hot against Alex's skin.

Alex shuddered again as Claire's fingers traveled up her side and to her arm. "No," Alex snapped. "What's it with you and William? He couldn't keep his eyes off them too." However, there was something different with how Claire was looking at them.

"William saw them?" Claire asked as she still traced the tattoos. There was something in Claire's voice that Alex wouldn't place.

With a deep breath, Alex explained how she ended up in William's bad, almost naked. "Don't worry nothing happened between me and your fiancé, though everyone thinks something did."

Claire smiled weakly. "It isn't like I love William."

"Is there someone you do love?" Alex asked, as she pulled away from Claire and looked at her. Again, there was something in that look that she couldn't place. Shaking her head, Alex reached for her shirt and put it on. She hated to be this exposed.

"No, there's not, but I would like the chance to fall in love. I think everyone deserves that change. Don't you?"

"Yes." Alex smiled, talking to Claire for another minute before she left. She felt guilty enough unburdening everything on Claire, who had enough on her plate. And though she didn't want to admit it, something felt off with Claire, but she didn't know what it was. Again, if she was speaking to Michael, she might ask him about it.

However, Claire did give her a lot to think about, and Michael was at the top of it all. It made her wonder if she was too hard on him for lying to her. He did it to protect her, but there was a part of her that couldn't pass it. How could he lie to her if he cared for her? Then there was the doubt that wouldn't go away and it had to do with the tattoos and the warning. It just made his lying feel so much worse than it was.

*O*O*

The pain was almost too great and it was almost impossible to think; however, seeing Bixby on the ground bleeding kept her going. At first, it stun Alex to see the little girl, bleeding, because she couldn't understand how she had failed so horribly, and it took Claire getting hurt to shock Alex back to reality. After everything that Claire had done for her, she couldn't let anything happen to her, and Bixby meant too damn much to Alex to let her die.

Finding some unknown strength, Alex pushed her injured body to her feet as she had to get Felicia away from Bixby and Claire. She had to do everything that she could, even if she got killed, because she couldn't let anything happen to these two. It was all her fault that they were in danger, and she had to protect them. If only she had listened to Michael, none of this would have happened, but she was too damn focused on herself, and she would not forgive herself for that.

Before Alex could get onto her feet, Felicia flung her hard, sending her cross the room, and she landed hard against the wall, denting it. With a heavy, fuggy mind, she could barely move, making her wonder if something was broken. She tried to move her legs or do something, but her legs didn't seem to want to listen. Nothing else to do, Alex reached for her gun and shoot at the angel; however, the bullets did nothing but reflect off Felicia's wings.

"I thought you would be smarter, Chosen One," Felicia said, as she approached her. "Just a fool."

Seeing the Angel approach, it sent Alex into overdrive, and she forced herself to move. Even though her leg felt like they were on fire, Alex was able to get to her feet, though it wasn't long before she was on the ground again as Felicia tackled her into an elevator shaft, picking up speed by using her wings. Somehow, Alex was able to wrestle with the angel, putting her underneath her when they landed.

Only for a moment while Felicia struggled to get the soldier off her, Alex's mind went to Michael's wings, which she loved the feel off. She felt safe as the Archangel wrapped his wings around her, shielding her from the world. However, she could understand why people were afraid of them as she stared down at Felicia's wings which glazed her skin cutting her. They were also a valuable tool, which Felicia had used to fling her out of the elevator.

Her body hurt like hell as she crawled away from the angel, trying to put some distance between them. Alex had to do something, even if it was stupid. She was running out of time as her blood dripped down the right side of her face, clouding her vision. Her mind was still in a fog as she trapped herself in a corner, while Felicia got to her feet and walked toward her. "Go fuck yourself," Alex hissed, reaching for something. Picking up the first thing she could reach, which was a bottle of lighter fluid, and sprayed the higher angel with it.

"Bitch," Felicia hissed as she tried to dodge but failing. Dripping in it, she advanced on Alex, while she wiped her face. "I'll say that to you, but it seems there's an Angel already doing that," Felicia jeered, her voice quacking. "Does it feel good to be Michael's little bitch? One of his _many_ bitches?"

_Many? _Alex knew she shouldn't let it get to her, but it was harder said than done when she knew he had a thing with Becca Thorn. Shaking her head, she forced that out of her mind, but it didn't go far from Michael. How could these angels smell Michael on her? And was there any way to wash off his scent? Because this was ridiculous. She did not need every angel in the world to know that she was sleeping with him, not that she was embarrassed by it. It was just her sex life was her sex life. "I'm not anyone's bitch," she yelled. "If anything, you're my bitch."

Not wasting any time, Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. After hitting the switch to light it, she flung it at the Angel, who let up in flames in mare seconds. Using all of her strength, Alex pushed herself to her feet and rushed toward the Angel, as she had to get her out of the Riesen's House. With Felicia on fire, Alex could only kicked her, but it was good enough to send her into the window, which shattered behind her, sending into the night sky.

Alex stood at the window for a second, making sure that Felicia wasn't coming back before she limped back to Bixby and Claire, who were being looked at by the medical staff. Her eyes froze on Bixby as she was being lifted onto a stretcher and taken away. There was only one thought in her mind: this was all her fault. She was too focus on her own pain to pay attention to anything else, and people had paid for her mistake. How could she had let this happen? Why was she so selfish? She was a danger to everyone around.

Michael was right: she was a target and she needed to get out of here, before someone died because of her. After gathering her things as quickly as she could and without stopping for anyone, she lingered by the Stratosphere for one more look. She couldn't stop the ping she felt in her heart as she looked at it. The Archangel might be a liar, but he was a part of her, and she felt like she was ripping herself a part as she walked away. He had made her feel special when no one else did.

Shaking her head, she headed to her dented jeep, which was just another painful reminder; however, she didn't make it far. Just before she could get to her secret tunnels, she felt a hand on her arm. She knew who it belonged to before she looked, but it still made her heart race. "Leave me alone, William," she said, not turning to him.

"Alex, where are you going?"

She glanced pass him to his guards, wondering what they must be thinking. "I need to go."

"Alex," William called again, refusing to let her go. "Are you okay?" His eyes were focused on the dry blood in her hair line, which she was unable to get clean with the quick stop at the sink. It stood out in her blonde hair, which had fallen out of the bun. It did hide the bruise, forming on her neck, under her ear.

"I need to go," she repeated, hoping he would let her go. The pain flowing through her body grew with each passing second, and Alex knew she wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

Seeing her fists shaking at her side, he said, "I heard there was an angel attack at the Riesen's house. Are you okay?"

She couldn't understand why William couldn't leave her alone. "You should go see Claire. She's been hurt," Alex explained, pulling away from him. "I'm fine. I just need some air."

He let her step away from him, but he didn't let her go far. "Alex, are you going somewhere? You need medical attention. You're hurt."

"It's my fault. I'm a target," she admitted, almost crying. Why was she always crying in front of him? "Please, let me go, and don't stop me." She glanced toward the sky, hoping not to hear a certain angel, because Michael would never let her go if he knew. He had already told her that he would chase her to the end of the earth, though she wondered if that was a lie too, but she couldn't take that chance. She had to get out of here before he noticed she was gone, and she had to hope with enough distance, he wouldn't find her. "Please, William."

"Okay," he said with a bit of hesitation.

Alex smiled as she stepped back to him. Not knowing why she did so, she pulled William to her and kissed him on the cheek. She could see that his guards not pay any attention as if this was a common thing for William. "Thank you."

"Be safe," he said. His face was bright red.

She nodded as she turned from him and took off as fast as she could with her limp. Even at her top speed, she could not out run Michael, and now, there was no way she could. However, she had to try and doing as best as she could, she ran into the tunnels toward her jeep. She was the target and she needed to protect those she cared about.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**One, I proofed this very sleep so if you see any mistakes, I am sorry. :) I wanted to get this out. **

**Also, I think I struggle with how canon I want to keep this; however, I think either way, it will be good though it could be the sleep talking right now. Right?  
**

**With Ethan, I am not sure what I want to do with him. I know the character is gay in the show, but in the show, he also has feelings for Alex (revealed by Arika), which becomes tricky when we gender switch. I don't want him to be a love triangle or for him to be in love with her. However, I want to play with those emotions as I do want him to continue to care deeply for him. **

**Anyhow, I hope you like it. Please let me know through reviews.**


	7. The Never-ending Schemes

The Same copy right as before. I do not own Dominion. If I did, I would renew it.

Anyhow, I am sorry it took me so long. I have no idea why it took me so long. I am sorry for the wait. I hope I can get out the next chapter faster.

Also, I wanted to proof this one more time, but with all of the hours that I am working, I am not sure when that will be. And I did not want to make you wait any longer.

Anyhow, here you go. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know through reviews, which are my friends. haha. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**The Never-ending Schemes**

* * *

William maybe believed that Gabriel was the answer to all of his prayers, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of the Archangel, who killed for the smallest of reasons. That was the only reason why he preferred Michael over Gabriel, because Michael seemed to be in control of his urges unlike Gabriel who was ruled by them. Gabriel enjoyed the kill.

"I hate food wrapped in a tin. Tastes like metal," Gabriel whined as he stared at the pudding that a man was eating at the bar.

Then there was times that William didn't know what to make of the Angel, who would whine like a small child, and this was one of those times. He couldn't believe that Gabriel was complaining about pudding of all things. They had important things to go over and pudding weren't one of them. "Claire Riesen was badly hurt in the angel attack on Alex Lannon. If I'd have known, I could have prevented her from getting in your way," he said, before thinking of Alex and how badly she was hurt. "And Alex was hurt too. I thought you wanted her to join you, not dead."

Gabriel turned back to William and just stared at him for a few seconds. "I didn't know you cared about Alex," he responded with a slight smile.

"She's the Chosen One," William replied, quickly. "She's going to change the world, and we need her alive." He wasn't sure why he was so worked up about it. Yes, he cared about Alex, but she was okay. And he _loved_ Claire. It was Claire, who he would spend the rest of his life with. "But Claire is the woman I plan to marry." He added as an afterthought, as Gabriel was still eyeing him. "If I'd have known, I could've prevented her from getting in your way."

"Do you think I don't care about you?"

"Of course not." William said, quickly as he went back to being scared of the Archangel. With a nonbreaking gaze, Gabriel continued to stare at him with an intense look. He did not want to upset the Angel as anything could set off his anger, but William didn't want anyone he cared about getting hurt.

"I can't bring my father back without the aid of one loyal man, and of all the men in the world, I chose you. Do you know why? Because when you speak, people listen," he said with a smile.

"I understand, but I don't…" William started, but Gabriel silenced with a hand.

The Archangel leaned forward against the table as if he realized they were talking in a public place. "You still are not convinced. There is no reason to doubt me, William," he said calmly. "I needed to test Alex to make sure she was the one and she is. For all I know, Michael could have been playing a trick, and I would not put it pass my brother. I did not mean for anyone else to get hurt."

William understood that, but Alex and Claire were hurt, and it could've worse. One of them could've been killed. "Alex left Vega. She's out there alone," he said. "Some might happen to her."

"Has she, now?" He asked, as if a bigger smile appeared on his face.

William didn't know what Gabriel's plan with Alex was, but he was worried about the V-2 Soldier, who had a huge part to play in this war. "Aren't you worried? There're many dangers out there."

"She can handle herself and it is for the best that she's away from my brother," Gabriel admitted as he looked down at the menu.

It was strange to see Gabriel sit there like a human, ready to order food, and it took a few seconds for William to snap out of his glaze. "What are you planning?" he questioned, knowing better than to ask about Michael and how his influence was bad on Alex. He had made that mistake before and Gabriel had almost abandoned him. He had learned that Gabriel didn't like to talk about Michael and how Michael was misguided. It almost seemed painful for the Archangel to talk about it, and William could understand as some had to be sacrificed for the better of humanity. Most had lost their way, and some, even if it hurt to admit, had lost the right to be saved.

"In due time, William. In due time." Gabriel answered.

William knew better than to push, but he couldn't help but wonder what the Angel was planning. Was he just a tool for the angel to use and throw away? Oh, God, he hoped not.

"You do not stomach the pain of the ones you care for well, do you? It is difficult?" He asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"It is." His voice was soft, but he was firm in his answer.

"I am sorry that your Claire was hurt in the attack, but with Alex, I need to push her. I need her to come to me, but do not worry, I will make sure no harm comes to her," the Archangel answered.

Before William could respond, the waitress came to the table and asked, "What can I get you boys?"

*O*O*

Alex didn't know what it was, but she was pulled over on the side of the road in the hot sun and blazing heat hunched over, feeling dizzy. She wasn't sure what was going on, but her body felt strange, almost like it didn't belong to her. She was feeling the urge to puke, but nothing was coming up no matter how many times she heaved. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to bring her breathing back to normally.

When the V-2 soldier left Vega, it was in the dead of night and she was fine, well except for her injuries from the battle with Felicia, but now, the sun was high in the sky, and she felt sick. She had no idea why she felt like crap, and the only reason she could think of was the combination of her nerves and food from the jeep. She knew it was stupid to eat while her nervous were hyped up, but she couldn't help it. She was starving; however, now, food made her sick.

"Get a grip, Alex," Alex told herself as she straightened up. She stood there for a few seconds, baking in the hot sun, as she willed herself to feel better. There was still a limp in her step, and she hadn't fully cleaned the dry blood caked into her hair. Her clothes were a wrinkly mess and her blonde hair was in a rat nest on the top of her head. Her hair was so knotted around the tie that she didn't even attempt to take the tie out.

Alex took another deep breath as she turned back to her dented jeep, which only made her think of her Archangel. _No, not yours,_ she told herself. She wondered if he was ever hers. All there was between them was sex and lies, and that was nothing. Alex could get that from anyone; in fact, many people were feeding her lies, and she didn't want that from him. Even though she knew it was impossible with Michael, she wanted something else from him, which she knew he would or could never give. He was an angel and he couldn't commit to her; his lies told her that. She was just a charge to him that he had to train to save the world.

She exhaled slowly as she scanned the horizon for any sort of movement. The now desert land spread for miles, and though the dry barren land would only bring death to those who wander it, it did have some advantages. With flat lands, there was no way for someone or something to get the upper hand, unless they came from the sky. However, most of the angels were simple Eight Balls and they did not have wings, but she was not worried about a few Eight Balls. Alex was worried about Gabriel and his Higher Angels…and Michael, who would be after her.

However, before she could get back to her jeep, something in the distance caught her eye. Alex barely had any time to think as the objects in the distance started to move and take shape. They were closing the distance in rapid time and speed. As they got closer, Alex could tell what they were by their spider like (or what she considered spider like) movements that they were Eight Balls.

Snapping back to reality, she bolted to the driver side door and yanked it open. Alex was foolish at times, jumping head first into things without thinking, but she knew that she couldn't last in a fight against two or more Eight Balls. Though she couldn't tell how many were heading toward her, she knew there had to be at least three of them, and each of them were stronger than she was.

Alex knew her only hope was to try and out run them, even if she had no idea of where she would head. She jumped into the jeep and reached to the ignition only to find the key was gone. "Fuck," she cursed remembering she had taken the key out of the ignition and put it in her pocket when she taken her 'little' breather. She could've left the keys in the ignition, but she was paranoid, and even if there was no one around, she didn't want to give anyone a chance to steal her jeep, her life line.

She fumbled for the key in her pocket for a few seconds before she was able to get a hold on it. However, just as she pulled the key out, she whacked her hand against the steering wheel, knocking the key out of her hand. "Shit," she cursed as it fell to the floor. She bend down, trying to feel for the key, but as she felt the metal loop of the key ring, something gripped her from behind and harshly pulled her out of the jeep, banging her head against the door.

The next thing Alex knew, she was on the dirt covered road, as an Eight Ball hovered above her with a hand around her neck. With one hand trying to pry the hand from her neck, she reached for her gun, holstered to her hip. She could feel the air slip from her lungs as her fingers just glazed the butt of the gun. She could vaguely make out that he was talking, but his words were drown out by the blood rushing to her head.

She kicked her legs, trying overthrow him but he was too strong for her. She knew her only hope to survive was her gun, which she couldn't reach, and with each passing second, the chances of her getting her gun was less. She could feel her body become numb from the lack of air and she knew she had to act fast. Switching hands, she reached her left hand for her knife in her belt.

Just as her vision started to blacken, she was able to reach the knife, and without wasting a second, she buried the blade into the Eight Ball's ear, digging into its brain. Its grip on her neck loosened as it screamed in pain, and she was able to kick it off and roll away. As the Eight Ball (a male, Alex had learned after her vision had cleared) pulled at the blade in his head, the soldier grabbed her gun from the holster and shakily shot him in the head, killing it.

Trying to catch her breath, Alex struggled to her feet, but it wasn't long before she was shoved violently against her jeep, almost denting again. In her shock and surprised, she dropped her pistol as she tried to push off the female Eight Ball, who had put her whole body against Alex's. The angel's forearm was pressured firmly against Alex's neck. "Y-you're… breath reeks," she said, letting out a hissing joke.

The female Eight Ball snarled at Alex as she slammed her harder against the jeep. The spider veins on lower angel popped as she growled, and her long pointy nails drug into Alex's arms, almost to the point of blood. "Must kill," the Eight Ball growled in a low tone.

Alex wasn't able to put up much of a struggle against this lower angel as she was having a difficult time breathing. She started to cough hard with the heavy pressure against her chest, and she had begun to wonder if this was how she was going to die. She didn't want it to end like this, especially not how she left it with Michael, but she supposed it was better this way. At least, no one else would die because of her. No one she cared about would get hurt, like Bixby who Alex wasn't even sure was alive. The little girl had lost a lot of blood when she left her, and she wished she knew what had happened to Bixby, but she couldn't stay, not when every angel was after her.

Just as her vision began to darken again, the Eight Ball was ripped off her and she felt the oxygen rush back to her lungs. It was almost overwhelming. As she violently coughed, she looked up to her savior expecting it to Michael, but to her surprised, it wasn't. With her fading vision, she could only made out his leather pants, which she wanted to mock endlessly. Who in the hell wore leather pants in this kind of heat? Who would wear those pants in general?

Alex eyed the strange man, as he pulled a blade like item out of his pants and stabbed the female Eight Ball; however, it wasn't over with yet. Even with her fizzy vision, she could make out a third Eight Ball, who was approaching the man. She wanted to yell out and warn the man, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. However, it seemed like he had nothing to worry about as the lower angel backed off and bowed to man. At first, Alex thought she had imagined the bowing as her vision was anything but clear; however, when the Eight Ball turned and left, she knew she couldn't have imagined it.

The soldier in her started to came alive as the man approached her. Her gut was telling her to get to her feet and run, but her body wasn't responding. She was stuck there against the Jeep's tire as she tried to gain some kind of control of her body. However, there was nothing she could do as she faded into darkness.

*O*O*

David Whele had a long list of people who he felt were a threat to him and his plans. At the moment, Edward Riesen and his old fashion idea were at the top of the list with Alex Lannon, the Chosen One, right below him. Though it seemed like Sergeant Lannon might have taken care of her own self by her own stupidity; however, she was still a chest piece on a board that David needed to control. At third was Arika, who had the power to give him what he wanted, but at the same time, she had the power to take it all away.

There was no doubt in David's mind that he could control all three of these fools with easy, but he first needed to convince Arika that Riesen was a fool. He needed her to realize that he was in control and not Riesen, who only served to set back Vega. Once he had the power, he would be changing things, and the first thing he would do was take out Riesen and throw the Archangel out of Vega.

Arika had her back toward David as she watched the lion paced around in his cage. "It must make you feel so masculine to take a predator from the very top of the food chain and dominate it, lord over it," she said.

There was something in her tone that David that didn't like. Even after everything that had happen, she still thought she was in control and he didn't like that at all. "I saved that animal from certain death. I'm saving his entire species from extinction. Of course, I don't expect gratitude from him," he said, turning to Samson. He hadn't stopped pacing around his cage, looking for a way out. There was something saddening about it.

Arika didn't respond to David, testing his control. "You, on the other hand, I think you understand the debt you owe me." His eyes were drilling into the side of her face as he tried to get something out of her.

"I think you have it backwards," she said, still not looking at him.

"I could've had you executed," he said, trying to get her. He hated how he couldn't get under her skin, no matter what he did. He had gotten under Lennon's skin with just a look, but Arika had a stronger presence. It seemed that she feed off his attempts to scare her, and that annoyed the hell out of him.

Arika with her head held high turned to him. "But you didn't. You need me," she said. There was no hesitation or fear in her voice as she stood inches from him.

"I _need _Helena's air force," he corrected, meeting her glance. He stared at her, trying to stare her down. "The only chance we have of ridding ourselves of those abominations is by blasting Gabriel's aerie."

"And what do we get in exchange for our squadron?" Again, she did not back down.

"Six uranium rods, full technical specifications, and the loan of one of our top nuclear scientists," he said, as he turned from Arika to pour himself a drink. "Female, naturally." After filling the glass, he put it to his lips and took a long drink.

She stepped away from the wall and toward him. "If we are negotiating, there's something else that I want," she said, going to get a drink for herself.

"Instead?" he asked as he took another slip. That surprised him. What else would she want?

"In addition to." Arika stepped to him and took the glass directly out of his hand, and before he could protest, she took a slip from it. "Are you unable to give me what I want? Am I negotiating with the wrong man?" she asked, staring at him.

His anger started to rise as he realized he was losing control of his woman. "What is that you want?"

"Not what. Who," Arika said as she finished up David's drink before handing it back to him. "Alex Lannon."

Out of all the things that David expected, he did not expect her to say Lannon. "You want a V-2 soldier?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Not just any V-2 soldier," she responded, stepping to get another drink.

David's anger started to grow again, because he was becoming increasingly sick of Alex Lannon. He didn't care what the Archangel said: Alex Lannon was not the Savior. She was a threat and nothing else. "I don't believe she's what you looking for," he said, through his teeth.

"If that's the case, you wouldn't mind us having her," Arika said, pulling herself a drink.

He had no idea why Arika would want Lannon, but if she wanted the phony Savior, she could have the phony Savior. He wasn't sure his foolish son could handle Lannon, and it would solve all of his problems. It brought a smile to his face as he thought about it. "Very well," he said. "You can have her."

"And will the Lord of the City approved of these terms?"

David stopped himself from groaning outward, because he knew neither Riesen nor Michael would agree to this deal. He didn't know what Riesen saw in the girl, but the Lord of the City had a soft spot for her, and he wouldn't agree with trading Lannon. David couldn't understand why as she was just a replaceable soldier. Then there was the Archangel, who would surely not allow it, and would not react well. However, once he had power over Vega, he would boot Michael from Vega. He was not a fool and he understood the threat that the angel was. "Riesen knows what's needed," he said, knowing that he would have to trick them both.

"I asked you if he would sanctioned this deal," Arika asked, taking a drink. Her eyes never left him.

"I don't need his approval. If you want Lannon, she's yours," David said harshly. He was sick of Riesen and it was ready for a change in Vega, and this was a way to rid of Lannon. "Why don't you run along back to Evelyn and broker a deal before I change my mind about you and make his day?" he asked, pointing to Samson.

*O*O*

When Alex came to, it was to the warm water being sprayed in her face and the bright sun in her eyes. With a few deep coughs, the soldier blinked, trying to get her bearings. She moaned as she tried to move without success. "S…stop," she moaned again as the person all but dumped the water on her head.

"You can't be sleeping all day," a man responded.

Not recognizing the man's voice, Alex jumped, and with some newly found energy, compelled her aching body to move. Her heart pounded in her chest as she forced her eyes open. She flinched away from the man as she looked him over. Even if her vision was fizzy before, this was the same man, who had saved her from the Eight Balls, and more importantly, he was the same man, who the Eight Ball didn't attack. She had no idea of who he was, but she knew whoever he was, it wasn't good. "D…Don't touch me."

"Relax, Alex," the man in the leather pants said. "I will not hurt you."

Alex pushed herself flat against the jeep, trying to put some room between herself and him. "Get away from me," she yelled as her voice started to come back to her. She focused on his face as her hands roamed the dirt looking for some kind of weapon.

"You're in no danger, Alex."

The way he said her name set off warning signals in her head, because even if this man wasn't dangerous, he shouldn't know her name and be saying it like they were close friends. "Like hell," she yelled, as she was unable to find an object to hit him with and simply gripped a hand full of dirt. Without a second thought, she hurled it in his face. The man jumped back surprised, as the dirt lodged itself into his eyes, giving Alex room to escape.

Her legs felt like jelly underneath her, but she refused to let that stop her. She had to get away, but as she was running from him, she was running away from her jeep. It was a horrible feeling as her jeep was her only way to escape, but without her keys, it was useless. It was just a paperweight; however, even if it wasn't, it wouldn't help her escape the man, who moved like the wind.

Above her head, she heard flapping, and somehow, she was able to tell those wings did not belong to Michael. She couldn't describe it, but they sounded deadlier than Michael's. She didn't how wings could, but they did, and she knew she was in trouble. Before she could do anything, the man landed in front of her with his black wings spared out blocking her. _He's a higher angel!_

She stood there shocked as she wondered why an angel would want to save her. She assumed all angels would want her dead for being the Chosen One. "Stay back," she said, padding herself down looking for some kind of weapon. If she was in her uniform, she would have something, but in her jeans, she had nothing. "Don't make me shoot you."

"How do you plan to do that with no gun?" he asked, waving her hand gun in front of her.

"Don't count me out," she hissed, finding nothing on her person that she could use as a weapon.

The man smiled and said, "I would never count you out, Alex." His wings folded behind him, but they did not disappear as if he expected to use them at any time.

"Who are and what do you want?" she asked, as she tried to come up with a plan.

A pout appeared on his face as he took a step toward her. "I'm hurt. My brother never mentioned me?"

Her brain froze as a realization flashed before her eyes. "You're Gabriel," she said, slowly, as she backed up, trying to put some distance between them. If this was really the Archangel, she was screwed, beyond screwed. But why would he save her? Why wouldn't he just let her be killed by those Eight Balls?

"Oh, my brother has talked about me then?" he said as a smiled replaced his frown.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, still backing up. However, she only made it so far before she bumped into her jeep.

He followed each of her steps with one of his own. "I am not your enemy," he said, closing the distance between them.

Alex glared at him, not believing him at all. After everything this angel had done, there was no way that he wasn't her enemy. Because of him, half of the world had been slaughtered, and humans were on the edge of extinction. Because of him, people were being hunted and killed, violently. "You're a fool if you think I would believe that."

Gabriel stepped toward her with her gun in his out reached hand. "Why don't you take back your gun?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not believing him for a second; however, she couldn't just stand here and stare. "Why would you give it back?"

"I am not the bad guy, Alex," he said, still holding the gun out to her.

"And this is a sign of peace?" she asked. Her gut was screaming at her not to take it as anything that came from him must have a cost.

"Michael has been lying to you," Gabriel said. "My brother wants you to believe that I am the enemy, when I am not."

Alex couldn't lie and say that it didn't hurt to hear that as Michael had lied to her. He had been lying to her for months if not more, keeping things from her, and now, she was wondering if she could trust him at all. However, none of that mattered, as Gabriel was worse. There was no way in hell that she could trust him, but he got her thinking. "You did that all on your own," she said, going against her gut and taking the gun slowly from him. She had to protect herself.

"Has he got you into his bed yet?" Gabriel asked, as he looked her over. "There's no doubt that he will try, so he can get into your head. There are less stars in the sky than woman Michael had taken to his bed."

This was getting tiring, and she couldn't understand why everyone was telling her this. Why did it matter how many people he slept with? It shouldn't matter, but to her, it did and she hated that. And what did he mean by using it to get into her head? Did Gabriel imply that she was controlled by her sex? Because she wasn't. "Considering how old Michael is, it would make sense. If I Iived that long, I would have a lot of lovers too, and maybe more than one at a time" she said, smiling as she tried to hide the pain. The gun twitched in her hand as she watched the angel step closer to her.

He smiled as he stepped even closer to her. "You may have a point but-"

Not wanting him any closer and being sick of voice, she rose the gun and aimed it at Gabriel. "Stay back!" She yelled, staring down the barrel of the gun. "Just stay back." She ordered, putting on a strong face.

"I won't hurt you, and that gun won't do anything to me," he said. "Do you wish to test it?" He took a few steps back from Alex and spared his arms out, exposing his chest. "Why don't you take the shoot and see for yourself?"

"Then what was the point in giving it back?" She snapped, glaring at him as the gun shook slightly in her hands.

"Faith."

Annoyed at his answer, she straightened her arm, forcing herself to take a step forward as she told herself that Gabriel was buffing. The gun could kill him; however, she was against shooting an unarmed man, even after everything that he had done. She tried to force herself to shoot, reminding herself of everything he had done, but she couldn't and she just stood shocked at herself. She had trained for this moment for years, but here she was unable to take her shot at a wide opened target. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she take the shot? Was it because he was defenseless (not that an angel could ever be defenseless)? Was it because he wanted her too?

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice shakily. "What do you want?"

Gabriel laughed as his hands dropped to his side. "You, Alex. I want you."

Alex's felt her aim start to drop as she heard him say that. "What?" was the only thing she could say as her brain seemed to stop working. "…Me?"

"You're the Chosen One. You're a key," he said, closing back to her. "I need you. I need you to bring back my father."

She shook her head, trying to make sense of what was going on. She still had no idea what it meant to be the Chosen One and how she was going to bring back God, but both Gabriel and Michael seemed to think she was important. "I won't help you," she said. "Do whatever you want to me, but I won't help you."

He laughed. "I won't need to force you to do anything as you will come to me willingly."

Alex hated how smug and sure he was that she would join him. "Why would I do that?" she snapped, rising her arm again.

"Once you learned the truth, you'll come willingly, begging for my help. Right now, you don't understand what's going on around you," Gabriel said. "You are blind to what my Brother is doing. He is deceiving you, Alex. You don't see it now, but you will."

She felt her anger rise up inside of her, and it wasn't only directed at the Archangel in front of her. "Why don't you take me by force now, because I'll never go with you willingly," she snapped, pointing the gun at his head. "And you won't get this chance again."

"That would do me no good," he said.

"Never going to happen," she said almost growling. This angel had no idea of who she was, because she would never turn to him of all people. She was going to kill this bastard, and she was going to kill him slowly.

His eyes wondered from her gun to her face, and a smile appeared on his face. "Don't you see? I have a chance."

"Like hell," she replied, still unable to shoot him. What was wrong with her? He was feet from her, but yet, she was unable to kill him.

His wings started to flap behind him, sending gust of wind and dust everywhere. Alex's messy hair and dirt flew around her face, getting into her eyes. "You will, Alex Lannon. You would have shot me if there was no chance."

Alex cursed at herself as she realized he had a point, but she was still struggling with shooting an unarmed man, especially when he wasn't attacking her. However, it wasn't just that. It was something else as well, and she knew it. "Or maybe, I'm repaying you for save me from those Eight Balls," she said.

"Maybe," He eyed her face, trying to read her. "Just remember, you cannot trust Michael. He isn't as innocent as you think." With that the Archangel took off into the air, leaving Alex alone and confused.

She had no idea of what just happened and why he would save her life than leave. What was his end plan? Did he really think that she would go to him willingly? Was he telling her the truth about Michael, about everything? Was this all an attempt to get in her head? Alex didn't know, but she knew he had a reason and it wasn't just to save her life.

She was in the middle of an angel battle with no clue of who she was, who Gabriel was, or who Michael was. She knew nothing about her Archangel, besides the fact that he helped to firm and protect Vega. Before that, she had no idea what he did or who he was. Even after everything, she had no idea of who he was, and she was beginning to doubt him, which she knew was what Gabriel wanted. She didn't want to play Gabriel's game, but she couldn't get his words out of her mind.

*O*O*

"I had no idea there were higher angels hiding within the city walls," Michael spoke. It was a lie, one of the many he had told lately. He had told so many lies that it was hard to tell where the truth ended and the lie picked up, and it was these lies that had chased Alex away from him. He didn't care what it took, but he was going to get her back as she was the one thing that he was not willing to lose.

Edward Risen leaned forward in his chair. "I see."

"And we're supposed to simply take your word as faith," Whele said, clearly annoyed.

One of the Senators, Frost if Michael remembered correctly, leaned forward in his chair and said, "For the Savior's sake, show some respect, Whele."

For a brief second, the Archangel wondered what Frost would do if he learned of Alex's existence. Would he still pray to her as he did now?

"I care little about your faith," David snapped as he got to his feet.

Michael cared little for Whele. It was David Whele that tested his will to save these weak humans. If all humans were like Whele, he would've joined his brother and killed them all himself. "Whether you take my word or not is not my concern," he replied calmly.

David stepped closer to Michael, not realizing how stupid that was. "What exactly is your concern?"

Alex was his main and only concern, but he doubted it would do anyone any good if he said that aloud. Michael knew that Whele posed a threat to the Chosen One and he would have to keep a close eye on him. "Protecting and advising this city in its war against the angels."

"Oh, and how many people died in the attack?" Whele said, continuing to push.

Riesen could tell where this was going. "Consul, Michael is not on trial here."

"I think we've heard enough from you today," another Senator said. This one Michael couldn't recall the name of, and he had no interest to.

"I know I have," Becca muttered, drawing Michael's attention. He hadn't spoken to her since he broke off their evenings together. There was no denying that she was an attractive woman, but he had no desire to fake it with her.

"I would like the senate to consider Michael was a deserter," David said, looking around the room. "He was a soldier who turned his back on his own kind."

"Give it a rest, Whele," someone interjected. Again, Michael had no interest in who said it, as this had drawn on for far too long for his liking.

However, David Whele would not stop. "Who's to say he won't turn again? Who's to say he was ever really on our side?"

Michael had enough of Whele, who didn't understand how close he was to death. "Consul Whele makes a good point. What if I were a traitor? What if I slaughtered everyone in this room?" He turned to Whele and did not take his eyes off the man. "What if I killed you right now? No one could stop me." There was one person who could stop him, but he doubted she would. Alex, like many, did not care for Consul Whele. "Murder is a crime for men. Is it a crime for angels?" His eyes scanned the room, wondering who he had frightened with his words. "Good to ponder such questions. It will help you to understand the real danger you face."

With that, he glanced around the room one last time before he left without saying another word. He had grown tired of these talks with the senate, who had failed understand what was going around them. He was tired of their nonsense, and he knew he would have to keep any eye on them. The senate could turn out to be a threat to Alex and him, and he could not allow that. He needed to stay ahead of them, and he needed to do it now; however, he didn't made it far as Becca trailed not far from behind him.

"Consul Thorn, may I help you with something?" He asked, not turning back to her.

"Can I come by the Stratosphere later?" she asked in whispering.

Michael didn't even turn back to answer her. "No," he said sharply. That was the last thing he needed, and it would not end well for anyone if he allowed her to come to the Stratosphere.

"There is no need to be like this," Becca said.

He didn't understand why she couldn't understand that whatever they had was over. "I told you to find a good man to settle down with," he said. It had been a mistake to start a relationship with her, and he would regret it, even if he did care for her. She was important to him, and he did not want to see her hurt.

Becca, as always, looked amazing in her black suit dress and red heels, and she had this confidence in her that he admired. She was a strong woman with a strong mind that wasn't afraid to let people know what she was thinking. She stared at him, observing his body posture. "It would be for the best," she said, agreeing with him.

"Then there is no reason for us to discuss this anymore," he said, stepping away from her.

"And how is Sergeant Lannon?" Becca asked, not allowing him to leave.

On hearing Becca bringing up Alex, Michael turned back to Becca. "You are interested in a V-2 soldier, Consul?" he asked shocked. "I did not know that you cared."

"She's the Chosen One," she said, not breaking away from his stare. "It's important to keep an eye on her as there's no telling what Whele is up to."

Michael knew Becca well to know that she was fishing for information, though he had no idea of why. Was she truly interested in Alex or was it something else? "It is. However, she is capable of taking care of herself."

Becca was still staring at him with a look in her eyes. "Where is she now?"

"I would suppose she is on duty," he said, calmly. He had an urge to go seek her out, but he knew it was best to give her some space. If he didn't, he might lose her, though he might lose her either way. He had lied to her, and she might not get over that.

"Did you not see her last night?" she asked.

"No, I have not," He knew she was looking for something now, though he did not know for what. Why was it important when he had last seen Alex? "If that is all, I must be off."

"If you change your mind, you know where I am," she said, and with that, she turned to leave.

Michael watched her as she walked away. The way her hips moved from side to side and how her heels clicked with each step was sexy as hell. Her dress hugged her body perfectly, and it looked like her legs went on for miles. There was no denying that Becca Thorn was an attractive woman that any man would want, and Michael would not deny that he found her attractive. However, for every reason he found Becca attractive, there were three reasons why he found Alex attractive.

As Becca disappeared around the corner, he waited a second before he stepped to the window. He pushed the window open as his wings appeared behind him. For a second, the urge to go after Alex was almost too great, but he knew he had other things to do. He had to speak to Lois, about the higher angels hiding in Vega. He could not allow another angel attack to happen inside of Vega.

* * *

**Author note:**

I hope you liked this chapter.

And Again, I am sorry for the wait, but I hope to get the next chapter out faster. I have the next chapter outlined and hopefully that will help me.

I hope I left you wondering what will happen next.

On till the next time. :)


	8. The Overwhelming Feeling

I am happy to hear that they renewed Dominion. :)

Same disclaimer as before.

Also question, I am confused on Noma's last name. I thought it was Walker and when I did my research, it came up as Walker, but now, everything is changing to Banks. So does anyone know her last name?

So as I used the last name of Walker before, I am staying with that name regardless of what the name is.

Anyhow, here you go and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**The Overwhelming Feeling**

* * *

Though Alex hadn't eaten anything, she still felt as sick as she did before, but she wasn't going to pull over again, not after what happened. Gabriel may have left without a fight, but she didn't doubt that he was still out there watching her. It didn't take a genius to know that he was up to something. However, it was impossible to ignore his words. They struck her hard, as every lies that Michael told her flashed before her. She wasn't even sure where his lies ended and where the truth started, if it started.

"Stop it," she yelled at herself. This was what Gabriel wanted, and she knew it, but it was difficult to get his words out of her head. Plus, there was the fact that she couldn't figure out what his end game was. What was his plan for her? Did he really need her? Or was he out to kill her?

Alex wasn't sure, but he was different than what she expected. Okay, she didn't know what she expected him to be like, but when she envisioned the Archangel, she imaged him covered in blood as he held a decapitated head in his hand. What she did not expect was him to be calm and smiley, and she really didn't expect him to wear leather pants. What was with the leather pants?

Alex didn't know, but she knew it was stupid to allow herself to be distracted by what he was wearing. He was up to something and she had to figure out what. She supposed it had to do with the tattoos, but she didn't have a clue to how to read them. She was only able to read the one, no matter how hard she stare. Was she supposed to unlock them like an achievement? And if she did, how did she do that? Did she just have to stare at them? Or was it a self-learning thing?

With a deep breath, Alex forced her glance forward to the dirt covered road. For the last few miles, the soldier hadn't come across anything besides dirt, which was a blessing, but she couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Yes, she could be lucky, but she wasn't lucky, not lucky at all. She couldn't help but think this was Gabriel's work. Was he trying to prove something to her? That he wasn't the enemy? If he was behind this, it would take more than clear roads for Alex to believe him.

However, Alex seemed to have spoken too fast as she noticed something a ways off. Off in the distance seemed to be an abandoned vehicle, but as she got closer, she could tell it wasn't abandoned. Pressing on the brakes, she slowed down to get a look, though she wished she hadn't. As the jeep came to a stop, the bloody, gruesome scene was revealed. For a few seconds, the soldier could only sit in the jeep and stare at the countless bodies. The road was covered in blood and guts as both eight balls and humans laid dead in front of her. Two cars rested on the ground totaled, and one was on its roof with a bloody arm hanging out the window. Even from the jeep, Alex could see the broken bones popping through the skin.

As if for support, Alex glanced to her father's jacket on the passenger seat, and after a few seconds of remaining perfectly still, she took a deep breath and got out of the jeep grabbing the automatic rifle on the seat. Learning from last time, she left the key in the ignition for a quick escape and headed to the back of the jeep for a gas can. Though it sickened her to take from the dead, she was going to steal the vehicles' fuel, which was vital in this age. She had to take it where she could.

After obtaining the gas can, Alex just stood there at the back of the jeep staring at the bloody bodies. Seeing their guts hanging out of their bodies made her sick to her stomach, and it took everything that she had not to puke. It was a battle to push through the uneasiness in her stomach as she forced herself forward to the overturned vehicle with her eyes on the gas tank.

But before she could get the cap off, the hand hanging out the vehicle twitched, startling Alex, who in shock dropped the gas can. It dinged as it made contact with the hard ground, denting it, but Alex paid no attention as she stared wide eyed at the moving arm. The man trapped inside the flip car started to moan loudly in pain as he came to. The soldier wasn't scared of the man, having defended and fought many foe and angels alike, but seeing the man she thought was dead move was something else. She didn't know how to handle stealing gas from a dying man, who had lost everything.

With a deep breath and a growing restlessness in her stomach, Alex slowly made her way toward the man as the world around her was slowly forgotten. She didn't take another breath until she kneed down by the driver side door and looked in. Though she knew the man would be in bad shape, it was tough to take in his bloody form, which made her sick to her stomach. How could anyone do this to another living thing? Yes, she knew they were attacked by Eight Balls, but she couldn't understand how anything, even angels, could be so cruel.

That was why she lied to the man when she told him that his wife was alive. Alex didn't want to be cruel and tell him that the body of his wife laid feet from him, shredded to pieces. Instead, the soldier lied to him, telling him that she would take care of his wife, before she shot him in the head. Shooting that man was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and she hoped she would never have to it again, but she knew better than that.

With the war, Alex knew that she would have to put someone else out of their misery, and that thought weighted heavily on her. She didn't know how she was going that again. Shaking her head, she pushed herself to her feet as she tried to shake the bloody images of those she had failed to protect out of her mind. However, she couldn't and it was Bixby's body that Alex saw and it was all too much.

Anger started to flow through the Chosen Once, as she wondered how the hell she was supposed to save the world. She was weak and stupid, and that pissed her the hell off. Why was she born so weak? Why did God make her so weak? If he made the Chosen One to save the world, why in the hell did he make _her _the Chosen One? Why didn't he pick someone else? Someone stronger? Someone smarter? As so many questions filled her mind, her anger kept growing, and it was too the point that she saw red and nothing else.

It took mere seconds for her anger to boil, and it took even less time for it to explode. With so much built up anger, she attacked the closest thing, and to her misfortune, the closest thing was the mangled metal vehicle, but that didn't stop her. With no regard to her own health, Alex struck the vehicle. Using the tire as a punching bag, she repeatedly hit it, and she didn't stop, even when her blood started to stain the black dirty rubber.

When her numb hand, she switched between kicking the overturned jeep to breaking any remaining, unbroken glass. Between the broken shards and kicking the metal, pain flew through her foot, but she didn't stop. She was too angry to, and no amount of pain or blood would stop her. She had to get out her anger or else she would go crazy, though she wondered if she wasn't already crazy.

*O*O*

* * *

Gabriel was never one to explain his plans, even if asked. He didn't see the point in explaining them, because he did not care for the thoughts or opinions of the others. If there was someone's opinion that he cared about, it would be Michael's, who even now was important to him. Though he would never admit it to anyone, it was painful to be on the opposite side of the war with him; however, he would not bow to Michael as Michael would be the one to bow to him, and Gabriel would make sure of that. He also would take great joy in it.

"You met with the priest," Furiad said, bitterly. It was clear in his tone that he did not like humans, and that he didn't support Gabriel using William Whele.

The Archangel looked at his fellow angel, taking in his bitterness. "As with all necessary evils," he responded. "He has his purpose. He's spreading the good word."

That answer did not please Furiad, who just glared. "If you could walk among them unnoticed, why not cross the wall and claim the chosen one for yourself?" he questioned.

"Always so anxious, Furiad." Gabriel understood Furiad's desire, but he was tired of the questions. Furiad didn't need to know what he was planning as he wcould ruin his plans. Furiad wasn't the brightest of his angels, even if he was the most supportive. "If I force her to come, she'll do nothing but rebel. She needs to come of her own free will. Do not doubt me. I will have her when I want her."

Furiad only seemed to become angrier as Gabriel spoke. "Lannon will never join us with your brother sitting on her shoulder."

Gabriel leaned back in his throne and smiled. "You would be surprised what Michael's influence will do. He's already losing her, and I have just planted the seed of doubt."

The lower Angel's expression changed. "You have seen the Chosen One?"

"You're surprise," the Archangel said, reaching for a bottle of wine from the 1700 hundreds. Even if Gabriel did not care for humans, he did enjoy material things that that they had created. With wine, he enjoyed favoring the different fruits and grains, and he had been known to go hunting for a prefect bottle of wine.

"And you did not take her?"

Gabriel sighed. "I hate to repeat myself, but it seems that I must. She needs to come on her own free will, and I have faith that the Chosen One will come to me."

Furiad, though it seemed like he did not want to, backed up and did not question Gabriel again.

However Gabriel went on. 'It is the same reason why I believe that Michael will see the error of his ways," he explained, after he had finished off the bottle, ignoring the expression on Furiad's face. If Gabriel didn't need the fool, he would've killed him for even questioning him, but he knew that would not serve his plans. He had need of the angel. "They don't see that they both need me, and I use the one against the other. You must have faith."

"I have faith."

*O*O*

* * *

Noma didn't normally worried about anything, but she was worried about Alex, who was a no show. Sure, Alex had been late lately, but she wouldn't not show up. Alex wasn't the type of person to not show, and if she didn't show, she had a good reason, but her locker was empty, which only meant one thing: Alex was gone. Yes, Alex had disappeared before for a few hours but never for this long, and also, Alex would never just disappear without saying anything, especially not to her or Ethan.

Being placed at Alex's side by Michael, Noma knew who Alex was and who she would become. Alex was the Chosen One, who was supposed to save the world and bring back their father, but Noma would be the first to admit she had no idea of how Alex would do that. How could tattoos do that? Noma had been wondering, and if she was wondering, Noma knew Alex was wondering endlessly.

There was no doubt that Alex was driving herself crazy with worry, and it was that worry that had driven the hotheaded soldier away. Noma had also heard that Bixby, the little girl that Alex was fond of, had been injured and there was no doubt in the Angel's mind that Alex blamed herself for it, when it wasn't her fault.

Then there was Michael, who had been keeping a close eye on Alex for the last few weeks. Sure, they could not risk the life of the Chosen One, but Noma knew it was more than that. Michael had stationed her to protect Alex, and he had trusted her to do that, but lately, he was barely allowing Alex out of his sight. At first, Noma thought he was worried as there were other angels in Vega who could hurt Alex, but as time passed, she knew it was more than that.

The way that Michael looked at Alex and how Alex came back to the barracks told her it was more. When Alex told her that if was some V-5 who she was having ruff sex with, she wanted to believe her, but as the marks deepen, she knew no V-5 had the strength to do that. However, she couldn't understand why Alex was allowing this. Why would she allow herself to be hurt like that for sex? What could she see in Michael? Sure, he was an angel and he had that mystery about him, but Noma did not-could not understand how that relationship happened. How could Michael let that happen?

With a deep breath, Noma turned to Alex's empty locker which only haunted her. Not only had she failed as a friend, she had failed as her protector. How could she allow Alex out of her sight? Shaking her head, she turned to Ethan who entered speaking loudly. His voice annoyed Noma at the moment. "Alex's gone," she snapped, crudely.

Ethan glanced at Noma giving her a look, as he crossed to his locker. "Another joyride outside the walls," he offered, taking off his vest. He had just come back from his post, and he was clearly exhausted.

Noma narrowed hers eyes, as he was not taking this seriously. "All of her stuff, duffel, and AR-15, is all gone."

He kept his glance forward as he disarmed. "Maybe she's finally doing some spring cleaning," he said.

She was getting feed up with Ethan as he kept playing this off. Why wasn't he worried about Alex? This wasn't like her. "Ethan, she was a no-show for her security rotation." She paused, trying to see if she had reached Ethan, who was one her closest friends if Angel had friends. "This isn't Alex. Something's wrong."

Ethan took a deep breath as he turned to her. "You know, I saw her with Michael after the funeral."

Noma felt almost sick as she had almost forgot about the funeral. How could she forget that Jeep died? Of Course, Alex would turn from them, when everything around her had come crashing down, and Noma was kicking herself for not keeping a close eye on the soldier. "Oh, Alex."

"I didn't hear what they were saying, but I've never seen Alex look at him that way," he said, as he picked his vest back up.

That just confirmed what Noma had thought, even if she didn't want to believe it. How could Michael be so stupid? "I don't think this has anything to do with Michael," she said, knowing that no one could know the truth.

Putting his vest back on and zipping it up slowly, he turned from Noma. "I'm gonna go to talk him."

"To an archangel?" she asked surprised. She never expected him to speak with Michael, as he usually kept a safe distance. Michael had that personality that could make anyone uncomfortable, and most people in Vega avoided the Angel. No one really knew what he was capable, and even Ethan had questioned that to her and Alex. And now, he was going to talk to Michael? "You really want to do that?"

"My friend disappeared. I got to do something," he replied as he took a step away from Noma.

Noma let him step away as she wondered if that would be wise. If she was right about Michael's and Alex's relationship, it might not be smart to allow Ethan to speak with Michael, who Noma blamed Alex's disappearance on. He didn't understand the blonde as well as she did, and had pushed Alex too hard. "Stop," she yelled, before he could leave.

"You can't talk me about of this," he replied. "I need to find Alex."

"I will go," she replied. Not only would she have a better chance of getting an answer out of the Archangel, Ethan didn't know everything. He had no idea of was going on between Alex and Michael, and he had no idea that Alex was the Chosen One. "He's more likely to speak to me than you." It was also clear to everyone that Ethan and Alex were on the bottom of the totem pole compared to the rest of the corps.

Ethan looked at her a few seconds, not saying a word. "Okay, but if you don't get any answers, I'm going to talk to him."

_If there's anything left of him_, she thought. She was going to let the Archangel have, and there might not be anything left of him when she was done. She couldn't understand how he could be so stupid. Did he not understand how important Alex was to their future? Did he not understand that Gabriel was waiting to jump in and take her? "I can handle it."

*O*O*

* * *

Michael did not enjoy threating his fellow angel as their safety was important to him, but he needed them to side with him. He couldn't have another angel attack to happen in Vega, and he couldn't allow another angel to lay a finger on Alex, who he had yet to check on. He hadn't had the chance to check up on her since the attack, which had sent the Senate into a craze. The only news he could get on the outcome of the soldier, who had driven Felicia off, was that she refused medical attention.

Though it annoyed him that Alex refused medical attention (he could understand why with the tattoos), he knew at least she was alive, but once he was finished with this, he would seek and check her out, even if she fought him. He would patch up her injuries and _not _let her out of his sight again. He was fuming at him for letting her leave, instead of making her stay. He knew she would have fought him, but she would have been safe.

The Angel didn't like the idea of Alex hurt, and it brought out so much rage that it was hard to contain. He had been angry before, but there was no denying that this anger was different. It was an endless flood of rage that he couldn't suppress, which was shocking. He used to anger, as for a while it was the only thing he could felt, and he had used it to drive him, but with what he was feeling now, he was dangerous if he used it.

He had trusted Felicia and allowed her to take refuge in Vega. It took all he had not to haunt her down, as she had betrayed him. He wouldn't be so angry if she hadn't attacked Alex, but she did. She had dared to attack the person he treasured, and there was no forgiveness in that. If he ever saw Felicia again, he would kill her, slowly. He didn't care if she was a fellow angel. He would kill her for touching Alex.

With his eyes forward, the Archangel made his way out of the market, not sparing any human a glance. Michael didn't normally come to the market or mingle with humans, except for the Senate and his Corps, as he did not care for the stares. He also didn't care for the random human, who worked up his or her courage to speak to him. He had no interest in listening to their rambles, and he didn't care for their overacted emotions, which only seemed to drive their stupidity.

Though they had no real reason to be scared of him, he wanted them to be weary of him and keep their distance. He may have betrayed his brothers and Sisters for them, but there were times that he didn't care for them. They were merciless, violent creatures that destroyed the world around them with no care, and at times, they were worse than angels. David whele was an example of that, and when they were cruel like him, Michael did not want to save or protect them.

However, when he saw their love, he realized they deserved to be saved. Seeing someone give his or her last ration to a starving stranger or a mother with her child could even touch his heart, if he had one. Seeing Alex with that small blonde child, Bixby if he remembered correctly, made him realize that these humans were more than just the beasts that Gabriel saw them as. They were loving and caring, which Angels were not. Maybe, it was angels who were the beasts?

Not allowing anything to stop him, he kept walking, but just as Michael stepped out of the market, he was intercepted by Noma, who was glaring at him. He stared at her with his normal stoic gaze as he wondered why she was here. "Should you not be at your post, Sergeant Walker?"

"We need to talk," she said, all but friendly.

He did not care for her tone. "If you have a concern, Sergeant, please address it with your Commander," he replied as he stepped away from her. "I do not have time for this intrusion."

"We need to talk _now_," she demanded, giving him a stern look, as she refused to move.

Michael narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you giving me an order, Sergeant?"

"Right now, I'm not your soldier. I'm a higher angel that you secretly placed to watch Alex," she replied, stepping closer to him, so no one would over hear them.

His anger started to boil again as she was mentioning this in public. As they were at the edge of the market, most of the crowd was in the market, but there were a few people walking passed that they could them. "Not here, Noma," he said between his teeth.

"No, If not here, then where? I know you. I know you won't talk about this willing." She stared at him, as if to dare him to leave. "So you will listen to me now," she said, not backing down. "We need to talk about Alex."

Alex's name echoed through his mind as she said it. It was strange to how much power Alex had over him. "There's nothing to speak about. I stationed you to protect Alex and make sure she's not injured, but it does not seem like you can accomplish your assignment."

Noma only got angrier with each passing second. "You're lucky we're in a public place," she snapped in a harsh whisper. "I can't control Alex any more than you can, and I had no idea that Felicia was working with Gabriel. That's on you." In her uniform, Noma looked pretty intimating, and she could even worry the Archangel when she was like this.

Michael's glance left her as he took a look around, making sure no one was around to see or hear them. It would surely create rumors that Michael did not want, and he couldn't have any one questioning Noma's identity. "If you wished to speak, come by the Stratosphere later and we can discuss this."

She glared at him before she stepped toward an empty corner, and Michael knew better than not to follow. "I doubt a change of scenery would help," she replied coldly. "And I don't think it would look decent for me to come to your _bedroom_."

Her tone was cold and harsh. "What have I done to deserve some treatment?" he asked, not caring for her tone at all, especially when they were out in the open.

"What the hell are you doing with Alex?" she asked, turning back to him.

"I do not understand what you mean," he replied.

Noma was glaring at him. "You _need_ to stop. You're only hurting Alex," she replied.

Michael took an angry step forward as his anger almost got the better of him. It was a horrible insult to suggest that he was hurting Alex as he would never hurt Alex. She was _everything_ to him, and he would do everything to protect her. "How am I hurting Alex? She's the Chosen One and she needs to be pushed." He glowered at Noma as he spoke.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about this so called relationship you're having with Alex. Are you crazy? Sex?" she asked, snapping.

The Archangel wondered for a second if he should deny that he was having a sexual relationship with Alex, but he knew it would be foolish. It was clear to all Angels that had he had laid a claim on Alex, though he did not like the word claim. Alex wasn't an object that he could claim as she was much more than that. "It is none of your concern," he replied, not caring for anything that Noma had to say about his relationship.

"Alex's wellbeing is my concern."

Jealousy was an emotion that he felt often, whenever he thought of someone else with Alex. Alex was _his_ protect, to care about, and he did not like the idea that someone else knew what was better for Alex than he did. He also didn't like the idea that he was hurting or causing her pain, which he was. He had lied to her, and those lies had cut deep. "I stationed you to watch Alex, not to get attached. Maybe, it is time that I changed your assignment."

If it was possible, Noma looked angrier. "You wouldn't dare."

"Why should I not? You appear to be getting emotional and it would be beneficial," he replied, knowing it wouldn't. Alex needed someone like Noma to keep an eye on her, when he couldn't; however, he did not like the idea of anyone else protecting Alex. He didn't trust anyone with her safety, even Noma couldn't keep her safe all the time.

"Maybe, I should tell Alex everything," she replied, hissing.

"There is nothing to tell," he replied, knowing very well that this past was bloody, and there was no doubt in his mind that if Alex knew his past, he would lose her completely. He had killed so many humans that he had lost count, though most of the kills were a result of orders. There were a few times that his father had lost faith in humanity and had used Michael as a tool to cleanse the earth. And the angel could not deny that he had enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of controlling life and death, and he had taken a sick pleasure in taking it.

"I wonder what Alex would say."

The idea of losing Alex was all too much for him to handle, and he snapped. He violently shoved Noma against the wall and pinned her, not allowing her to escape. Though she was an angel, she was no match for him. "Is that a threat?" he hissed. As his eyes drilled into her, he found himself shocked at himself. When did he become so quick to anger? When did the thought of losing Alex affect him so greatly?

With a shaky breath, Michael released Noma and slowly stepped away from her. What was he going to do to the Angel? Was he really going to attack her in public? Was he going to hurt her? What was becoming of him? He didn't know, but he smashed down the growing feeling in his stomach and turned from her. "Your concern is noted."

Noma's expression changed as she stared at the Archangel's back. "Michael," she uttered, shocked.

"I will keep your concert in mind," he replied, rephrasing. He could tell that she was confused as much as he was, and he did not know how to address either her or his confusion. Emotions were always foreign to him, and he didn't know how to handle them. He could barely understand and contain his emotion for Alex, which were intense, and the thought of losing her was all too much to bare.

"M-" But before Noma could speak, the Angels were joined by another. "Archangel?"

Michael turned toward the voice, surprised to see Sergeant Ethan Mack, who had never spoken in his presence before. He was usually silent, allowing Alex to do most of the talking when the occasion had arisen. "Sergeant," he replied.

"Mack," Ethan replied as if Michael did not know his name.

"I know who you are," he replied in his monotone voice, trying massive the war going on in his head.

Noma pushed passed Michael and toward Ethan as if to put herself between them. "What are you doing here? I told you I would handle this."

Michael glanced toward Noma with an eye brow raised. "Handle what?" Did Mack know about Michael's relationship with Alex and did he not approval as well?

Ethan glanced toward Noma before focusing on Michael. "Sorry to bother you," he said before Noma could interrupt again. There was a slight paused as if to work up his courage. "I really don't know why I'm sweating so much," he said, quickly as he rambled on. "Are you sweating? Do angels sweat?" he asked, as he fumbled with his hands. There wasn't a part of the soldier that wasn't shaking.

"Ethan!" Noma said, clearly in disbelief he had said that.

The question 'Do angels sweat?' popped into Michael's thoughts; it was a silly and stupid question, but he couldn't get it out of his head. His mind wandered to Alex and how sweaty he got her with. His balls hands were sweaty just thinking of their time together in his bed.

"Alex is a good kid," Ethan continued, only spearing Noma a look. "A little hotheaded, sure. But if you sent her away somewhere."

Michael's mind snapped back to the situation at hand. "Why would you think that?"

"She's been gone for 12 hours, missed her security rotation, and hasn't even checked on Bix," Ethan answered, trying to read the Archangel's face.

This was where everything exploded for the archangel, and Michael lost track of where he was. All he could think about was Alex. _Alex's gone?_ He thought. She had left him? Michael did not know how to handle that. "Sergeant Lannon's left the city?" he asked, his voice betraying him.

Both Ethan and Noma looked surprised, hearing Michael's tone. "You didn't know that?" Ethan asked in shock.

Michael knew he had no one to blame but himself, but it was almost too much. With his intense unknown feelings for Alex rushing him at once, the thought of her gone almost took out his knees, but he wouldn't allow that to happen. He needed to find Alex and he needed to find her now for his sanity. Plus, there was the fact that Gabriel was out there, and he couldn't allow his brother near her. There was no telling what lies his brother would fill her head with.

Before either Ethan or Noma could say another word, he was gone.

* * *

**Author note:**

I hoped you like this chapter. And I hope I bettered explained Michael's emotions. I wanted to stress that there is a storm of confusion going through his head whenever he thought of Alex; however, I want him to be clear that she is important to him.

Anyhow, let me know what you think.


	9. The Ends of Earth

Hola.

I am sorry that it took me so long to get this out. However, on the plus side, I have the next chapter written already. Just need to proof it a few times before I post it.

I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think through reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**The Ends of Earth**

* * *

Alex kept her eyes on the roads, ignoring the stinging in her hands and feet. It had taken a good few minutes for her to calm down and get back in her jeep. Her hands were stained with her blood, and both of them had deep cuts which stung like a bitch whenever she moved, but Alex didn't care. The pain was no match for her desire to get as far away as possible. She needed to find a place, where there was no angels or no Chosen One.

As she drove, she found herself getting angry at herself, as she had no idea why she was acting so whiny, and it annoyed her. She had lived through too much to be whiney, and she knew it. She knew being whiney wouldn't help and that she needed to get over this 'poor me' attitude and grow a pair, as this was life. She had faced so many times in her young life, and there was no point in crying over spilled milk. Plus, there were people worse off…well she told herself anyhow.

Her hands squeezed the steering wheel tightly as she tried to force the bloody images out of her head. That gunshot still echoed in her mind as she wasn't able to get that man's face out of her head. He looked so defeated as he laid there in the overturned vehicle feet from his dead wife. She didn't know why, but it bothered her that she lied to him, telling him that his wife was alive. However, would it have done any good to tell him the truth? What would that have done? He would've died knowing his wife was dead, and that would've been worse than death itself.

Squeezing the wheel harder, Alex forced her eyes forward as the tears started to form, but as the tears started to stream down her face, she noticed something in the middle of the road. Her heartbeat raced as she eyed the figure in the road. For a few seconds that seemed like hours, she glowered at the man, who she recognized instantly. "You've got to be kidding me?" she mumbled to herself. For a second, she pondered about just keeping her foot on the petal, but she knew she could never do that, not with how much she cared about him. She slammed on the breaks, though she had no idea if there was enough stopping distance between them.

The tires screeched loudly as the jeep tried to come to a jolting stop. Alex tried to twist the wheel to gain some control, but it protested against her grip. She couldn't keep the wheel straight as the backend of the jeep started to slide; however, before the jeep could completely spin, it came to a squealing stop. She flew forward against the seatbelt, slamming against the steering wheel. It knocked the air of her lungs and she found herself gasping for air.

It took a few seconds for Alex to catch her breath, and when she did, she found herself shaking. She couldn't suppress her nerves and she couldn't slow her racing heart. She had thought the jeep was going to flip for a second, and for a second, she had wondered if she was going to die. She wasn't ready to die. _Alex, it's okay,_ she told herself as she released the wheel. She closed her eyes for a second and took a few deep breath.

After getting over her shock and fear, Alex sat there for a few seconds as her anger grew, and it drove her out of the vehicle. She ignored that pain in her feet as she put pressure on them, but it was almost too much to bear. Her body shook as she refused to listen to the growing pain in her legs.

Michael didn't even give her a second to adjust herself before he stepped to her. He didn't dare touch her, but he trapped her between the jeep and his body. "Where are you going, Alex?"

"I thought I made myself clear," she replied, angrily. "Now, leave me alone!" Her voice echoed across the desert as she slammed her fists against his chest, trying to push him away. Pain shot up from her injured hands to her arms as she hit him, but that didn't stop her from trying to hit him again.

However, before the second punch could land, he grabbed her wrists, stopping her attack, and examined her hand. "What happened? Who had injured you and why are you limping?" His anger started to break to his voice.

"Why do you care? So you can lie to me again?" she asked, trying mask her pain. She tried to break his grip on her wrists, but she couldn't as he was too strong for her, and he only held her wrists tighter.

Michael didn't let go no matter how hard she pulled from him, as he was focused on the dry blood encrusted on them. "Who attacked you?" he asked. There was a bitterness to his voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Michael," she uttered, surprised at his tone. She froze in his arms, as she stared at him.

"Who has done this to you?" he asked, again.

Alex snapped back with a shake of her head and glared at him, trying again to break from his grip. "I can take care of myself," she replied coldly, thinking back to what Gabriel had told her. What was he getting at? She knew he was trying to get into her head, but was he right about Michael? "Let me go and leave me alone! I don't need you."

The Archangel dropped her wrists, but he didn't move from her. "I cannot and will not leave you," he replied with a cold tone of his own

"Why?" she asked, her voice was almost breaking. "I'm just another fuck for you, and I don't need that." She felt herself shake as she could feel her heart break. "I never needed it." The Archangel looked at her unsure of what to say, and Alex could see that on his face, but she used this to slip passed him. Even with her limp, she bolted from him to the end of the road. She knew she made an error by stepping away from her jeep, but she had to get away from him if only for a second. She couldn't look at him.

Michael stepped to her but stopped within a few feet. "I had made an error."

"Did you now? And what was your error? Lying to me? Or getting caught?" Alex snapped as she glared at him. Sure, it was nice to hear him admit that he was wrong but it wasn't enough. "You know what? It doesn't matter," she snapped again as she pushed passed him toward the jeep. "Just leave me alone."

"Alex," he called after her.

She hated how he said her name as it made her think he really did care, but how could he? Everything in her life turned out to be a lie that he had created. "Get out of my head," she snapped back to him. "Stop with these mind games." She couldn't help but flashed back to what Gabriel had said.

Michael looked at her, clearly confused. "I do not understand."

"All of this was a way to get in my head, wasn't? Just a trick?" Alex asked, annoyed at herself. She couldn't believe that she had allowed Gabriel in her head. She knew that it was his goal the whole time and she had given him what he wanted, but that didn't mean he was lying. There were a lot of things about Michael that she didn't know, and she wasn't stupid. She knew she wouldn't like whatever he was hiding. "You just want to use me to bring back _your_ father. You don't gave a shit about me. It's all about the tattoos!" She yelled.

The angel stared at her for a second before he spoke, angrily, "Who put those ideas in your head?"

"Does it matter who? It's the truth. You lied to me to get in my head, making me think that l lo-c-could trust you," she snapped, shock that she almost admitted that she loved him. She would _never_ admit that, because it wasn't true. Maybe, at one point it was, but not now, not with all of his lies. Her love was fake, anyhow. How could it be real if it was based on lies? "I can't trust you. I never could."

Michael stepped toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. "You can trust me, Alex," he replied, reaching for her. She turned away unable to look at him. "Alex," he said softly as his hand dropped to his side. "Who told you these things!? The same person who did that to your hands?" He stepped toward her as he eyed the dry blood on her hands.

"Tell me, _Archangel_," she said, trying to stress the distance between them. "How many people have you slept with? 5? 10? 100? Did you care about any of them? Or was it some kind of game to control them?" She paused for a second to catch her breath. "Why don't you bug one of those women?" Alex didn't give him a chance to respond as she pulled the driver's side door and climbed in.

She distantly heard him yell her name, but she didn't turn back to him. She slammed the door shut and turned the key, but before she could put her foot on the gas, his blacks wings appeared behind his back, and he took off into the air. At first, she thought that he had given up and was heading back toward Vega, but she wasn't that lucky.

Before she knew what happened, he flipped over the jeep, pulled open the passenger's door and climbed in. She sat there in shock for a few seconds as he closed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped after she snapped back to her senses.

"Calling shotgun," he replied in his monotone voice, and it drove her crazy.

As her anger grew, she reached for the gun holstered to her hip and drew it. Without a second thought, she aimed at Michael, who didn't flinched. "Get out of the vehicle," she ordered. Her hand shook as she aimed at the Archangel, and she told herself that it was her sore, bloody hands and nothing else. She refused to be controlled by someone.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "That's not going to happen," he replied.

"I'll ask again," she replied, trying to ignore the fact that her hand was trembling.

"I'm not leaving you, Alex," he replied. "I told you before that I would follow you to the ends of earth."

Was he really still playing that game after everything? "You have some nerve!"

"Who has done that to your hand?" He asked, changing the subject. "Was the person who told you those lies?"

Alex closed her eyes, as she tried to calm herself. She had no idea of what was real or fake. Was Michael lying about everything? Was Gabriel being truthful? "This?" she said, waving her empty hand. "I did this to myself."

"Alex," he said, softly. "What happened?"

She wanted to believe that he cared, but it was hard. "Get out," she said as she inched the gun closer to Michael.

"Shame for you to lose that hand," he said. His tone changed as he eyed her injured hand.

Alex started to shake in anger as he said that. He wasn't getting his way so he threatened her? "Is that a threat?" she asked.

"A warning," he responded. "I've been shot many times. Bullets have a way of doing more damage to the person firing them than they've ever been able to do to me."

She let out a puff as she knew that was probably right, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe him. The idea that she couldn't stop him scared her, as she had no idea of what he was capable of. "I'm going to New Delphi, and I'm going _alone_."

He settled back in his seat, which was a clear sign that he wasn't going anywhere. "Alex, I will not leave you."

Alex lowered the gun slightly as her shaky arm started to feel heavy, but she kept her weapon aimed. "No, you aren't. Leave me alone."

"You have no idea what awaits you there," he replied.

"Want to know what awaits me there?" she asked him. "A life. Somewhere I can start new and be myself, not someone's tool."

Michael turned to her and eyed her. "Who has implied you're my tool? Why do you allow this person to have power over you?"

Alex wondered for a second if she should tell him about meeting Gabriel, but she felt if she did, she would give up her hand. It wasn't like he gave her any information, but she felt like she was a step ahead of Michael at the moment. "That's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to get away from anyone telling me who I'm supposed to be," she said.

"So let's figure it out right now," he replied.

She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just leave. Was it because he cared? Or was it because she was the Chosen One? "What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" There was a part of her that didn't want him to leave, as he had made her feel like a princess when she felt like a nothing. When she was with him, the world around them disappeared, and she felt normal. She loved that feeling, but she supposed, it was all a lie.

"One stop."

Alex lowered her gun and agreed to Michael's deal, even if there was a nagging feeling at back of her head. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't help but feel like this was a mistake. Maybe, it was because she had no idea of where she was going or what she was walking into, and she hated that. She liked to know what everyone was doing at all times.

The pain in her hands seemed almost nonexistence as she drove toward wherever Michael was taking her. It was a silent nerve-racking drive as no one spoke. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head as he had never really let her in. She had no idea of what he was thinking or feeling, and that bothered her, though she supposed it didn't matter now, did it? It was all a lie, which was probably why he never opened up.

She knew why she was silent as she didn't know what to say. She had no idea of what was the truth or what was a lie. With Michael, he was a closed book that she couldn't open no matter how hard she poked. It was hard to believe the Angel if she had no idea of who he was, and Gabriel, though she had no idea if she could trust him, had implied that there was something about Michael's past that she wouldn't like.

There was a part of her that believed Gabriel, because why wouldn't Michael open up if he wasn't hiding something? However, there was another side of her that couldn't believe Gabriel because of what she had with Michael. Originally, she had thought it was just sex, but as they continued, she felt something more. It was that feeling that made her want to trust the Archangel, even if there was no reason too.

"Better be close," she muttered, breaking the silence.

Michael glanced at the side of her face before his eyes rested on her bloody hands. "It is."

Alex could feel him staring at her without looking, but she kept her glance forward.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

David Whele was always trying to stay a few steps ahead of everyone, including the Senate, and he was always trying to find a new way to control those fools. He had one with Becca Thorn, who had been a thorn in his side for far too long. She had been calling him out for as long as he could remember, and there was no doubt that she was poisoning the others against him. He needed to stop her, and he believed that he had finally found it.

It why David had pulled Becca aside after the rest of the Senate had exited. "About our _friend_ Michael, I understand he's not able to I.D. these higher angels." He stressed the word friend, because the Archangel was not his friend in any shape or form, but he knew that Becca thought of him as more. With him, David knew that he made Becca's skin crawl and he was rather annoyed and happy at that thought. He wanted her to be scared of him. "But I was thinking, Michael has the ability to appear perfectly human too," he spoke as he blocked her from leaving. "What if we understood the Archangel more, his vulnerabilities?"

Becca just stared at him with those piercing eyes that he hated. She had the look that screamed that she thought she was superior to him, and that annoyed him. She was no better than he was. "It would prepare us better to counter this new threat, don't you think?" He asked, knowing why she wasn't. "As a scientist, I mean," he said, throwing in a jab.

"Michael's not going to put himself under a microscope," she responded, holding her files close to her chest.

"Oh," he responded, playfully. He was filled with a great joy because she wouldn't be having this tone with him shorty.

"But why don't you ask him yourself? I'm sure he'd love to sit down for coffee," she asked with a cheery tone.

"Did you miss the part where he threatened to murder me today?"

"No, I caught that." There was a slight smile on her face.

Even with his annoyance, David could barely keep back his smile as he was about to cut her down. "I was actually thinking you could run point. You know, in _your _position, I figure you might have access to privileged information," he said, stressing her position.

Her distaste turned to annoyance as she looked at him. "I'm far too busy for any of this."

It was hard to keep back his laugher, but he did. "Multitask, you know, during one of your late-night stargazing sessions in the stratosphere," he said. Though he had no interesting in thinking about those session, he found himself wondering about how they came about. "Sleeping with an angel will make you a pariah."

Becca's glance changed into complete anger, but she held herself perfectly still. "I get it. Michael's one of Riesen's greatest allies, and going after Michael weakens him. Smart idea."

"That's very perceptive, just like your mother." David could see Becca snap and he loved it. "She too had a penchant for thinking with the wrong part of her anatomy."

"This plan of yours is good and all, but there's just one issue with it," she replied, her eyes glaring into him.

"What's that?" he asked, studying her. His plans were prefect.

Becca's anger turned to laugher, and for a few seconds, she couldn't stop. "It's funny. You think you know everything, but you don't."

"Oh, tell me what have I missed," David demanded with a snippy, yet playful tone.

She shook her head with an annoyed smile on her face. "I'm not sleeping with the Archangel," she replied.

The woman was stupid if she thought he believed her. "There's no denying it, Consul Thorn. I know-"

"Let me be clear," she said, sternly interrupting him. "It's not me sneaking into the Archangel's bed at night." Her tone had turned sour at those words.

Though she could be lying, David believed her, because there was no faking that jealously. "So you were replaced?" He couldn't hold back his smile, even if it threw a wrench in his plan. "Michael found another to invite to his bed," he replied with a chuckle. "I guess you're too old for him." However, this information got the gears in his head turning. If Michael wasn't sleeping with Becca Thorn, then who was he sleeping with? And how could he use that information?

"Why don't you be quiet, Whele?" she hissed. "I'm tired of your schemes." She held the folders tightly, denting them.

David laughed again. "I touched a nerve, didn't I?"

"You're always touching a nerve," she replied.

"If it's not you who sneaks into Michael's bed, then who is it?" he asked. There was only one person who he could think of and that was a certain blonde soldier, which meant his son wasn't doing his job. However, that could give him a weakness that he could use against the Archangel, depending on how much he cared about Lannon.

"I do not know," she replied, trying to walk away, but David side stepped in front of her.

"You're jealous," he said.

Her eye blow rose before she let out a chuckle. "You're kidding me, right? First, you're trying to blackmail me, and now, you accuse me of being jealous. What's next, Consul? Are you going to ask me to team up with you?" She let out another chuck. "You have nothing on me, Whele, and I'll love nothing more than to see you fail."

David stepped to the aside, allowing her to pass, as he could use her, just how he could use Alex Lannon. "I'm not the enemy. Maybe, once you see that, you'll change your mind." He stepped toward the door as well. "No one sees it now, but Alex Lannon is a threat." He directed Alex's name toward Becca, hoping to stop her.

Becca did stop, but she didn't turn back. "You put too much power in Sergeant Lannon, and I'm not foolish to make that mistake."

Seeing Becca squirm, Whele knew he was right about Lannon. "Michael thinks she's special," he said, knowing that would get Consul Thorn, who did turn back to him. "That's why I think she's a threat. Does that makes me foolish?"

"I don't have time for this," she snapped before she turned back to the door.

"If you change your mind, just let me know," he said as she paused at the door. He knew he had gotten her attention, when she didn't respond. "I know you believe the same as I do." It wasn't until a few seconds later that Becca left with a loud slam of the door, but he had gotten her. She had listened to him, and he could use that. He could use that to get to Michael, and once he got rid of that Archangel, it wouldn't be long before he got rid of General Risen as well.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When the jeep came to a stop, Alex felt anger rush through her body as she stared at an old run down house. The house, which had seen better days, had been a home to her and her father at one time before they relocated to the Vega. This was where she had a family, where she felt at home. It had been the only place that she felt safe, and it was the only place that Jeep was ever a father. Even with the high risk of living alone in the middle of nowhere, Alex would rather live here then Vega.

Alex sat in the jeep for a few seconds as she struggled to find something to say. She had no idea why Michael would bring her here, and she was hating him for it. "Why are we here?" she said through her teeth.

"There's something you need to see," he replied as he pushed open the jeep's door and stepped out. Without another word, he closed the door behind him and walked to the house.

For a second, the soldier pondered if she should drive away, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Michael could outfly the jeep no matter the speed, but it was tempting. However, her anger was getting the better of her, and with her anger, she pushed the driver side door open and stepped out. "No, there's not." Only anger was presented in her voice, though she knew Michael could spot her emotions better than others.

"A deal is a deal," he replied.

"No," she said, standing by the jeep. She didn't care if she broke the deal as she had no interest in going inside.

Michael turned back to her. "I'm aware this is hard for you, and I do not like to see you suffer, but you need to see this."

Her fist balled at her side as she angrily stepped to the angel. "Cut the bull," Alex demanded. "If you cared about my pain, you wouldn't have lied in the first place. You wouldn't have hurt me."

The Archangel study her face, observing her anger. Her eyes were drilling into hers, and normally he wasn't fazed by a person's eyes, but Alex's stare was getting to him. "I have made mistakes, but I was doing what I thought was best. It was for your protection; however, I'm deeply sorry for your pain."

For some reason, Alex believed him, but she wasn't sure why. There was no reason for why she should, but she did. "Why are we here?" she asked, not moving from the jeep.

"You need to see something," Michael said.

"What's that?" she asked, coldly.

Instead of moving toward Alex, Michael turned from her and stepped toward the house. "There's something that you need to see."

Alex was struggling with her curiosity to see what Michael was referring to, even if she didn't want to step foot into that house. Then there was the fact that she agreed to this, but she had some doubts that he would leave her alone. "Fine," she said through her teeth. She was going to do this, and once she did, she was gone and there was no stopping her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"I'm done," Alex snapped, as the writing on the wall was getting to her. She was standing in the middle of a room, and there was no place she could look that wasn't covered in the drawings of a crazy man. It was painful to know that it was her father, who had drew these things on the wall, that he had gone crazy trying to decode these tattoos. These tattoos had driven her father insane, and now, they were on her. Was she going to suffer the same fate?

She had stared at these tattoos for hours as she stood in this room, and she hadn't seen a thing beside a crazy old man. These tattoos were teasing her, and she couldn't take it anymore. Was this how her father felt when he was trying to figure out what they meant? Was this why he left?

Michael was standing in the doorway, watching Alex like a hawk, as she paced the room in a wild stride. He watched as she rubbed her arms red, trying to make something out of the tattoos. He watched as she pounded against the wall in frustration, and he watched as she had given up. "Your father didn't come back here to hide. This place was his sanctuary," he said, stepping into the room.

Her hands had become numb from the earlier cuts, but as she hit the wall, pain rocketed through them. However, she was focused on the word sanctuary, because this was no sanctuary. How could this place be a sanctuary, when all she saw was pain? Jeep left her for this? That thought made it all worse.

Shaking her head, she turned from the wall to the door. "A deal's a deal," she said as she walked passed him. She needed to get out of this house, which was filled with so many painful memories.

The Archangel allowed her to take a step away from him before following her. "This house meant something to Jeep."

"Yea, more than I did," she snapped back, as she kept walking. Her eyes were on the front door, and she was making a fast stride toward it.

Michael kept close to her, not wanting her to get far. "It's where your mother died trying to protect you."

That had stopped Alex in her tracks, and she was frozen with a hand on the door. Her body wouldn't respond, as her mind went into overdrive. This was where her mother died? Alex didn't know her mother, as she had died when Alex was a baby and her father had rarely spoken about her. Even at a young age, Alex knew better than to ask about Charlie as it would only shut Jeep down. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked, as she glanced around the decaying room. If her mother was killed here, how could this be a sanctuary to her father? "Do you like to see me suffer?"

Alex closed her eyes trying to calm herself as she found it hard to breathe all of the sudden. Everything around her disappeared as her panic took over. The next thing she remembered was two strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Though she knew she shouldn't, she went limp in his arms and allowed him to rotate her to face him. For few seconds when she looked into his warm eyes, she forgot that she was mad at him.

"I never want to see you suffer like this," Michael said, as he rubbed her lower back. "It brings me discomfort to see you like this."

"Does it?" she asked, her voice weak. She was getting lost in his heat.

His hold on her tightened, even though one of his arms left her back. "I dislike seeing you so lost," he said, placing a hand under her chin and titling it up to look at her face. He twirled his thump on her cheek, slowly. "Come back with me."

The word 'me' rung in her mind, and her mind snapped back to reality. What was wrong with her? Why could he always do this to her? How could she forget everything that happened when she was in his arms? Why couldn't she get a control over her emotions? Why was she like this? "I can't do this."

"Alex."

She struggled in his arms, trying to pull away from him. "Let go," she ordered, fighting against him.

His arms dropped to his side and stepped away, but his eyes never left her. "As…you wish," he replied with hesitation.

"I need to think," Alex replied, turning back to the door. Not waiting for Michael to respond, she pulled open the door and stepped out in a hurry. She needed to get out of this nightmare, because everything was getting to her and she couldn't be in this house anymore.

* * *

**The End for now.**

I hope you like it.


End file.
